<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Okay by kipto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456513">We're Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipto/pseuds/kipto'>kipto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Social Commentary, Sugar Daddy, neurodivergent characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipto/pseuds/kipto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Holy shit, he felt like he was going to throw up.</i> He leaned his hand against the car window, clutching his stomach. He could feel Sylnan’s hand pat his shoulder, as he awkwardly tried to help him stand up.</p><p>“Br’aad? You okay?” He worriedly asked, gently gripping his shoulder.. And Br’aad stomach eased, as if the vomit was never racing up his throat. Br’aad shakily sighed. He’d be damned if he cried on the first day of high school. Br’aad gave a familiar warm grin.</p><p>“I—yeah. Yeah, I’ll be okay. I guess I’m just nervous.”</p><p>Sylnan grinned back, patting his back, “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>And then the vomit that Br’aad was so sure of going away, rose from his throat and out of his mouth, and all over the car parked next to Sylnan’s.</p><p>-</p><p>DISCONTINUED! read chapter 23 for the full note! thank you all so much for supporting me :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Br'aad Vengolor &amp; Sylnan Vengolor, Katherine/Sylnan Vengolor, Ob'nockshai &amp; Br'aad Vengolor, Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor, Taxi/Cab, Ugarth &amp; Sylnan Vengolor, Velrisa &amp; Taxi, past Taxi/Oriana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To The Wharf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Fuck. Fuck.</i>
</p><p>Br’aad nervously gripped the handle of his backpack, ignoring the disgusting feeling of gross sweat crushed in his palm. Anxiously looking out the window, he dreaded watching the large fancy building that was his new high school come into view. He had recalled the first time he saw the high school. It was <i>huge</i>. It was very modern, almost the entire front was just glass, and the doors were those spinning doors, and he's only gone through one of those twice. He was not ready for this lifestyle. </p><p>Sylnan turned up the radio a bit louder, noticing Br’aad familiar nervous antics. He sighed quietly and gave a soft smile.</p><p>“Br’aad. We’re going to be fine. I honestly thought you’d be more excited.”</p><p>In his defense, he too, thought he’d be more excited. But, he couldn't help but to look out the car window, and see if he was somehow watching, or even following—</p><p>“Br’aad.” Sylnan called, glancing over at his brother. Br’aad looked up, caught away from his thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, Sylnan. I’m fine.” The younger brother lightly teased, crossing his legs on the passenger seat.</p><p>Sylnan sighed, “Look, Br’aad, I know you’re stressed and all, but we're gonna be fine. This school's better than our last, I’m pretty sure people usually have to <i>pay</i> to go here, and guess what we don't have to do?” He teased, lightly elbowing Br'aad.</p><p> “I know. I just—” </p><p>
  <i>—don’t want you to know that the only reason we’re here is because of my sugar daddy.</i>
</p><p>“—don’t know if we fit in. We’re the literal poor kids.”</p><p>Sylnan huffed, blowing a strand of hair from his face, “I’m sure we’re not the only ones. But hey—if everyone is rich..” He grinned, giving Br’aad a cheeky side glance.</p><p>Br’aad laughed and looked at him. “We are totally stealing some kid’s wallet.”</p><p>Br’aad mood lightened up from there, Sylnan turned up the music and they both enthusiastically sung along. In fact, they were so in tune, that Br’aad didn’t realize that the car had been parked by the time the song finished. Grinning, he leaned back, panting as he regained his breath from belting Beautiful from Heathers. And then he cocked his head to the side, and nearly started crying again.</p><p>He heard the click and release of Sylnan’s seatbelt, and the door swing open as he walked out. Br’aad gulped, and forced himself to turn the handle. He cautiously stepped outside, nervously looking around at all the other uniformed students walking aside their friends. And then he saw it.</p><p><i> <b>Great Wharf High </b></i> in big, bold letters.</p><p> <i>Holy shit, he felt like he was going to throw up.</i> He leaned his hand against the car window, clutching his stomach. He could feel Sylnan’s hand pat his shoulder, as he awkwardly tried to help him stand up.</p><p>“Br’aad? You okay?” He worriedly asked, gently gripping his shoulder.. And Br’aad stomach eased, as if the vomit was never racing up his throat.<br/>
Br’aad shakily sighed. He’d be damned if he cried on the first day of high school. Br’aad gave a familiar warm grin.</p><p>“I—yeah. Yeah, I’ll be okay. I guess I’m just nervous.”</p><p>Sylnan grinned back, patting his back, “Yeah. We’ll be fine.”</p><p>And then the vomit that Br’aad was so sure of going away, rose from his throat and out of his mouth, and all over the car parked next to Sylnan’s. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What An Entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Br’aad coughed his lungs out, glaring at the mess that was the car parked next to him. At least it didn’t look too fancy. And then as if the gods above couldn’t shit in their dinner any more—</p><p><i>"WHAT THE HELL?"</i> A gruff voice boomed out, scaring all the students around him. Br’aad almost whimpered as he moved away from the mess. It was then that he realized that everyone in the parking lot was watching.</p><p>Sylnan grabbed his brother's shoulder and gently moved him back.  “Easy there.” The older brother comforted, trying his best to ignore the angry roaring voice. Sylnan rubbed his hand over Br’aad back, a familiar feeling that never failed to bring him comfort. Br’aad shakily breathed, nodding his head reluctantly. He nervously chuckled and looked up at him.</p><p>“M-Maybe we can come back another day—”</p><p>“Who the fucking hell are you?”</p><p>Br’aad looked past his brother to see, well, not what he was expecting. A middle aged man that was absolutely jacked. Like he was jacked, there were fucking muscles on his muscles. His ginger beard was braided and reached to his stomach, while his head was bald. He looked as if he had one of those “I have a daughter and a gun.” type of shirts.</p><p>“Uh—” Br’aad froze up. He never froze up. Why couldn’t he get words out of his mouth?</p><p>Sylnan got in between his brother and the angry short man. “Hey man, chill the fuck out. My brother was just nervous—”</p><p>"You think being nervous excuses the fact that he threw up all over my fucking car?”</p><p>It was then that Br’aad realized that the short angry man had an ID wrapped around his neck. Holy shit he threw up over some teacher’s car. Sylnan didn’t seem to notice, because his first reaction was to shove the jacked man. Br’aad had never been more scared for Sylnan’s life than he had now. <i> That motherfucker could probably beat him into the fucking ground. </i></p><p>“Sylnan, calm down!” Br’aad nervously pleaded, trying to pull him back. Before Sylnan could respond, the man’s face dropped. It was like a new man.</p><p>“Sylnan?” The man said, looking back and forth at the two brothers, raising a confused eyebrow.</p><p>Then an administrator, someone that Br’aad actually recognized, ran out towards them, putting space between the group. “What’s going on here?” He asked, frantically looking back in forth. The jacked man took no time to waste and immediately spoke.</p><p>“These two fu—students threw up on my car.” He suddenly snarled, his aggressive demeanor immediately switching back.</p><p>“Hey, hey. Only <i>I</i> threw up.” Br’aad tried to assure, goofly grinning as best he could, even with how weak he felt. The administrator looked tired already, and ushered everyone into the building.</p><p>o</p><p>Br’aad never knew that his first day of school would be being ushered in by some administrator after throwing up on some teacher’s car. He could handle that fate. What he surprisingly found out he couldn’t handle, were the amount of judgmental eyes on Br’aad and Sylnan. Not that he had never been judged before, but something about their clean uniforms and uptight smug smirks screamed to him that, <i>yeah, this was a rich school.</i></p><p>Time felt like forever when he and Sylnan somehow made it to the infirmary, and he found himself laying back on a bed. He felt like dying at that point.</p><p>“I mean, it could’ve gone worse.” Sylnan tried to reassure, smiling awkwardly at Br’aad. The younger brother huffed. “I guess.”</p><p>The nurse, her name was Ms. Jas, eventually told them that it was probably just nerves and offered to let Br’aad stay in for the first period. Br’aad politely declined, and the two brothers made their way to the main office. Deciding that he <i>really, really,</i> didn’t like the way people glared and whispered at him, Br’aad owned up to it, confidently waving at everyone. It felt passive aggressive in a sense, but he got a few laughs. Sylnan just laughed and waved alongside with.</p><p>Arriving to the main office, Sylnan sneakily took two hard candies from the receptionist desk, handing one to Br’aad. They both took their seats in the vice principal’s office and waited. Br’aad somehow felt better. His anxiety was still there, but it really seemed like shit couldn’t be worse from here.</p><p>That is, until both the brothers could hear obvious arguing and yelling from the other room. The walls were surprisingly thin, as they both recognized one of the voices as that jacked man, also recognizing the several curse words that he spat as well. Then the administrator from earlier walked in and sat down on the leather chair. He sighed and glared at the two.</p><p>“You’re not in any trouble. The first day can be stressful, and nervousness gets to the best of us.” He offered a plastered smile to Br’aad, to which he happily smiled back.</p><p>“I’m sorry about our dean, I'm sure you've noticed that Mountain has quite the anger issues.”</p><p>“Right." Sylnan deadpanned, eyeing the adminstrater. Br’aad could practically feel Sylnan’s scowl. He must've noticed too, because he nervously smiled and held out his hand to Sylnan.</p><p>“My name is Dominion, I believe we’ve met before.”</p><p>To which, Sylnan reluctantly shook. “Yup, the day we won the lottery.” Br’aad replied.</p><p>Dominion gave a more friendly smile to Br'aad. “Well, I don’t want to hold you for long, your first period begins soon. We already gave you your printed schedules, but if you need any help at all—” </p><p>Sylnan held out his hand to pause him and then threw a grin at him. “We got it Dominion. Thanks, though.” </p><p>Dominion looked aghast at the interruption, but otherwise shrugged it off. “Alright, have a good day now.” </p><p>The two brothers stood up, making way towards the door, but not before Br’aad enthusiastically yelled, “You too!” with the hard candy still between his teeth.</p><p>Br’aad definitely felt a bit better. The whole experience, despite only being 40 minutes ago, was very laughable. </p><p>“One hell of a first day.” Sylnan grinned to Br’aad, to which Br’aad playfully elbowed him.</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p><p>Br’aad unfolded a crumbled paper from his pocket, unearthing his school schedule. First period: Improv Theatre I. “You should’ve taken improv with me, Syl.” He playfully whined. Sylnan tsk’ed and put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Not my thing. I’m already good at improv.” </p><p>He wasn’t wrong, sometimes they would switch up their schedule and Sylnan would be the one to distract while Br’aad steals. Admittedly, the man could pull off something convincing.</p><p>“Still would’ve been fun, though.” </p><p>Sylnan shrugged, glancing down at his crumpled paper. “So is English Literature with Katherine.” Br’aad giggled and playfully punched his shoulder, </p><p>“How the living hell did you even manage to line up your schedules like that?”</p><p>Sylnan grinned, “I swear, I didn’t do anything. It just happened.”</p><p>“Yeah right.”</p><p>The loud bell rang, and the Vengelor brothers assumed it was time for first period. It was then that Br’aad realized he didn’t really know where to go.</p><p>“Uh, Sylnan. Where do I go?”</p><p>The second he turned around, Sylnan was bolting to what Br'aad assumed was his classroom. Br'aad would be more pissed if he didn't find it adorable that Sylnan was excited to see Katherine. Br’aad was 100% sure that he studied where his classes were the night before, purely because Katherine were in at least two of them.</p><p>Br’aad turned around and walked down the hall, trying to read each classroom. To Br’aad unwarranted shock, the bell rung a second time, sending him in an absolute panic mode. He didn’t even know if he was reading them, he just tried to find the one that seemed the most flashy. <i> Theatre kids were flashy, right? </i></p><p>And to his luck, he found a door covered in red construction paper, labeled in yellow, glittery bubbly letters stapled to wall as <i> Acting! </i> He looked down at his schedule.</p><p><i>  Room 103? </i> He looked back up at the door, squinting to read the small room number labeled to the side.</p><p>
  <i> Yeah, okay, this is it. </i>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he plastered a smile and turned the handle to open the door. Apparently, he must’ve swung that door with abysmal power because he could hear an alarmingly loud thud, and an even more alarming yelp.<br/>
Turning red, he rushed inside to see what was probably the cutest guy he’s ever seen, with ginger hair and firm forearms staring up at him, rubbing his forehead. On the floor. In pain.</p><p>
  <i> Oh, shit. <i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why Would You Say That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Carbonated water isn’t that bad!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Vel, you’re wrong.” Tristan laughed. Velrisa smiled and sipped her mineral water.</p><p>Taxi leaned back, amicably listening in but mostly just staring straight ahead at the door. He could feel Tristan gently hit him.</p><p>“Hey, Taxi, what do you think?” He grinned at him. Taxi smiled and looked back and forth at them.</p><p>“You mean about carbonated water?”</p><p>Tristan nodded. “Velrisa thinks it’s superior to any and all carbonated drinks.”</p><p>“I never said that!” She smiled behind her bottle.</p><p>Taxi glared at her, “Carbonated water is <em>okay,</em> but it’s nothing to swoon over. I had it once in my life, and I don’t think I’d have it again.”</p><p>“See!” Tristan teased. Velrisa rolled her eyes, taking another sip. “It’s your lost.”</p><p>It was then that Taxi turned back around, realizing there was someone at the door. He thought that Ms. Philla said that she’d be keeping the doors unlocked, but he supposed not. So, he stood up and walked towards the door to open it for him. Ms. Philia noticed him and opened her mouth to speak. But before Taxi could even place a hand at the door handle, the wooden door swung open and wacked him in the face. The class winced, collective ‘oofs’ and a sympathetic silence filled the classroom as Taxi fell on his ass with a loud yelp.</p><p><em> Fuckin’ hell. That hurt.</em> He rubbed his forehead, checking his hand to see if he maybe bled. It seemed fine, he couldn’t feel anything wet. And then he looked up to see a rather cute boy with long golden blond hair, long enough that it rested pasted his shoulders. His eyes were a gorgeous chocolate, that would surely turn honey in the sun. He stood in the open doorway, awkwardly clutching the handle.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” The boy blurted, staring down at him.</p><p>He was pretty sure the entire class were staring at him, including Ms. Philia. Taxi turned red and scrambled to stand up, 

</p><p>“Uh, sorry! Sorry!”</p><p>It was the other boy’s turn to turn red. “No, no! I should’ve looked through the small window or something. That’s my bad. Are—Are you okay?” He walked over to him, helping him stand.</p><p>Taxi awkwardly smiled at him, gladly accepting the hand. “I’m good. And—uh—it’s fine.”</p><p>“Boys, please.” Ms. Philia’s voice suddenly interrupted them, her tone sounding more amused than annoyed. Though, Taxi could recognize the tint of annoyance in her voice. He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He apologized, walking back to his seat. The class seemed to get back to their own conversations. He frowned, seeing Velrisa and Tristan laughing their heads off in the seats behind him. A strange sight, really, he never saw either laugh like that, it was so out of character. He didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. He sat down, glaring at the two of them.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He gritted out. Tristan laughed, slapping his shoulder.</p><p>“You were swooning, Taxi! We saw you.”</p><p>If Taxi could turn a brighter shade of red, he would. And he did.</p><p>“Tristan! Christ..”</p><p>“It’s true, Taxi. You seemed pretty into him.” Velrisa grinned.</p><p>Taxi groaned and buried his face into his palms. “Guys..” He moaned out, trying to bury his blushed face further and further into his hands. </p><p>He could hear Velrisa chuckle. “It’s pretty cute, Taxi.” She tried to assure, failing to keep her laughter in place.</p><p>“He looks pretty new. You <em>should</em> ask him out.” Tristan suggested, not bothering to hide his giddy demeanor.</p><p>“Tristan, <em>please</em>." Taxi looked up, his face aflame. Tristan let out a giggle and put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t have to! But I think it’d be good for you.”</p><p>Velrisa nodded her head in agreement, “It would. Help you take your mind off of Cab.”</p><p>Taxi frowned, his face falling. “C’mon guys, I don’t wanna use him as rebound.”</p><p>Tristan and Velrisa looked at each other, then back to Taxi. “You’re right, I’m sorry. But you should at least befriend him. He <em>new</em> right?” Tristan asked, glancing back and forth at the boy.</p><p>“Probably.” Taxi replied, also glancing at the boy. He was at Ms. Philia’s desk, presumably talking to her. Ms. Philia pointed towards Taxi, Tristan and Velrisa’s area of desks in the corner of the room, the boy turning around to see where she was pointing at. Taxi awkwardly smiled and waved, he could <em>feel</em> Tristan giggling his head off behind him. The boy smiled back, luckily less awkward, waving much more enthusiastically. Ms. Philia said something to him, and he walked towards the group.</p><p>“Uh oh.” Taxi quietly muttered. Tristan smugly smirked, leaning back and crossing a his left leg over his right.</p><p>“Nice forearms! I’m Br’aad.” He grinned at Taxi, taking the seat in front of Velrisa. Tristan snorted, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Taxi froze, staring up at him. He definitely turned three more shades red, a cold sweat burning down his spine. Br'aad looked around at all of them, to which each of them gave their respective smiles and giggles.</p><p>“I’m Velrisa, pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“My name is Tristan, and this—”</p><p>“Taxi. I’m Taxi.” He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Pleasure meeting you all, especially you Saxi. Again, sorry about bumping into you.” Br'aad grinned, throwing out his hand to shake to each of them.</p><p>Taxi raised an eyebrow, but accepted the skake. “It’s Taxi.”</p><p>“So, Br’aad, are you new here?” Velrisa asked, taking another sip.</p><p>Br’aad nodded his head. “Yeah, actually! I've never seen a high school with those spinning doors.”</p><p>“So, you’re the lottery winner then?” Tristan asked, suddenly more excited, leaning into Br’aad’s direction.</p><p>Br’aad nodded, “That’s us. I didn’t know we were so popular.” He teased.</p><p>If Taxi had a nickel for every time he'd seen Tristan so excited, he'd have about six nickels, this being the seventh.</p><p>“The student council proposed the lottery at administration. We all thought that it’d be a ticket for next school year, but I suppose not.”</p><p>Velrissa nodded her head in agreement, looking back at Br’aad. “The tuition is usually expensive, and there’s lots of kids in the bad part of town. I’m sure your parents are grateful that they don’t have to pay much.”</p><p>Br’aad seemed to wince, his cheerful demeanor almost dropping. It was so subtle, but Velrisa managed to notice by a sliver. Before she could apologize, Br’aad plastered his smile back on and grinned.</p><p>“Yeah! Totally.” </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, and before she could comment further, Ms. Philia stood in front of the class and cleared her throat. The class quieted down, diverting their attention to the theater teacher.</p><p>“Good morning, y’all!” The class chanted good morning back, and she took a seat in one of the prop chairs up front.</p><p>“Before we start with warmups, I’d like to announce your first project.” She announced, gleefully smiling like a madman. The collective groans of the classroom echoed (even though Taxt thought the entire class were fairly okay actors).</p><p>“It’s a duet scene, I’ll be allowing you to choose your partners, but I’ll be assigning you your scene. Everyone will have a different scene. I’ll discuss more after the warmups, but there’s your fair warning. Now,” She clasped her hands together, “Everyone up, get in a circle. Michael, you’re warmup leader.”</p><p>The classroom all assembled together in their circle, a few conversations excitedly chatting while staring at Michael. Br’aad stood next to Taxi, and to Taxi’s surprise, he didn’t seem the slightest bit nervous. In fact, he looked giddy, excitedly watching Michael.</p><p>“Hey, new guy.” Michael called to Br’aad.</p><p>Despite the entire class turning their heads at him, Br’aad grinned at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “That’s me!” He winked with finger guns.</p><p>“We’re just going to start with small warmups. So for this first one, I’m going to say a word or phrase in a certain acting manner, and it gets passed around the circle. Each person has to place a different interpretation on it, but the word or phrase has to stay the same. It keeps going until it reaches me, and then the next person,” He pointed to the girl next to him, “After me, as to say a new phrase or word. It keeps going until—”</p><p>“Until I say so.” Ms. Philia called, still looking down at her desk. The class laughed, and turned back to Br’aad.</p><p>“Until she says so. Any questions?” Michael smiled. Br’aad’s excitement couldn’t be contained, he nodded his head and rubbed his palms together.</p><p>“Bring it.”</p><p>Taxi was impressed beyond leagues, he’s never seen giddy confidence like that before. Br’aad turned and smiled at him, Taxi chuckling back. Michael seemed impressed too, laughing and stepping back.</p><p>“Let’s begin then.” He turned to the girl next to him, rolling on his feet. He cleared his throat, and put on a performative frown.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Michael complained, waving his hands around to match his expression. Taxi immediately bit his lip, trying to rack his head for some act he could pull. Unlike Br’aad, who only grinned more like a madman. Each student did their share after that, the class laughing at certain expressions. And then it reached Br’aad.</p><p>He faced Taxi, and surprisingly his grin fell as quick as it came. A beat of silence passed, as Br’aad picked up Taxi’s hand, placed it gently on his check, caressing his thumb against his cheek. And then picked it up once more, and harshly slapped himself with it.</p><p>“Ow!—Why would you do that?” He screamed in agony, looking at him with dramatic betrayal. Of course, the entire classroom laughed, Taxi could even hear Ms. Philia laugh along with them. Taxi would’ve laughed at that moment if he weren’t so mortified and still processing at how gently his thumb slid across his pale soft cheek. A beat of an aghast expression, and Taxi finally laughed, shaking his head at Br’aad.</p><p>“Damn, I’m so sorry.” Taxi grinned. Br’aad dramatically held a fist to his chest, shaking his head as well.</p><p>“Are you?” Br’aad teased.</p><p>Ms. Philia cleared her throat, urging them to continue. Taxi, once again turning red, did his expression, passing it along to Velrisa.</p><p>The exercise continued for way longer than it usually would, the class laughing at every other expression. Once it landed back to Michael, before he could open his mouth, Ms. Philia held up her palm to pause him.</p><p>“That took too long, we have to discuss this project now.”</p><p>After everyone took their seat, Ms. Philia once against stood in front of the classroom. “So!” She waved a stack of papers in front of everyone, not failing to send anxious vibes throughout the classroom. “These duet scenes are rather short, some of them are comedic, some of them are dramatic. I’ll be choosing them for each set of partners, <em>but</em>, as I said earlier, you are allowed to choose your partners.”</p><p>Taxi practically radiated glee, his dramatic scenes with Tristan were always a hit, and his comedic scenes with Vel were tons of fun. But, he was mostly curious what it would be like to be partners with Br’aad. He was energetic, and his improv was impressive (though, the only instance he’s seen was with the warm up exercise). But, he’d promised to himself that he’d let Br’aad ask, he wasn’t even sure if he was interested in working with him. He’d seem rather untalented compared to him.</p><p>“Of course—I have to approve them. But since this is your first project, I’m willing to be lenient.”</p><p>It was true, this was their first project, all their grades before then were written tests are participation with various improv exercises. Taxi supposed that’s why he was so anxious about it. Ms. Philia waved them all off to go find their partners, and the volume of the classroom conversations filled the air. To no one’s surprise, Br’aad turned around with a giddy smile.</p><p>“Hey, Saxi?”</p><p>Taxi once again sighed, looking up at him. “Again, it's <em>Taxi</em>. And what’s up?”</p><p>“You wanna be partners?”</p><p>He could feel Tristan and Velrisa looking up at him, he could feel them egging him on with their insistent glares, he could feel his heart race as Br’aad looked at him with anticipating chocolate eyes. </p><p>Now or never.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! next chapter is sylnan/katherine promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Missed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! thank you to everyone leaving kudos &amp; commenting! i appreciate the support, i'm having a good time grind out these chapters. i wanted this fic to be my own little self-indulgence, while highlighting important issues as well. if you have any constructive criticism, i'd appreciate it! happy reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, when Sylnan was running, he didn’t know where he was going. He would lose whoever he was trying to outrun, and try to locate the street where their shitty apartment was. Usually, when he was running, his only goal in mind was to stay alive for Br’aad.</p><p>Not this time. Sylnan would never admit this, but the only studying he would ever do was studying where he could meet up with Katherine. To their fountain where they met up, to the café near her home, to their shared classes. So when he found first period English Literature, he felt a bit prideful. The door was still open, so he cautiously sauntered in, looking around the room. </p><p>To no one’s surprise, every student was rich. Sylnan recognized some of the fancy tech that hung on store windows, Apple Watches, iPads, Macbooks. Of course, he saw iPhones, but who doesn’t have an iPhone? All the students were nicely dressed in their uniforms with expensive shoes, earrings, and flawless haircuts. He almost insecurely patted down his dirty school shirt, the second most expensive item in his possession. And he didn’t even pay for it.</p><p>And then he saw her. Katherine. Beautiful Katherine, long soft hazel hair, with cinnamon eyes and a wrinkle-less uniform. She sat in the middle row of seats, laughing with one of her friends, a rather attractive boy, dimples and all. The boy almost seemed familiar. He almost felt jealous. He walked over to her, shoving his hands into his pockets. He nervously rubbed his fingers together, keeping his gaze on Katherine. </p><p>He hadn’t seen her in a week and a half, the both of them busy with their own work. Katherine with student council, and Sylnan with his odd jobs. A week and a half felt so long to not talk to her, the most they’ve ever stayed apart was three days, when Sylnan and Br’aad ran away from the orphanage.</p><p>“Katherine.” He called, his voice only slightly shaking. Katherine’s head bolted up immediately, facing Sylnan. The biggest smile rose on Katherine’s cheeks, a rosy red filling her face. She giggled, waving at him.</p><p>Sylnan grinned back, walking closer to her. Katherine stood up, gesturing the seat next to her. As soon as Sylnan got in arms’ reach of her, he didn’t stop to kiss her, gently holding her by her waist. To Sylnan’s surprise, she pulled away immediately, her face going red. Sylnan’s face dropped.</p><p>“Kath, what’s wrong?” </p><p>“Sylnan,” She whispered, looking around. Everyone was staring. She held in a giggle and pulled away from his embrace. “I love you, but not here. I’m afraid we can’t do that here.”</p><p><i>Oh. That makes sense.</i> He blushed and sat down in the seat, doing his best to ignore the giggles and other stares. “Sorry..” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>Katherine giggled, sitting down in her own seat. “You’re alright.” Sylnan smiled. His face nearly dropped again, hearing the friend who she was talking to clear his throat in almost disbelief. “Kathy, who’s this?” He asked. </p><p>“This is Sylnan, he’s new here.”</p><p>Sylnan gave a small smile and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, man.”</p><p>The ‘dimples’ friend stared at in a deadpan, reluctantly shaking his hand. “Pleasure.” </p><p>Sylnan didn’t like him.</p><p>“Damien, be nice.” Katherine scoffed, glaring at him. ‘Damien’ sighed and sat back, not responding. His eyes seemed to pierce Sylnan, staring in disapproval. </p><p>Katherine, ignoring him with a roll of her eyes, focused her gaze back on Sylnan. “You think you have time to come over with Br’aad and help me bake? My caretakers should be gone for the day.”</p><p> Katherine was in the same orphanage as Br’aad and Sylnan, but fortunately for her, she didn’t have to escape. Some rich caretakers came in and took her off their hands. A part of Sylnan envied her for that, she lived in the upper class part of town, in a big fancy house. Though, she always brought them whatever food she could smuggle away. </p><p>“I can ask Br’aad. Are you sure you’re okay with me coming over? What if they come home early?” He frowned. He got shivers when he tried to recall the first time her caretakers saw her and Sylnan at the café that one time.</p><p>Katherine waved her hand in dismissal, “They’re out at some meeting, or something. They won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon.” </p><p>“Oh, great. I’ll ask Br’aad.”</p><p>She nodded. “And, how is he? We can make those macarons he likes.”</p><p>“He threw up in the parking lot."

</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Sylnan frowned. "He was really nervous in the car. I didn't expect him to be like that.”</p><p>Katherine's face softened. “I hope he’s alright.”</p><p>“Yeah. But I’m sure he’ll be excited to bake. He misses your cats.” </p><p>The first and only time they’ve been to Katherine’s house, Br’aad spent the majority of the time petting her caretaker’s cat. And when he wasn’t doing that, he was baking with Katherine.</p><p>Katherine giggled. “I’m sure he does. Oh, and I brought you both food. I know you technically get free lunch, but I’m sure you’ve missed my cooking.”</p><p>Sylnan smiled, a soft warm feeling in his chest. “Thank you—”</p><p>The slam of door and a loud cough from the front sent a wave of silence throughout the students. Sylnan jumped, whipping his head to the front. A middle aged man wearing a gray sweater vest and golden circle trim glasses that rested on his nose. He grossly sniffled, leaning against the whiteboard. Sylnan leaned in to squint at the words written.</p><p>It didn’t help that the man kept moving in front of Sylnan’s peripheral to the whiteboard, making it harder to read, as if he didn’t already have a difficult time reading the faded green marker on the bright whiteboard. The letters were big enough, but it still took time for Sylnan to jump ahead and before the word, finally identifying it as <i>Mr. Simmons</i>.</p><p>He had a paper out in front of him, as he jostled the sheet a bit before clearing his throat once more.</p><p>“Sylnan.. Vengelor?” He carefully said aloud. Sylnan awkwardly raised his hand. The man gave a clearly forced smile, letting the paper rest in the fingers of one hand resting at his side.</p><p>“Congratulations for winning the lottery! Welcome to the Great Wharf. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?”</p><p>Sylnan suddenly felt very nervous. His hands felt sweaty, and a cold chill ran down his spine. Insecurely, he looked around the room at all the expecting faces, waiting for him to say something. So, staying seat, he anxiously ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Uh. I got a brother?” He deadpanned, not really knowing what else to say. Some distant voice in his mind told him that maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say, maybe he should’ve stood up.</p><p>And then the classroom laughed, and even though Katherine didn’t, he could feel her supporting eyes and her warm smile. He looked over at her and smiled back.</p><p>The man didn’t seem all too pleased. He wasn’t really sure why, didn’t he <i>ask</i> him to say something? </p><p>“Well then, Sylnan, you can call me Mr. Simmons. Welcome to English Literature for juniors.” </p><p>The class clapped, for some reason? Either way, he felt a little more comfortable being stared at by all the eyes in the room, he gained a bit of an ego boost, if you will. He grinned, holding his arms out and giving a smirk. He couldn’t lie, the few cheers and whistles did nothing to stop the ego inflation.</p><p>Mr. Simmons interrupted the applause, clearing his throat again, telling Sylnan to come to his desk after he finished giving instructions to the class. He watched Mr. Simmons talk more about text book reading, and questions and stuff. Sylnan frowned, realizing that, in fact, everyone was taking out a book of some sort, and a piece of paper and pencil. </p><p>It’s not like he couldn’t read. He could. Just not as fast as Br’aad. It strained his eyes to try and squint at whatever bedtime storybook Br’aad wanted to read to him. The letters and words were all mixed up, and he embarrassingly stuttered at every sentence. He couldn’t remember when, but at one point, Br’aad became the one who read to Sylnan. He’s always felt guilty about that. Suddenly that ego inflation went away, realizing that everyone was practically writing at the speed of light.</p><p>It felt like a blink in time, when Mr. Simmons called his name, it almost felt like an echo. Sylnan looked up, almost about to ask what he wanted. <i>Oh, wait. Right.</i> He thought to himself, standing up to go walk to his desk. </p><p>It was littered in papers and various pens, a laptop open to the side. Mr. Simmons sat in his chair and started to explain to Sylnan how this class worked. Frankly, Sylnan didn’t like the fact that they’d be having a big impact test every week. He didn’t even like writing. He must’ve not been doing a very good job in hiding his disdain, because Mr. Simmons upturned his nose at him.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” His quieter voice did little to hide a snark. Sylnan, however, was very good at hiding his own.</p><p>“No, sir.” Sylnan deadpanned, grabbing the syllabus from the man’s hand. Mr. Simmons grunted and pulled out one of those lanyards with the paper. On the paper, Sylnan could read the word <i>Pass</i>. </p><p>“What’s this?” He asked, staring at the open hand with the lanyard.</p><p>“It’s a hall pass. You need to go to the library and check out one of the textbooks.” Mr. Simmons explained, gesturing for him to take the lanyard. To which, Sylnan did not.</p><p>“Katherine.” Mr. Simmons called out. It startled a few, but Katherine grinned, standing up immediately.</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Take Sylnan to the library, he needs a textbook.” </p><p>Sylnan was pretty sure he wasn’t in the room when he kissed her in front of everyone else. He glanced towards the sea of desks, blushing when he noticed a few silently laughing.</p><p>“Sure.” She grabbed the lanyard for Sylnan and walked towards the door, Sylnan following close behind. </p><p>As soon as the door closed right behind them, Katherine sighed contently. Sylnan looked around, the hallways looked like a labyrinth of lockers and white and black tiles. He didn’t even remember seeing any library when he walked into the school. Then, he felt Katherine pull his hand away from the door and closer to her. Then, he felt soft lips on his own, warm smooth hands that rested on his neck. Like instinct, he kissed back, resting his own hands on her waist. They both pulled away simultaneously, Katherine grinning like a goof. </p><p>“I missed you.” She muttered. Sylnan smiled and rested his hand on her cheek, softly caressing with his thumb, heart full of joy.</p><p>“You as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promised didn't i? (: thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Improv Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT 7/26/20: i originally had it here that the Vengelor brothers had never gone to school before, but i made a few changes in chapters 1-3 to change the fact that they HAD gone to school before. the whole modern plothole was not cutting it for me so i just had to go back. but besides that, nothing major changed! thank you all for reading &amp; supporting! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Br’aad honestly wasn’t expecting Saxi to say yes. But boy, he was sure glad he did. Ironically enough, the minute he bumped into him before class started, any and all nerves seemed to almost subside. Not go away completely, just subside. They faded further when he got into the warm up exercises. He loved to act, that most became apparent when he saw his first theatre performance. </p><p>It was an outdoor stage show, a musical theatre show that he’d soon come to know as Wicked. A lady was singing what he would later know as Defying Gravity, and Br’aad loved it. He remembered singing that in front of Sylnan in their apartment every night after that for a month, putting on shows and singing to his heart’s content. After that, he found a free improv class in the middle of town, some demonstration or something. The moment the instructor allowed him to do his piece, he felt.. almost at home. </p><p>After that, he kept going to those demonstrations until they suddenly stopped. That’s when he and Sylnan discovered Acting classes happened in a convention center every Wednesday at 2:30 PM. They weren’t cheap, but Sylnan treated him whenever the money came up. He remembers that’s where he realized he had a decent singing voice, when he sung ‘Tonight’ from West Side Story, and all the other acting students were staring. At first, he thought it was out of judgment, but then they started cheering and clapping. Sylnan clapping his hands off, especially. He remembers the instructor pulling him aside and recommending him for a musical theatre class.</p><p>He remembers the disappointment when Sylnan told him they were even more expensive than the acting classes. But not here. This shitty decision that he didn’t even get a part in for deciding may not sit well, but here he had <i>three</i> theatre classes. <i>Three!</i> Musical theatre, Improv, and Acting I. </p><p>But he couldn’t help but move his hand to his back pocket. Stopping himself, he retracted his hand back to the front. He was pretty sure he wasn’t even allowed to use a phone during class.</p><p>“Br’aad?” Saxi tapped his shoulder, scaring Br’aad out of thought. Br’aad blinked, and turned to smile at him.</p><p>“Sorry! In my thoughts, it happens. Anyways, did you read your part here?” </p><p>They had both gotten up to receive their scene from Ms. Philia, the theater teacher seemed rather excited to hand them their scene. “I like you Br’aad, I wanna see what kind of things you could do, what kind of material you could handle.” She told him. Well, if <i>that</i> wasn’t an ego boost then he wasn’t sure what was. He rather liked the scene they received, it was comedic but felt normal. Like a conversation he might’ve had with his brother. </p><p>“Yeah, you wanted to be Lauren?” Saxi asked, putting the paper down. </p><p>Br’aad nodded. “And you’ll be Alex. I think I’m more like him.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably better with the comedic beats anyways. I—I thought your performance was really good.” </p><p>“Really? I.. I wasn’t overstepping was I? With the whole, hand on cheek thing.” Br’aad asked. </p><p>Saxi shook his head. “It was unexpected, but I didn’t really mind it.” He smiled. </p><p>Relieved, he let out a small exhale of relief. Br’aad smiled back, pulling the script off the desk. He excitedly reached into his bag, pulling out a bright blue pencil pouch. He pulled out two highlighters, pink and yellow. Handing the yellow highlighters to Saxi, he nicked the cap of his pink one, and began highlighting Lauren’s lines in the script. Saxi raised an eyebrow leaning over.</p><p>“Oh, am I supposed to highlight my lines?”</p><p>“Yep, this is probably my first time using a highlighter as bright as this. I wanna use the hell out of this shit.” He grinned, doodling a small smiley face on the sheet. Saxi chuckled, nicking the cap of the yellow highlighter, sliding the sheet to his direction.</p><p>“You've taken theater classes in your old high school though, right? You’re a really good actor.”</p><p>Br’aad blushed a bit, clipping the cap back on the highlighter with a click. “Thanks, Saxi. And, yeah. I took a few classes before. Is this your first class?”</p><p>“Yep, I’m only taking this with a few friends for my elective credit. Acting’s not my thing.” </p><p>“Whaaat? I thought you were really good.”  Br’aad rested his arms on the desk, leaning his head on his forearms.</p><p>“Well—to each their own.” Saxi stuttered, shakily highlighting Alex’s lines. </p><p>Br’aad looked up at the clock behind Saxi, <i>thank God it was analog.</i> It read 8:09, and Br’aad hurriedly shoved his pink highlighter back into his bag. Saxi placed the highlighter in front of him as soon as he finished, glancing at the clock as well.</p><p>“Oh, it’s already so close to second period.” He said aloud, more bewildered at the fact that it’s felt like no time has passed.<br/>
Br’aad opened his mouth to agree, when he felt his back pocket vibrate, a small chime piping in. Fuck, and he was enjoying his day too. He reached behind to pull it out, and before he could turn it off, a rather dramatic <i>ahem</i> caught his attention right next to him.</p><p>To his horror, Ms. Philia was glaring, obviously gesturing to the phone. Br’aad flushed, nervously chuckling.</p><p>“Sorry.” He nervously chuckled. The stern look disappeared as soon as it came, her stoic frown turning into an amused smirk.</p><p>“Sorry <i>ma’am.</i> And no phones, even if class ends soon.” </p><p>“Sorry, ma’am!” Br’aad grinned.</p><p>“And I’m sorry that class was so slow today, I didn’t know that we’d be getting a new student this early, if I knew I would’ve set up today to be filled with more exercises. But, when we start rehearsals tomorrow you’ll be more acclimated to how stuff works around here.”</p><p>Br’aad nodded his head, “It’s all good! Really liked that scene you gave us.”</p><p>“I’m glad. I’m sure this is new territory for Taxi.” She smirked at the cinnamon haired boy. Saxi nervously laughed, uncomfortably crossing his arms. Ms. Philia laughed.</p><p>“Loosen up, cat. You’ll both do great.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Philia.”</p><p>She nodded her head at him, and turned back to Br’aad for a moment. “And if you have any questions, feel free to ask.” </p><p>“You got it!”</p><p>Ms. Philia walked back to her desk, rearranging papers and such. Br’aad giggled, turning back to Saxi with a teasing smile. “Cat?”</p><p>Saxi sighed, “I played as a cat in an exercise once at the beginning of the year.”</p><p>Br’aad snorted. “Holy shit—what?”</p><p>“It was just some exercise!” Saxi turned red.</p><p>Br’aad giggled, “Did—Did you <i>meow</i>? That’s hilarious.” </p><p>“I—shut up!” </p><p>“Holy shit.” Br’aad laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. “Sorry—sorry, I’m not laughing at you—it’s just.. Can you meow?”</p><p>“R-Right now?”</p><p>“Like right now.”</p><p>Saxi glared. “No! I’m not meowing!”</p><p>“Please? Holy hell, that’d be hilarious.”</p><p>Saxi snorted and lightly punched his shoulder, “I’m not meowing. It’s not happening, <i>Br’aadley</i>.”</p><p>Br’aad’s laughter died down, and he shoved his pouch back into his bag. “Fine, fine.”</p><p>A beat of silence passed between the two of them, Br’aad putting his things back, and Saxi nervously thrumming his fingers together. And then he cleared his throat. “So, what do you have next period?”</p><p>Br’aad zipped up his bag, looking back up at him. He tried to think for a moment, but then just pulled out his crumpled schedule. </p><p>“Uh..” He unraveled the paper, “U.S History with Mr. Gilmoore? Oh shit, I don’t even know where that is.”</p><p>Br’aad had no idea where the hell room 206 was. Did the 2 mean that it was upstairs? Br’aad knew there was an upstairs, but he didn’t recall seeing a flight of stairs anywhere.</p><p>“Oh! I have him for third period. I can show you. If you’d like.”</p><p>Br’aad’s face lit up, looking happily to Saxi. “Bro, <i>please</i>. I know you probably can’t be my tour guide the entire day, but can you at least point me where the rest of them are?”</p><p>Saxi smiled. “Of course. Here, let me see that.” Br’aad handed him the paper. Saxi put it down, and squinted at the rest of the classes. After a beat of thinking, Saxi let out an ‘ah’ and looked back up.</p><p>“Okay so—here,” He pointed to third period, “Algebra II with Mr. Yuritz. He’s actually right across the hall from us right now. And fourth period, Ms. Evana, she’s in the second floor. She’s across the room from your second period.”</p><p>“Okay, great. Where’s my second period? Mr. G-Gillmare—Gillmoore?”</p><p>“Oh!” Saxi looked back down at the schedule. “I-I could just—walk you there?”</p><p>“Oh, shit, that’d be great, Saxi.”</p><p>“It’s.. Taxi..” </p><p>The bell soon rang thereafter, students rushing to get out of their desks. Ms. Philia looked up, yelling a ‘Have a good day!’ to everyone running past. Velrisa and Tristan ran aside Saxi. Br’aad waved at the two, pleasantly smiling when they both delivered a wave back.</p><p>“Br’aad, what’s your second period?” Velrisa asked.</p><p>“U.S Government with Mr. Gilmoore. Saxi’s walking me to class.”</p><p>“Oh.” She threw a cheeky look to Saxi, smugly smirking. “Is he now? That’s so nice of him.”</p><p>“I know right!”</p><p>“Well, we’ll see you at lunch cat.” Tristan grinned to them, patting Saxi on the shoulder. Saxi almost seemed to shiver, recoiling at his sudden pat. The two walked off, snickering as they looked back at Saxi and Br’aad.</p><p>“He never gives me pats like that.” Saxi muttered, glaring at them as they went. </p><p>Saxi led them to the flight of stairs to the second floor, which was luckily right around the corner. Br’aad was absolutely stunned that there were no water fountains, only a single vending machine that offered chips. And it <i>wasn’t</i> dirty or even remotely near the bathroom. Which, he didn’t know where that was either. </p><p>Br’aad didn’t even realize they were already at the door. The door to his U.S Government class was dull compared to the theatre classroom. No construction paper, no glitter, just an open wooden door.</p><p>“So, here it is. I should probably get to class before the bell rings.” </p><p>“Thanks, Saxi.” Br’aad thanked graciously, throwing him a smile walking to move inside.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Br’aad turned around. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Would.. Would you like to sit with us at lunch? I-It’s usually just me and Velrisa, since Tristan is usually at club meetings or something.” He didn’t look up at Br’aad the whole time, just his hands behind his back, his fingers tangling with each other.</p><p>Br’aad grinned. “Hell yeah! Can I bring my brother? And, maybe his girlfriend?”</p><p>Saxi looked up, astonished. “Uh, yeah! Yeah, of course. Me and Vel wouldn’t mind the company.”</p><p>“Okay, cool!”</p><p>A wave of fear shook through Saxi, as the bell rang once more, signaling the end of the intermission. </p><p>“Shit! See you at lunch, Br’aad!” Saxi yelled, running off in a surprising speed.</p><p>Br’aad smiled, turning heel to walk in. He looked around for a seat to settle down in, when he felt another vibration in his back pocket, with the sharp iPhone chime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! next chapter's going to be about your favorite tiefling, promise!! she needs more love :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. This Is Enough For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velrisa never imagined herself as the type to make it as far as she did. Ander would’ve probably disagreed with her, but it was true. So when she came home to Ander with her favorite red velvet cupcake in one hand, and an acceptance letter to the Great Wharf <i>with a full-ride scholarship</i> in the other, to say she was overwhelmed was an understatement. Even in her sophomore year, it still felt surreal. </p><p>Great Wharf High, despite it’s very public-school-sounding name, had one of the best junior medical programs. She never imagined herself to make friends with anyone, but here she was. Sitting at her usual lunch table with one of her closest friends, eating homemade leftover lasagna that her host family made for dinner last night. She had one of her nursing textbooks laying on the table, carefully set aside so that she didn’t accidentally spill her lasagna on the book. Even though she missed Ander greatly, this was enough for her.</p><p>“Vel, do you see them?” Taxi asked insistently, looking into the entrance of the cafeteria for the eighth time. Velrisa sighed.</p><p>“Taxi, they’re probably lost. It’s their first day, give them a bit.” Velrisa assured him. She spoke from first-hand experience; the school was huge. Taxi grunted, looking back down at his salad.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just—” Taxi paused, glaring at Velrisa. She raised an eyebrow, holding back in a snort.</p><p>“You’re what?” She smirked, slicing a piece off of her lasagna.</p><p>“..don’t look at me like that.” He grumbled, forking a piece of lettuce in his mouth. She chuckled.</p><p>“I’m just playing around, Taxi. I do hope they come soon, I’d hate to leave you alone.”</p><p>Taxi’s eyes widened for a split moment, nearly choking on his tomato. “You’re what?”</p><p>“Did I not tell you?” Now that she thought about it, she wasn’t sure if she told Taxi about her meeting with the dean. A part of her felt pitiful, he didn’t really have anyone else to sit with at lunch anymore. She frowned, forking at her food.</p><p>“Tell me what?” He groaned out.</p><p>“I have a meeting with the dean. It was supposed to be with the guidance counselor, but she’s away for the week. It’s just about my schedule.”</p><p>“Your schedule? I didn’t know you were changing it! You’ll still be in improv, right?” He nervously rambled, completely with wide eyes. </p><p>“No, no!” Her eyes widened as well, realizing that only sent Taxi further down the spiral. “I meant—<i>yes</i>—I’ll still be in improv.” She quickly reassured, trying to read if it comforted him in any way. It did, to her relief, as his shoulders relaxed.</p><p>“I just want to switch out my AP Environmental Science class with AP Biology. So, I’m afraid I’ll be losing that class.”</p><p>“Aw.” He pouted, chewing on a crouton. “Well, at least you’ll still have first period with me and Tristan.” </p><p>Velrisa nodded, “I’m sorry to leave you in the class with Cabin. Are you two even on good terms?”</p><p>Taxi frowned, swallowing down the crouton. “I mean, we haven’t really talked since that night. But I’m assuming we broke up. I don’t know <i>what</i> we are if that’s not implication.”</p><p>Velrisa frowned as well, she probably shouldn’t have brought him up. It’s been a week since the ‘incident’, and Taxi’s only recovering from being a complete mess. She sighed, finishing off her lasagna. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have brought it up.”</p><p>Taxi waved a hand in dismissal, “It’s fine. I think I’m over it.”</p><p>Velrisa’s phone alarm went off, nearly causing her to drop her container. She quickly checked it, realizing that it was the alarm for her to go to the dean’s office. </p><p>“We can talk more about it later. I gotta go now.” She apologized once again, quickly putting her things again. </p><p>Taxi nodded his head, “Alright. If you don’t get switched out today, see you in sixth!”</p><p>Velrisa grinned at him, backing up towards the exit. “Bye, Taxi!”</p><p>As she turned around, she nearly bumped into a startled Br’aad. She luckily regained her footing, stopping herself from falling over. He opened his mouth, presumably to greet her, but she interrupted him with an apology.</p><p>“Hey, Br’aad! Um, I’m sorry, I can’t talk now--but Taxi’s over there.” She pointed at their usual table, cue an awkwardly waving Taxi. </p><p>“Thanks, Velrisa! I’ll see you later! Maybe!”</p><p>Velrisa smiled and walked out. She had to make a stop for her locker first, she didn’t have her schedule paper on her. Hurriedly walking over to her locker, she clumsily opened it up, quickly fished for her binder. She looked through the three inch binder, flipping all the way to the end where she knew she kept it. To her sudden dismay, her locker suddenly slammed shut, her books making a loud clatter in there. She jumped, looking up with annoyance.</p><p>Cabin stood there, smugly smirking at her. His platinum blond hair was braided neatly, resting on his left shoulder. He leaned on her shut locker; his hands crossed confidently. She scowled, shutting her binder shut with the loose paper in her other hand.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“Actually, yeah Vel. I’m looking for my boyfriend.”</p><p><i>Boyfriend? Who in God’s name gave him the audacity—</i> </p><p>“I haven’t seen him.” She quipped, quickly walking off with the binder at her side. She’d just put it back after the meeting, she really didn’t want to be dragged into this. Unfortunately for her, God had another plan, Cabin moving in front of her as she tried to walk.</p><p>“Cabin. I haven’t seen him.” She narrowed her eyes, moving her footing to try and walk past him again. To her dismay, he once again stepped in front.</p><p>“We haven’t hung out in a while. Why don’t we go to Mima’s Bakery afterschool?” </p><p>She almost would’ve felt obligated to be polite about it and accept. If the offer hadn’t come from Cabin, or if she wasn’t already annoyed. She bit back a scowl, and looked at him straight in the eye.</p><p>“Cabin, listen, I—”</p><p>“Come on, Velrisa! I’ve been in a really rough spot for awhile now, I could use someone to talk to. Taxi.. Taxi hasn’t been responding to my texts or calls, and if he’s <i>really</i> ignoring me, then—then I rightly don’t know what to do.” Cabin frowned, genuinely looking as if he was in distress. </p><p>Velrisa sighed, not knowing what to do here. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, weighing the possibility of actually hanging out with Cabin afterschool. Sure, it was a bad idea, but she felt for him. It’s not like she knew of any actual friends that he has. She frowned, knowing that she’d just have to give in to his offer. Who knows? Maybe she’d actually be able to help him.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Velrisa!” A voice shouted from behind. Velrisa turned to look, her body relaxing in relief as she saw the dean. She waved at him, almost gesturing him to come forward.</p><p>The short man walked up to the two, Cabin noticeably biting his lip in annoyance. “You’re late, I thought I said to be at my office at 12:50.” </p><p>She winced. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stormbraid. I just got distracted.” She gestured to Cabin, who stared nonchalantly at the dean. </p><p>“Sorry, Mr. Stormbraid, but we’re in the middle of a conversation—”</p><p>“Not anymore, I need to borrow Velrisa.” He cut off with a stern look, glaring at Cabin. Cabin did little to hide his scoff, and he walked off, hands in his pockets.</p><p>Velrisa sighed in relief, gratefully looking towards Mr. Stormbraid. “Thank you, he was really bothering me.”</p><p>“Of course, he looked like an ass.” He grumbled, “C’mon let’s settle your schedule real quick. I only have a few questions.”</p><p>Velrisa smiled, hiding a small chuckle at his open cursing, “Lead the way, sir.”</p><p>──────────────</p><p>
  <i>Are you enjoying the school, my boy?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You must be in class right now, I shouldn’t be bothering you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Call me during lunch 😉</i>
</p><p>Br’aad bit his lip to keep back from recoiling in disgust. He read the messages over and over again, not knowing how to respond. His read receipts were off, <i>thank God</i>, but he’d have to call him at one point. He debated excusing himself to go use the bathroom. But if he left now, he probably wouldn’t be back for thirty minutes at least. </p><p>How the hell did he even get himself in this mess? How the hell was he going to get himself <i>out of this mess?</i> </p><p>“Br’aad?” </p><p>Br’aad quickly shut off his phone, shoving it into his pocket. “Yeah, sorry Syl’. I think I’m up for macaroon baking today with Katherine.” He grinned, winking at Katherine. </p><p>She giggled, “I’m glad. I’ll see you boys after school?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, are you sitting with us at lunch?”</p><p>Katherine shook her head. “There was a student council meeting that I forgot about, I’m sorry, love. Tomorrow, for sure. Unless Oriana sets up a meeting for tomorrow last minute.” She pitifully smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>Sylnan nodded, returning a kiss back to her kiss. “Of course, we’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>She grinned, waving at them and walking off in the opposite direction. Sylnan smiled fondly, then looked back at Br’aad. </p><p>“So, what’s this about sitting with a Saxi and Velrisa?”</p><p>Br’aad grinned, “I think I made friends. Saxi offered for us to sit at his usual table.”</p><p>“Sure, oh, hang on a moment—I got something in Kath’s locker for both of us.” He ran to Katherine’s locker, luckily only across the hallway from where they were. Br’aad followed, silently hoping that it was homecooked food.</p><p>A wave of dread washed over him, feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket once more. Sylnan opened up her locker with minimal difficulty, digging through her stuff. Br’aad forced down a gulp, and pulled out his phone to check. His heart sank when he realized that he was getting a phone call.</p><p>“Hey, Syl?”</p><p>“What’s up?” He called, his head buried deep into the metal locker. </p><p>“I—I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick. Just wait here, alright?” </p><p>“Sure, thing. I’ll probably need a moment to find it.”</p><p>Br’aad sprinted in the other direction, answering the call once he got out of seeing distance. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Br’aad.” He could feel his grin from the other side of the phone. He fought back a snark and instead, plastered a smile to prepare himself.</p><p>“Hey, Ob.” He forced, walking through an exit door. The exit of the school led to the parking lot, where it was mostly filled with upperclassmen getting into their cars. But, as far as Br’aad could see, he couldn’t recognize anyone. That was enough for him. He leaned on the wall next to the door, looking around anxiously.</p><p>“How is your first day, my boy?”</p><p>Br’aad bit his lip. “It was good so far! I like my classes, and it’s really nice here.”</p><p>“Yeah? That’s good. I’m glad you enjoy it. It took a good amount to get you in there.”</p><p>It didn’t, and Br’aad knew. A widely known and respected politician of his state? It didn’t take much of a <i>good amount.</i> It was another one his tactics to get Br’aad to grovel on his knees. If that was how he was going to help pay rent this month, then that’s what he was going to do. Even if it felt degrading at times. “Thank you, Ob.”</p><p>“Are you busy after school? I want to see you.”</p><p>Br’aad frowned, and he bit his lip once more to prevent a shaky sigh. “I’m not busy. Where do you want to meet up?”</p><p> “I’ll pick you up after school.”</p><p>“No! I—can’t I just meet up with you somewhere?” He quickly said, looking around once to make sure no one had caught up to him.</p><p>Ob’nockshai laughed. “I’ll pick you up later then, after everyone else has left. No need to be so embarrassed.” </p><p>“Okay, well. I have to get back, my brother’s expecting me.”</p><p>“I’ll see you after school, Br’aad.” </p><p>The call ended, and Br’aad leaned his head back, fighting back the tears. He dreaded seeing Ob’nockshai. It’s only been a day since he’s last seen him, today felt a little too soon. <i>And he really wanted to see Katherine today.</i> For now, he breathed in, and blinked away the tears. 

Walking back in, he saw Sylnan impatiently waiting by her locker, staring down at his phone. He ran up to him, plastering his usual goofy grin.</p><p>“Br’aad! That was a long ass pee.” Sylnan grinned, waving a plastic bag in front. Br’aad giggled and gaped at the bag.</p><p>“Is that Katherine-made food?” </p><p>“Yup. C’mon, hurry up and show me where this Saxi sits at.”</p><p>He’d have to rack his head for some excuse why he can’t come with Sylnan to Katherine’s house later. But for now, this would be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm so upset i didn't do velrisa enough justice fhdkafksfjhf she gets her own character development later on!! there wasn't too much i could do for her here, but she gets more spotlight like she deserves later on!! and so does mountain (: </p><p>thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Glare Of An Angry God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velrisa sat dutifully at one of Mr. Stormbraid’s seats, casually answering questions. Not a lot of people liked the dean, but Velrisa enjoyed conversation with him. Small talk was nice, but just general conversation with him was oddly refreshing. It almost reminded her of Ander, but it wasn’t really the same. He did the work of a guidance counselor, better than the guidance counselor herself. If you gave Velrisa a dollar for every time she shrugged her off, she wouldn’t need to worry about money for the next four years.</p><p>Her first year was rough, being completely new to the area and the culture, everything was overwhelming. She’d also been law-abiding, never one to break the rules, which was why Mr. Stormbraid was pleasantly surprised that he caught Velrisa skipping her fifth period. Ever since then, whenever Velrisa needed a pick-me-up, she could always excuse herself to his office. Even if they didn’t talk, his office gave her the same comfort that her hometown library gave her.</p><p>“Alright, I just finalized your schedule. It starts next Monday, but for now you’re free to go.” He told her, typing on his keyboard. She nodded, standing up and dusting off her skirt. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Stormbraid.” She turned to leave, when Mr. Stormbraid called her name once more.</p><p>“Hey, I almost forgot to ask. Have you seen the new lottery winners?” He asked abruptly, looking up from the screen.</p><p>“Yes, Br’aad and his brother. I’ve spoken to Br’aad, the blond one. Do you need to talk to them?”</p><p>Mr. Stormbraid thought for a moment, looking off. He grunted then looked back up at her. “No, I was just curious.”</p><p>“Okay then. Have a nice day, then.” She said to him, giving a smile.</p><p>Mr. Stormbraid gave a smile back. He never really smiled, in fact Velrisa was pretty sure that she was the first out of this entire school to see him give such a genuine smile. Leaving his office, she reached to pull out her phone to check the time. To her dismay, it wasn’t in her back pocket like it usually was. She checked her other pockets, <i>no phone.</i></p><p>She sighed, she probably left it in his office—</p><p>“Vel!” Cab greeted, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Velrisa stiffened, looking him up and down.</p><p>“Cab.” She responded, glaring at him.</p><p>“So, we’re hanging out after school, right?”</p><p>Her face suddenly dropped. She forgot about that. <i>Did he really wait ten minutes outside of the dean’s office?</i> She pursed her lip, it’d be a really bad idea if she said yes. But, she couldn’t help but pity him, feeling a rush of sympathy just as she did before. She sighed. “I’m sorry, Cab. It’s not a good idea.”</p><p>Cab’s face retorted, his eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth turned to a snark. “What? Vel, c’mon. I don’t have anyone else to go to.”</p><p>Velrisa frowned. She didn’t want to deal with this. “Cab, I don’t need to be in business that is clearly <i>not my business</i>. Now, if you’ll excuse—” </p><p>Cab stepped forward at her, letting out a grunt of annoyance. The sudden grunt scared Velrisa, making her jump. Nevertheless, she shook it off, and moved to walk past him. And then Cab gave her a small shove. She wasn’t pushed back against the wall, but it certainly shocked her. “Vel, you don’t get it, do you?”</p><p>“The hell is going on here?” A familiar gruff voice boomed. Velrisa sighed in relief for the second time that day, noticing Cab freeze up. They both turned to the dean, who was angrily stomping from his office.</p><p>“Mr. Stormbraid! I was just—”</p><p>“Harassing a student. Go to the vice principal’s office.”</p><p>“Sir—”</p><p>“Go to the vice principal’s office.” He growled, stepping intimidatingly at him. “<i>Now.</i> And I’ll be <i>damned</i> if I talk to her later today and find out that you weren’t sitting in her fucking office.”</p><p>Cab stilled, but he still tried to hold his ground. “Mr. Stormbraid—”</p><p>“Did I fucking stutter? <i>Go.</i>” He seethed, steam fuming from his ears.</p><p>That did it for Cab, as he quickly walked off, glancing behind until he turned the corner. Mr. Stormbraid’s face softened immediately, turning to Velrisa. She knew the dean had a reputation for being mean, but she’s heard him ever tell a student to fuck off.</p><p>“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” His voice was still loud, but still gentle.</p><p>“No, he didn’t. Thank you, Mr. Stormbraid, I—”</p><p>“Mountain.” He quickly cut her off, “Just call me Mountain. I can’t stand listening to kids calling me Mr. Stormbraid.”</p><p><i>Oh.</i> “Thank you, Mountain.”</p><p>“Do you need to be walked to class?”</p><p>“I.. would appreciate it. But I walk to class with Taxi, usually. Can you just walk me to… oh, wait…” She reached for her phone to ask Taxi where he was, when she remembered that she didn’t have it on her. Mountain pulled out a familiar device from his pocket, holding it out for her.</p><p>“I was hoping you were around still so I can return this for you. Class delivery is too much work.” </p><p>Velrisa smiled, talking the phone. “Thanks, again.” </p><p>Opening the phone, she had several messages from Taxi. Mostly pictures that seemed like Br’aad took in the cafeteria. The latest message was a picture of both Br’aad and what she assumed to be his brother, sitting at their usual lunch table.</p><p>“They’re at the cafeteria.”</p><p>“Let’s go then.”</p><p>The two were silent on their way, thankfully in a comfortable silence. Velrisa had never been attacked like that. Bullied, sure, but never had someone try to do whatever Cab tried. It felt.. scary, almost. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t look past every corner they passed, hoping Cab wasn’t there, ready to jump out. Mountain’s presence brought her comfort, and even though the man was short, it wasn’t hard to figure out why other kids called him ‘mean.’</p><p>──────────────</p><p>“Okay, so, wait. You’re telling me you’re afraid of water?” Sylnan reaffirmed, a shocked grin on his face. Taxi sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yes. I am. Pools, beaches, all of it. You’ve already asked three times.”</p><p>Sylnan laughed, pounding his fist on the table. “Sorry, I’m sorry. So—how do you take showers?”</p><p>“I—I can take showers!” Taxi turned red, glaring at him.</p><p>Br’aad giggled, snapping the fourth picture of himself with Taxi’s iPhone, decidedly sending it to Velrisa yet again. “Sylnan, I’m pretty sure he’s scared of <i>drowning</i>.”</p><p>“I said that <i>three times</i>! Can I have my phone back, Br’aad?”</p><p>Sylnan wheezed so hard he couldn’t breathe. Br’aad laughed along, and lightly punched his shoulder. “Syl, quit being mean. Saxi’s just <i>scared of water</i>.” Br’aad wheezed out, also finding himself unable to breathe.</p><p>Taxi groaned, “You’re both so rude! I literally only met both of you today!”</p><p>Br’aad’s laughter died down. “Calm down Saxi. We’re just joking!” </p><p>If looks could kill, Br’aad would’ve been dead in first period. Taxi huffed, ashamedly letting out a small smirk. Sylnan’s laughter finally died down. “God, what were we talking about again?” Sylnan asked, wiping away a tear.</p><p>“Uh, Mr. Stormbraid?” Br’aad answered, they’d spent the last five minutes laughing at Taxi’s fear of water, so his memory probably failed him by now.</p><p>“Right! Gods, I hate him.” Taxi exclaimed, leaning on the table. Sylnan grinned and nodded excitedly at Taxi.</p><p>“He cursed out me and Br’aad earlier today. How the hell is he still the dean? He’s such an asshole.”</p><p>Taxi shrugged. “I don’t know, but he’s so hardheaded. Like, is it so necessary to scream at every other student? He doesn’t scream as much as he used to last year, but still.”</p><p>“He screams at students?” Br’aad gaped. Even though he was screamed at this morning.</p><p>“Yes! He has anger issues or something.”</p><p>Br’aad’s face suddenly dropped, staring at Taxi. Taxi grinned, taking that as a signal of encouragement, “And he’s so short! No offense to him, or anything, but with anger issues like that it’s no wonder he doesn’t have a ring—”</p><p>“Taxi.” Velrisa called. His eyes lit up in excitement, as he turned around to greet her, when he was greeted with a very pissed off Mr. Stormbraid. Taxi froze, his stomach dropping to his knees. He couldn’t even awkwardly smile. Mr. Stormbraid cleared his throat at him, glaring at him like an angry god.</p><p>“My office, after school.” He spat, glaring down at him. Mr. Stormbraid nodded to Velrisa, still with an angry expression, then turned on his heel to walk off. As soon as he passed through the exit, Taxi turned back around and slammed his forehead down on the lunch table.</p><p>“I’m such a fucking idiot.” Taxi miserably moaned. Velrisa nervously chuckled, petting his head. </p><p>“Would you like my host parents to pick you up?”</p><p>Taxi let out a dramatic muffled sigh. “No, I don’t want to bother them. I’ll just take a bus home.”</p><p>Br’aad stared sympathetically, also awkwardly patting his hair. “Maybe we could hang out after school.” Taxi’s head turned to face him, still laying on the table. “You’re staying afterschool?”</p><p>“Yeah, Br’aad, you’re staying afterschool?” Sylnan said to him, making a point to also glare at him. <i>Shit.</i> Br’aad completely fucking forgot about the whole sugar daddy thing. He frowned at Sylnan.</p><p>“Yeah, I—I signed up for some club in third period, and they’re having a meeting. I-I’m sorry Syl, I completely forgot about it.” </p><p>Sylnan didn’t frown, but he still looked disappointed. It shattered Br’aad’s heart. “Oh, okay. I can pick you up. What time does it end?”</p><p><i> Shit, shit, shit, shit. </i> “No! It’s fine, um. I’ll text you, though, if I need a ride.” </p><p>Sylnan stared at him, puzzled. “Uh, okay then.”</p><p>“So, we can hang out afterschool?” Taxi muttered, looking up at him. Br’aad grinned down at him, laying his head next to his to face him.</p><p>“Yup. Not for long though, since... the meeting and all.”</p><p>Taxi sighed, sitting back up. “We’ll just see.”</p><p>Sylnan finally looked back up at Velrisa, offering a hand fist instead of a handshake. “Uh, I’m Sylnan, Br’aad’s brother. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>Velrisa stared at his fist, confused on what to do with it, “I’m Velrisa, it’s a pleasure.” </p><p>Br’aad snorted, watching Sylnan awkwardly put his fist away. Velrisa looked at the brothers. “So, what do both of you have next period?”</p><p>Br’aad uncrumpled his piece of paper, “Ms. Carnto? Uh, Language Arts for sophomores.” </p><p>“Psychology with a Mr. Pinto.” Sylnan answered with ease. Br’aad grinned at him, “Katherine’s in that class, isn’t she?”</p><p>Sylnan snorted, flicking’s nose Br’aad. “Fuck off.” He grinned.</p><p>The bell rang, and the group cleaned up their stuff off the table. Taxi looked over to Br’aad.</p><p>“Do you still want me to walk you to class?”</p><p>Br’aad shook his head, “Nah, I can walk myself. Don’t want you to be late again.” He teased, crumpling the schedule paper back into his pocket. Taxi nodded bidding the Vengelor brothers farewell as he and Velrisa walked off. </p><p>“Br’aad, are you sure you don’t want a ride after school?” Sylnan asked again, cocking an eyebrow. Br’aad smiled, patting his brother on the back.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll text you, don’t worry.” </p><p>Sylnan didn’t like how sudden this was, and how out of character this seemed to be. But he trusted him. So, he smiled back, giving a pat back, “Alright. I’ll, uh, see you at home then.” </p><p>The two brothers parted, and Br’aad felt a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t really eat much during lunch, or maybe it was the subtle flicker of a moment of disappointment on Sylnan’s face. It didn’t matter now, he just had to get through the rest of the day and he’d be able to nap in his bed. </p><p>Navigating the halls, he had a way better sense of direction compared to four hours ago. Room 116, Language Arts for Sophmores. The bell hadn’t rung yet, so Br’aad finally stumbled into a classroom before the doors closed. The teacher, what Br’aad assumed to be Mr. Carnto, was standing right next to the entrance inside of the classroom. Br’aad gave a little wave before trying to walk past, to where an unwelcome rough hand gripped his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re not in my class.” A nasally deep voice spoke. Br’aad turned around, realizing that the voice belonged to Mr. Carnto, a middle-aged man with balding hair. Br’aad awkwardly smiled.</p><p>“I’m new here.” </p><p>Mr. Carnto’s face retorted, his nose upturned, and his eyebrows crinkled. “You’re the lottery winner, aren’t you?” </p><p>Br’aad shoved off his hand, uncomfortable with the grip. “That’s me. Uh, where do I sit?”</p><p>The teacher looked down at his paper, then looked back up with a disgruntled look. “Seat thirty.”</p><p><i>Oh no.</i> “Thanks.” Br’aad walked past, brushing off the shoulder that he touched. To his suspecting horror, all of the desks were labeled, numbers from 1 to 30 in black sharpie at the right corner. And he had the seat all the way to the back. Not the worse thing, to sit in the back, but Br’aad figured out very quickly that he’d hate this class and the teacher. There were only a handful of students since the bell hadn’t rang yet, so Br’aad looked around, and found his seat 30. </p><p>He glanced over at Mr. Carnto, who had his back turned and only focused looking out of the doorway. He checked his phone real quick, deciding to play one of those shitty app games until class started. Reaching into his bag to pull out his phone, he realized that he had two phones in there. He pulled them both out, mentally facepalming when he saw both his phone and Taxi’s leaf green phone out. He’d forgotten to give it back. He shrugged to himself, figuring he could deliver it when he saw him afterschool.</p><p>Just for fun though, he pulled it out, snapping another picture of himself and sending it to Velrisa. Again. He was about to send another, when a loud ‘ahem’ scared him. Flashbacks reeling in his head, he looked up in horror, fully expecting Mr. Carnto.</p><p>A student, to his surprise, was looking down at him. He looked older, with long platinum golden hair that was tied into a braid that laid behind him. The hair was frizzy and looked a bit like hay. Br’aad grinned, putting his phone down.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Br’aad.” He held out his hand enthusiastically.</p><p>“You’re in my seat.” He sterned, gesturing for him to get out of the seat. Br’aad raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“This is my seat? Just ask Mr. Carne, this is seat 30.”</p><p>“This is seat 29.”</p><p><i>Oh shit.</i> He looked at the upper right corner, and lo and behold, 29 written in black sharpie. Br’aad blushed, quickly getting out of the seat, and sitting down in the seat behind him. </p><p>“I am—so sorry, bro. I just, didn’t see.” Br’aad chuckled.</p><p>The guy sat down, and Br’aad realized that he had left the phone in his seat. Reluctantly not wanting to bother him, he awkwardly tapped his shoulder. The guy turned around with a groan, “What?”</p><p><i>Damn. He’s rude.</i> “Uh. I left my phone there. Can I have it?”</p><p>Begrudgingly, he turned back around to fish for the phone, when he suddenly froze. Br’aad peaked over to try and see why he froze. He prayed it wasn’t a rat, or something.</p><p>“This isn’t your phone?” The guy blurted, turning back around with an aghast face. Br’aad gave him a puzzled look, <i>did he know Saxi too?</i></p><p>“Nope! It’s my friend’s. I forgot to give it back, so, can I have it?”</p><p>“Oh.” The guy looked down at the phone in his hand, then looked back up at Br’aad. Br’aad grinned at him, snatching the phone from his hand. </p><p>“Do you… know Taxi too?” </p><p>The guy looked up at him, giving a warm smile back. He held out a hand to shake to Br’aad’s pleasant surprise. “I’m Cab. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>It felt oddly fishy, but it wasn’t like he was going to deny a new friend. Br’aad shook his hand, “I’m Br’aad! I’m new here.”</p><p>“Ah, are you the lottery winner? Nice to have you here.”</p><p>“That’s me.” Br’aad grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>longest one yet! more to come, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sugar Cookies And Tinted Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heads up -- kinda important stuff in end notes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that he wasn’t fired yet, never failed to bewilder Mountain. The first time he snapped at a student, he was fully ready to pack his shit and leave. He was unpleasantly surprised to find himself at anger management classes rather than drinking straight from a bottle of vodka. That experience left one impression, and one impression only.</p><p><i>The school didn’t give a shit for it’s students.</i> If it didn’t, he’d be gone by then. After spending the three weeks at anger management and returning back, he’d already figured out that the result of his lack of termination, was because of a lazy staff that more-so focused on the for-profit side of the private institution (and white privilege, Mountain would later come to find out).</p><p>He debated leaving. Really, he did. Even though he liked working one on one with kids, he <i>hated</i> whenever he found himself snapping at students. But unfortunately for everyone involved, he had to pay his bills somehow. So, for the past two and a half years that he’s spent here, he’s made an effort to try to stop himself, and even apologize when he did. He wasn’t an idiot, he got a degree and he understood the consequences of screaming at teenagers, and the importance of a safe environment. </p><p>And he was doing good! He recently got a therapist, and was making what he thought was a good name for himself among the student body, finding a few gifts of chocolate on Halloween on his desk. That is, until he was staying up late dealing with something that truly wasn’t his business, on the assumption that he’d have the day of the next day… until he was called for work at 6:15 AM. And after forgetting to take his meds, having nothing but one cup of black coffee, dropping his work-from-home laptop on his driveway, and nearly crashing into two separate idiots all in the span of 45 minutes, <i>he was tired.</i> He wasn’t even thinking straight, so when someone topped it all off by throwing up on his car, <i>he was pissed.</i></p><p>Still out of energy and sleep-deprived, he managed to drive himself to the local Publix during his lunch break, and pick up his favorite apologetic sugar cookies and a thing of Kool-Aid. He’d call over the kid during lunch or class or something, and try and make amends. Maybe he’d even call over the brother.</p><p>Well, in a scathing effort to do at least one or the either, he was out-of-the-blue topped with the guidance counselor’s work, as she left early for some goddamn reason. But he didn’t really mind that task, he enjoyed working with Velrisa, as she was one of the only students who he didn’t make a first impression by yelling at her. </p><p>Her friend though was not as fortunate. Mountain had the galls to not yell his head off in the middle of a cafeteria, but judging by how the boy coward in fear, he’d probably have to offer him the entire box. He felt guilty, he always did. But what was done was done, he just hoped that his sorry excuse for a gentle tone and a box of sugar cookies could set something of a safe environment for him. Seeing as he couldn’t call over the kid who threw up all over his car, he could make do with Taxi. </p><p>So when he heard his doorknob slowly turn, he took a deep breath, and waited for Taxi to make himself present. </p><p>──────────────</p><p>Taxi’s final three periods were nothing to rave about. Fifth period U.S Government was dull. He’d thought that he would enjoy sixth period AP Environmental Science. <i>He was wrong.</i> The only thing keeping him alive were the lab partner assignments with Velrisa. He would notice Cab’s forlorn looks to him, and absolutely dread the inevitable of being in that class without Velrisa. Unfortunately, they sat right behind him, so while they couldn’t verbalize their discomfort, the two could read each other like a book. </p><p>His final class came and went, and as soon as the dismissal bell rang, he reached for his phone. Feeling the empty air in his pocket, he groaned, remembering that Br’aad probably had it. They didn’t really discuss an area to meet up, so he just awkwardly waited next to the classroom he remembered he saw on Br’aad’s schedule as his seventh period. Luckily, Br’aad left the classroom, surprisingly late compared to the other students. Br’aad looked around, before finding Taxi and giving him an excited wave. </p><p>“Oh, Saxi! Here,” Br’aad reached out his phone, to which Taxi took with pleasure.</p><p>“Thank you.” He opened his phone up, and his eyebrow cocked, seeing a picture of Br’aad eyes staring up at him from his lock screen with the time 3:16 PM.</p><p>“Did you change my lock screen?”</p><p>Br’aad grinned. “I got bored.”</p><p>He wasn’t all too surprised, it felt like a Br’aad thing to do. Plus, he didn’t have it password protected. “Tell me you at least put your number in here.” </p><p>Br’aad nodded his head. “Yup! Don’t worry. When do you have to be at the dean’s office?”</p><p>Taxi thought for a moment. When did he have to go? He assumed just right after school, so maybe he should play it safe and be there before 3:20. </p><p>“I’m not sure, but I was on my way now. We can hang out afterwards, I’m sure your meeting will be done by then.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>The two shuffled there for an awkward moment, before Taxi cleared his throat, looking back up at him. “So, I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Yeah. See you later, Saxi!” Br’aad smiled. Taxi gave a friendly smile back, traversing his way to the dean’s office.</p><p>He braced himself to be yelled at. He braced himself for a detention. He’s never had a detention or a referral before, so it’d sting a little, but he was ultimately ready for the worst. He gulped, standing in front of the big wooden door, the simple sign that read ‘Mr. Stormbraid – Dean’. He gulped and slowed turned the doorknob.</p><p>He did not brace himself for the dean to have a container of Publix sugar cookies and two Kool-Aids sitting on his desk. He stared at the concoction, puzzled. Maybe they weren’t meant for him?</p><p>“Oh, Taxi.” Mr. Stormbraid spoke, his voice uncharacteristically calm. Taxi nervously smiled. Mr. Stormbraid raised an eyebrow, pointing at the seat in front of his desk.</p><p>“Uh, take a seat.”</p><p>His voice was so gentle. <i>He’s never heard his voice so gentle.</i> Maybe <i>this</i> was the Mr. Stormbraid that Velrisa always talked about. Mr. Stormbraid opened the plastic tray of cookies, a pleasant whiff of the pastries filling the air. Taxi’s mouth practically watered.</p><p>“Have one.” </p><p>As much as Taxi wanted to, he glared at the dean, not fully believing that this was the man who spat in his face after he called him short and single. He hesitantly took a cookie, one frosted with pink frosting. He bit into it, smiling as a wave of nostalgia filled him. It’s been so long since he’s had one of these. Mr. Stormbraid pushed a kool-aid towards him, one that looked surprisingly cold. Taxi gripped the packet, pleasantly surprised that it was ice cold.</p><p>“So, I got these, to uh—apologize.” He said to Taxi, a tone so gentle that it could’ve been a father figure.</p><p>Taxi glared once again, puzzled. He didn’t really know how to respond. </p><p>“Kids here know me as hard-headed. So, I’ve made a habit of whenever I yelled at a kid for no reason, I buy them cookies or some shit.”</p><p>“How come you haven’t been fired yet?” Taxi blurted. His stomach dropped, again, realizing what left his mouth before he could even control it. </p><p>To his surprise, Mr. Stormbraid chuckled, taking a cookie from the tray. “Good question. I think it’s because a lot of the admin here don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Hearing Mr. Stormbraid curse wasn’t as much of a surprise as he thought it’d be. He was more surprised at his soft gesture. “T-Thank you.” He managed to say, swallowing down a chunk.</p><p>The dean nodded. “If you need anything, don’t go to the guidance counselor. She’s shit. I’m not saying that I’m better than most of the staff here, but I’m better than most of the staff here. My office is always open, so if you ever want to skip, just say I need you in here and I’ll.. like.. play along.”</p><p>Taxi finished his cookie. He didn’t move to open his Kool-Aid, he just stared dumbfounded at the man. </p><p>“Do.. people actually do that?”</p><p>The dean nodded, chewing down a cookie. “Your friend Velrisa does. And so do a lot of other students.”</p><p>“Is.. is that it?” He asked, hesitantly reaching for another cookie. Mr. Stormbraid enthusiastically gestured him to grab one, and he <i>smiled</i> at him.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re free to go.”</p><p>Taxi stood up, making nervous glances to the dean. He cleared his throat. “Thank you. Mr. Stormbraid.”</p><p>He shook his head, looking up at him once more. “Just call me Mountain. Tell all your friends to call me Mountain. I’m sick of ‘Stormbraid.’”</p><p>“Oh.” He cleared his throat nervously again. “Thank you, Mountain. Uh, bye-bye.”</p><p>He quickly turned to leave, ignoring the small chuckle that clearly mocked him. Closing the door behind him, he checked his phone, 3:26. </p><p>
  <i>Holy shit. What just happened?</i>
</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Br’aad sat outside, leaning his back against the wall. He checked his phone over and over again, realizing that over 10 minutes have passed ever since he bid Taxi goodbye to his meeting with the dean. <i>3:29 PM.</i> Maybe Ob’ wouldn’t even come, maybe something came up.</p><p>He hoped so. He wanted to hang out with Taxi for a bit and ride home with Sylnan, blasting Mean Girls or Les Mis. His phone suddenly chimed, and Br’aad immediately reached to swipe up.</p><p>
  <i>I just finished my meeting &amp; it was super weird, are you still around?<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Br’aad sighed in relief, an excited grin creeping on to his face. To his unfortunate timing, a familiar fancy black Mercedes pulled up, with dark tinted windows but a familiar license plate. His heart sank. He glanced back down at the message, starting to type out a response.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>i think I got the date wrong bc no one is here &amp;

sylnan came to pick me up anyways, smth came up</i></p><p><i>im rly sorry</i>
</p><p>After a few moments of anticipation, his phone chimed again. Before he could check it, the Mercedes honked, and while he couldn’t see any faces in the car, he knew it was for him. He shut off his phone, putting it on do not disturb and turning off the ringer. Shoving it in his pocket, he hastily got into the car, hoping that no one was watching him.</p><p>He sighed, stepping into the passenger’s seat. He didn’t look at him, not right away. He tried his best not to look disappointed or pissed, just staring at the tinted window. A familiar chuckle sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>"How was your first day, Br’aad?” Ob asked. He could feel his eyes piercing his skin, and he knew he’d eventually would have to turn to face him.</p><p>So he did. He faced him with his familiar goofy smile, doing his best to relax in the expensive stiff ass leather seats. “Like I said before, it was good.”</p><p>He didn’t think that he was worthy of knowing all of the good deets. That was for him and Sylnan, maybe even Katherine.</p><p>“Good, that’s good.” Ob started the car up again, pulling into reverse. He looked up at Br’aad once more, shining a knowing smirk that Br'aad recognized.</p><p>“Let’s go to my office, shall we? Much more room and privacy to work with.”</p><p>Br’aad held back the uncomfortable snarl he so wanted to let out. And he smiled, just as always.</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lots of stuff happening this chapter!! finally giving more room for Mountain to shine. HUGE inspo for my written Mountain from @VenetaPsi 's work on 'Super Glue and Shattered Glass', that was my favorite depiction of Mountain i've seen so far, and while i've written this Mountain differently and have different plans for him, i gotta give my inspiration credit where credit is due!! </p><p>thanks for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When They Do, I'll Be Right Behind You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for all the support yall, i won't be replying to every single each comment anymore, but plspls just know that im very grateful for your supportive comments, thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylnan hummed to himself, doing his best to not break out into panic. He sat in his car, in the school parking lot, anxiously looking ahead to see if within the crowds of students, Br’aad would walk out among with them. He glanced at his phone, it was 7:14, do club meetings even last this long? He hoped maybe he was hanging out with that guy, Taxi. He didn’t have Taxi’s number, so he couldn’t really check.</p><p>To Katherine’s disappointment, he left her place earlier than he usually would’ve. She had offered to go with him to look for Br’aad, but Sylnan braced himself for the worse, opting it best that he look himself. Sylnan did his best to calm himself down, recounting his time at Katherine’s. He hummed the song that had played when she pulled him into a dance, and shuffled his feet the same way she had taught him. She had also given him what she called a ‘cooking care package’, filled with various vegetables and the noodle packs that Sylnan fully planned to cook tonight, the bag sitting in the back. On top of that, she managed to sneak some spaghetti, stored in some spare tupperware. Even though Sylnan feared that Katherine’s caretakers might notice a few missing items from their pantry, with both Br’aad and Sylnan starting school, Sylnan couldn’t binge odd jobs, so he only had the bare scraps for rent and bills. And the fact that rent recently was raised, didn’t put him in a place to politely decline.</p><p>He checked his phone again, 7:17. He sighed, deciding to just go back home for now. He had already scoured the school twice, and he was pretty sure if he stepped in for the third time, he’d be setting himself up for disappointment <i>and</i> get kicked out.</p><p>As he pulled out of the parking lot, for a split moment he debated whether he should put music on to calm him down. The silence in the car didn’t feel right, but neither would Broadway Musicals without Br’aad singing along to them. He finally pulled into the apartment complex. He checked his phone once more, 7:32 and still no texts. He lumbered to the door of the small apartment, and like a miracle, there laid Br’aad, who looked like he had just gotten home as well. He gripped the kitchen counter, clearly depending on it for standing support.</p><p>Sylnan’s shoulders relaxed from tension he wasn’t aware that he was holding. He ran to the counter ready to interrogate <i>the hell</i> out of him, when he stopped. He was limping, and his buttoned school shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. He still had his usual green scarf on, but he looked exhausted. He immediately ran to his side, putting an arm around him to support him.</p><p>“Br’aad?”</p><p>Br’aad looked like he was about the collapse. Sylnan went to guide him to the couch, when Br’aad swatted him away.</p><p>“Hey, Syl.” Br’aad grinned. His cheerful demeanor didn’t match the state he was in, his hair was disheveled and upon closer inspection, his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the counter. Sylnan grabbed his arm, forcing him to sit on the couch. As the two sat down, Sylnan sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“What—What happened?”</p><p>Br’aad tiredly chuckled, “Well, I.. I didn’t want to call you.”</p><p>Sylnan blinked. “What?”</p><p>“You… You haven’t hung out with Katherine in a while, and I didn’t want to intervene, so I-I decided to walk but—funny story—I almost got run over, and I ran for the majority of the way, and, you know me, I sweat—”</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Sylnan held Br’aad’s hands, trying to calm him down. He was rambling, and when he rambled, Sylnan knew from past experiences that he usually fell into a panic attack. He rubbed his thumb over Br’aad’s hand, putting his other hand over his own chest. </p><p>Br’aad nodded at him, recognizing the familiar gesture. Sylnan took a deep breath, Br’aad breathing along with him. And then he exhaled, Br’aad exhaling with him. They did this a few more times, before Br’aad finally seemed to be calmer, his breathing patterns stabilizing.</p><p>“Do you need a hug?” </p><p>Br’aad wordlessly nodded at him, looking away. Sylnan dove into the hug, tightly wrapping his arms around his chest. He could hear Br’aad sniffle, as he loosely hugged him back. Sylnan knew that sometimes these hugs would last a few minutes, to sometimes an entire night. When they were younger, Br’aad made a habit of sleeping in Sylnan’s bed after a particular nightmare. They would play this exact routine before Br’aad would be able to comfortably tell him what was wrong. To Sylnan’s surprise, Br’aad was the one who pulled away first, giving Sylnan one of his more softer smiles.</p><p>“Did you bring home food from Katherine’s?”</p><p>Sylnan nodded, getting up to go make a bowl of the spaghetti. Br’aad laid on the dusty couch, turning on his side to face their TV that had been broken for years. Sylnan quickly came back with Katherine’s cold spaghetti with a small fork. He laid it on the small table, sitting next to his brother.</p><p>“You should’ve called me, I left Kath’s over an hour ago.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you.” He mumbled, reaching for the bowl. </p><p>Sylnan sighed, laying back and resting his feet on the table. “You never bother me.”</p><p>“Even when I kept trying to butt in with Katherine while you guys were slow dancing?” Br’aad smirked.</p><p>Sylnan snorted, lightly punching Br’aad in the shoulder. “Jokes on you, I actually got to dance with her tonight without your interruption.”</p><p>Br’aad chuckled, twirling strands on his fork. Sylnan smiled, pulling a stray noodle from the bowl and dropping it into his mouth. </p><p>“But yes, even when you try to butt in with me and Kath dancing.” </p><p>Even when the spaghetti was cold, and the broken light above them kept flickering, Sylnan wouldn’t trade these quieter moments with Br’aad for the world. Just the two of them, pretending that they didn’t have financial problems that were only temporarily solved when Sylnan broke the law for money. Pretending that Sylnan didn’t tell his brother that he got all his money from a gang who hurt innocent people, pretending that Sylnan hadn’t sacrificed his morals to keep his only family alive. </p><p>It didn’t matter right then, because they were here now, disgustingly throwing wet noodle strands at each other.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>The fourth time that they had knocked at her door, Velrisa couldn’t do much to stop the annoyed groan that left her throat.</p><p>“Velrisa? Are you sure you’re not hungry?” One of her host moms, Rina, asked, for the fourth time. </p><p>Velrisa grumbled, turning to face the door for a split moment. She didn’t bother standing up, she just sighed and rolled her eyes at the door.</p><p>“Yes. I’m busy.” She deadpanned for the fourth time. She turned her chair around, burying her head back in her anatomy textbook.</p><p>“Oh. Alright. Well, whenever you want to come out, Ander sent a package—and he’s told us that he’s been trying to call you and you haven’t been picking up. Don’t worry that man, call him back!”</p><p>Velrisa nearly froze, she remembered Ander calling her as soon as she got home from school. She’d promise herself to call him when she was done with homework. It was 7:40, and she still had a test for AP Chemistry that she had to study for.</p><p>A pang shot through her heart when she heard her phone vibrate again, recognizing the contact picture of her and Ander at her hometown’s fair. She ignored it, pulling her eyes back to the textbook. She had barely passed last quarter of last year; she couldn’t afford to let herself fall back into that spot. Her host moms were very kind, but every little bit of ‘study advice’ that they gave her, didn’t comfort her in the slightest.</p><p>Her phone once rang again, the loud vibration scaring her this time. She grunted, glaring her eyes at her phone. She could feel all of the exhaustion, and the annoyance built up in her, as she threw her phone on her bed with a cry. She felt tears well up in her eyes, <i>she was so tired.</i> </p><p>“I’m not done yet.” Velrisa angrily muttered. She couldn’t disappoint him. </p><p>“Vel?” A distant voice called. Velrisa’s eyes snapped to where the voice came from, <i>her bed</i>. To her horror, the call went through, noticing the timer on the phone screen already at 20 seconds. She hesitated, not wanting to speak to him right now, not when there was so much clutter on her desk. </p><p>The voice from the phone spoke again, but she couldn’t hear it, ringing growing louder and louder in her ear. All she wanted to do was shut the noise up and close her textbooks <i>take a nap</i>. Her stomach growled, had she even eaten dinner? </p><p>Next thing she knew, she was on her bed, unwanted tears freely flowing down her cheek. She sniffled, picking up the phone, finally pressing speaker.</p><p>“Vel? Are you there?”</p><p>Velrisa took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “Hey, Ander.”</p><p>She could hear a sigh of relief from the other end, “Hey, took you long enough.”</p><p>Velrisa sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>She held in a cry, pushing away the heaving in her chest that threatened to bubble out. She gulped, wiping away her face with her shirt once more. She couldn’t find herself able to articulate everything she felt, to how Cab scared her earlier today, and how she hadn’t even told anyone about that, to her test tomorrow that had a 40% impact on her grade, to the fact that she had two D’s because of tests she missed when she had a fever two weeks ago. So, she shakily sighed, pulling her knees against her chest.</p><p>“I’m just tired. Can I call you back?”</p><p>She wished Ander could be there to give her a hug and his special hot chocolate. But he was all the way in Europe, on some sabbatical that he wouldn’t be home for until February. Some days she regrets not accepting his offer to go with him, praying that she had maybe never took the entry exam for Great Wharf, and was instead touring the Vatican with him. </p><p>“Of course, Vel. Is something the matter?”</p><p>“I.. I just need a nap. I’ll call you back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, goodnight then.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Ander.”</p><p>She hung up the phone, throwing it across her bed. She could almost hear the voices of all the mocking boys and girls who pushed her around in Catholic school, as she buried her head in her knees, holding back the sobs that threatened to wreck her throat. </p><p>And then she heard light tapping on her window. She chalked it up to the large tree branches brushing against the window, until she heard more clear knocking. She jolted her head up, her hand reaching for the switchblade she kept next to her bed. Taxi awkwardly stood there, clinging on to the edge of the window. She wiped her face and went to unlock the window. As much as she wanted to be alone, she couldn’t really just leave him to dangle there.</p><p>“You know you can just knock on the front door? My host moms would let you in, you know.”</p><p>“I come into the window once, I have to keep coming through the windows every time.” He swung his feet over the entrance, landing his butt on the window sill. Velrisa sniffled, turning back around to wipe the rest of her face off. </p><p>“Vel? What’s wrong?” Taxi asked, his voice turning gentle.</p><p>“I’m just tired, that’s all.” She mumbled, blowing her nose.</p><p>Taxi awkwardly sat there, thumbing a loose string from his green coat. She sighed, sitting down on her desk chair. She thought for a moment, and then shut her textbooks and pushed them all to the side. </p><p>“It’s just schoolwork. It’s been putting me in quite a bit of stress.” She said simply, closing her 3-inch binder.</p><p>“Is that all?” Taxi raised an eyebrow, egging her to go on.</p><p>Velrisa shoved the binder back into her violet backpack, zipping it up. “I don’t know.” She grunted.</p><p>Taxi winced and cleared his throat. “Sorry. Maybe you should talk to Ander?”</p><p>Velrisa stiffened. She didn’t bother to tear her gaze at Taxi, she moved her backpack to her desk chair and continued to clean up her desk.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” </p><p>“Was.. this a bad time to come in?”</p><p>She sighed, deciding to just fall back limply on her bed. She ran a hand through her purple hair, she’d have to dye it again soon, but every time she took the effort to dye it herself, it didn’t feel right without Ander helping her.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>Taxi hesitantly sat next to her, taking off his shoes and sitting against the wall. After a few moments of a tense silence, he had enough. He got up, and ransacked his bag for something. Velrisa sat up as well, eyeing him peculiarly. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“You’ll see, I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile.” He pulled out two CD’s in their plastic covers. A sense of nostalgia washed over her, recognizing of the disc’s covers immediately.</p><p>Taxi skipped to the corner of her room, where she had stored her and Ander’s old CD player. She had shown it to him once or twice, but didn’t have any CD’s, as she left them behind in her old home. Taxi immediately opened the disc compartment, placing one of the CD’s in. It was no surprise he knew how to use it, anyone who knew Taxi knew how much he cherished his own CD player. To her pleasant surprise, ‘Everybody Wants To Rule The World’ from Tears for Fears played.</p><p>Velrisa giggled, tension releasing from her shoulders. “I haven’t listened to this song since I moved out of Ander’s place.”</p><p>“I know.” Taxi grinned, shuffling to the song. “You told me that awhile back, and I noticed that you’ve been pushing yourself a lot lately. I thought you could use a bit of nostalgia?”</p><p>Velrisa grinned, standing up and now leaning against her desk. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>Taxi held out his hand, clear nervousness in his eyes. “M’lady?” He said awkwardly, barely able to hold in the laugh that bubbled from his chest.</p><p>Velrisa, barely making any effort to hold back a laugh, took his hand. “The pleasure is mine.”</p><p>“Good. That’s—oh!” Taxi yelped, as Velrisa instinctively took the lead, spinning Taxi around and in a dip.</p><p>For a moment, she could forget about everything. Even if just for a moment, nothing mattered, because right now, Taxi was doing everything in his power to try and reclaim the lead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can you tell that i was listening to Everybody Wants To Rule The World on repeat while writing this? thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Brotherly Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so--funny fact--i didnt originally make an outline for this fic, as it's mostly just self-indulgence fun. HOWEVER i have realized i do not like how slow the pacing is so far (e.g 9 chapters for one day), so i made a tiny little outline with me, and i'll be speeding up the pacing quite a bit</p><p>still keeping everything self-indulgent and with a bit of unintentional social commentary on stuff that i will explore the hell out of for each character</p><p>happy reading!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Br’aad turned off the shower, stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist. The bathroom mirror was a bit foggy, as he turned on the sink to brush his teeth. He felt the bruising hickeys on his neck, wincing when he pressed a little too hard on them. They’d faded a bit compared to two days ago when he got them, but they were still noticeable. He noted to himself to apply some foundation and wear his scarf in the meantime. Br’aad usually was the one who woke up earliest, so he got the bathroom first, while Sylnan made something for breakfast. They fell into the routine after their second day, surprisingly enough.</p><p>Finishing up in the bathroom, he walked out to the kitchen, noticing a disheveled Sylnan who sat at the counter, hand running through his hair. It was Wednesday, third day of school, but most importantly—the second to last week of October—which meant that rent was due soon. </p><p>Br’aad cleared his throat. “Uh, your turn in the bathroom.”</p><p>Sylnan’s body jolted in surprise. He sluggishly turned around, his eyelids heavy and drooping. Br’aad grimaced, “Did you even sleep last night?”</p><p>“There was a construction job available yesterday, I saw it on our way home from school.”</p><p>Br’aad raised an eyebrow at him, an uneasy feeling rising. “I never saw you leave the apartment?”</p><p>“It was late, midnight-ish.”</p><p>“So, you didn’t sleep.”</p><p>“I did! Only for like an hour or so, but look.” And Sylnan held up a thickly filled envelope. Br’aad gaped.</p><p>“You left in the middle of the night for a construction job? And got enough money for $700 rent? I didn’t even know—why didn’t you tell me?” He frowned at him. They were playing the same song and dance as they did last month, and the month before that. I mean sure, Br’aad felt a bit hypocritical, but a part of him was projecting the fact that he thought that by his legs being a bit sore, he could be a bit more useful. </p><p>Sylnan sighed, placing the envelope on the counter. “I had money already saved up from jobs I took earlier. Look, Br’aad, I’m sorry. You were the one getting the money the last few months, and I didn’t want you to worry, so I left after you fell asleep.”</p><p>Br’aad’s mood felt sour, but it’s not like he could blame his older brother. He just nodded at him, taking his seat at the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Go shower.” He told him, grimly eating his cereal.</p><p>Sylnan dragged his feet to the bathroom, tiredly ignoring his brother’s mood. Br’aad sighed, deciding just to save the $400 bucks he got the other day for next month. Maybe he could save enough up to help Sylnan pay off his car. He tightened the green scarf around his neck, only wincing slightly at the pressure on his bruises. </p><p>──────────────</p><p>“Good morning, Vel.” Taxi greeted, taking his seat in front of hers. Velrisa looked up from her phone, giving him a smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Taxi.”</p><p>“Good, you’re both here.” Tristan looked up at both of them, closing whatever textbook he had on his desk. Taxi amusedly cocked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Good morning to you as well, Tristan.”</p><p>Tristan was younger than the both of them, and technically he was supposed to be a freshman, but he somehow managed to skip his way into sophomore year <i>and</i> land a spot on the Student Council. </p><p>“Did you hear about the Halloween party that they’re throwing?”</p><p>Velrisa glared at him, “What Halloween party?”</p><p>Tristan giddily grinned, which was a strange occurrence for the both of them. “The vice president of the Junior Student Council is throwing a Halloween party at his house, next Saturday.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t really do parties?” Taxi stared at him, puzzled at his out-of-character-excitement.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t. But an opportunity to socialize with the other student councils? I’m trying to make friends here, I’m poor and they’re rich.”</p><p>Even though it was very well known that Velrisa didn’t like commending hanging out with people for the sole reason that they’re rich, Taxi had to give a little golf clap to him. Besides Velrisa, he hadn’t met anyone as ambitious as Tristan. And he was 14. </p><p>“You’re going to <i>use</i> them?”</p><p>“Of course I am, how else am I supposed to survive here?”</p><p>Velrisa frowned, rolling her eyes and looking back at her phone. Tristan turned his attention to Taxi, giving an unusual cheeky grin.</p><p>“Parties aren’t really your style either, but maybe you should ask out certain someone.”</p><p>“Gods, Tristan—I thought romance wasn’t your thing either?” He groaned, turning himself back around as well. Velrisa actually looked up, looking at Taxi. He could feel both of their stares, so he sighed, staring down at his phone.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll, like, mention it to him. Parties aren’t an ideal first date anyways, a café would be nicer.”</p><p>“So, you <i>do</i> want to go on a date with him?” Velrisa smirked.</p><p>Taxi turned red, turning back around to give Velrisa an annoyed glare. "Vel!" He whined.</p><p>As luck would have it, right before the bell rang, Br’aad sprinted in. He panted, resting his hands on his knees for a moment. Ms. Philia chuckled at him, ushering him to go take a seat. He plopped in his desk next to Taxi, before throwing down his bag. </p><p>“I made it.” He breathed out. </p><p>“You.. made it.” Taxi nodded, reaffirming the statement. </p><p>“Good morning, Br’aad. Have you heard of the Halloween party?” Velrisa smugly smirked. Taxi gave her the dirtiest glare he could muster, ignoring Tristan’s pathetic attempts to keep in a giggle.</p><p>“No, but you should tell me about it.” He grinned at her. </p><p>“It’s next Saturday,” Tristan interjected, “The vice president of the junior student council is throwing it, so I’m going for academic connections.”</p><p>“Oh. Is it an actual party, though?”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Tristan scoffed. </p><p>“I’ll.. think about going. I’ll ask Sylnan.” Br’aad beamed. </p><p>Ms. Philia cleared her throat to start class, and improv class went into session.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>If you gave Mountain a dollar for every time a teacher annoyed him, he wouldn’t need to work as a teacher to pay his bills. <i>Sylnan Vengelor,</i> that was the name of one of the lottery winners. And according to Ms. Beau, he was on his way to his office. </p><p>Mountain had previously tried to get the lottery winners into his office, but some thing or another came up three days in a row. Third time’s a charm, and he wasn’t even trying. He did his basic research on him, found out that the other lottery winner was named Br’aad Vengelor, and that they were brothers. He also found out that they both went to East Garden High beforehand, one of the more carefree, rundown schools in the east side of town. Which explained why there was so little information on them.</p><p>What Mountain found interesting, was that in Sylnan’s high school career up until this year—his junior year—he had a total number of 92 absences, 12 detentions, 3 referrals, and 2 suspensions. His grades weren’t all too great either, his GPA averaged to be a 2. His brother, on the other hand stayed out of trouble <i>way</i> more often, he still had 1 suspension and 6 detentions, but his GPA was a 3.8.</p><p>“Come in.” He grunted, scrolling down the page a bit more.</p><p>The door opened slightly, and in revealed a familiar jet haired junior, who understandably so, was more than unhappy to see him. Mountain gestured to the seat in front of him, while he fished for the leftover Publix cookies in the bag he brought. Pulling out the plastic tray with half of the sugar cookies, he placed it on his desk in front of him. When Mountain had asked Ms. Beau why he was being sent over, she hung up, not even an obligatory forced ‘have a good day.’ He had nothing but his degree and the cookies in front of him to work with.</p><p>Sylnan threw him a perplexed glare, pointing at the cookies hesitantly. He looked up at the dean, to which Mountain gestured him to take one. Sylnan shook his head, and Mountain shrugged in response, opting to take a cookie himself.</p><p>Mountain took a bite off of the cookie, closing off of the tabs. “Can you tell me why you were sent here?”</p><p>Mountain wasn’t too surprised when Sylnan gave a small roll of his eyes, slumping over in the seat. He huffed, looking away from Mountain.</p><p>“Using my phone in class, I think.” He deadpanned. </p><p>Mountain sighed, “Did she confiscate your phone?”</p><p>Sylnan nodded. “Yeah. I kinda need it. It’s sort of my only communication with my brother.”</p><p>Mountain thought for a moment, looking at his screen, then back at Sylnan. He finally finished his cookie and sat up straight, looking the Vengelor brother in the eye.</p><p>“I’ll call Ms. Beau for your phone. She’s always been an annoying stickler for rules.”</p><p>Sylnan’s eyes widened for a split second, in what Mountain could only decern in as surprise. Mountain also expected that. He picked up the office phone, looking at the number sheet for the room number. Dialing the digits in, he let it ring as he pressed it to his ear, chewing on his second cookie. </p><p>The phone did eventually pick up, Ms. Beau’s nasally voice coming through, “Ms. Beau.”</p><p>“Beau, I thought I asked you to stop wasting my time with people who use their phones in class.”</p><p>Sylnan stared in curiosity, his back straightening up as he leaned in. Mountain’s face fell in a grimace, as Sylnan could overhear the nasal murmuring of Ms. Beau’s voice through the phone.</p><p>“Yeah—I don’t want to hear it. You’re doing nothing but disrupting class time and <i>my</i> time. The boy needs his phone to communicate with his family, confiscate it for the period and move on… Yes, I have spoken with him,” Mountain glared at Sylnan, “And he <i>won’t</i> use it in class again.”</p><p>Sylnan reluctantly nodded at him.</p><p>“..Well if it happens again, take his damn phone away for the period. I’m going to send him back to class, if that boy doesn’t get his phone back <i>and I have to hear about it—</i>”</p><p>Mountain rolled his eyes, unashamedly doing nothing to hide his annoyance. He bid her the obligated ‘have a good afternoon’ and hung up after a few minutes of talking. He cleared his throat, turning his body to face Sylnan. </p><p>“Listen, kid. I know you don’t exactly respect me, but the least I can do for you is try to make amends. So let me start here. I’m sorry for cursing out you and your brother.” He slightly pushed the plastic tray forward. </p><p>Sylnan softened, looking more bashful than anything. “You have to apologize to Br’aad too.” He mumbled under his breath, looking away.</p><p>“I know, and I will. But much like how I’ll tell him, I’m going to tell you the same thing. If any of these piss-ass teachers or staff bother you, you come to me. Even if it isn’t the teachers, if you ever need to skip class—don’t make it a habit—then just say you have to come to me.”</p><p>Sylnan kind of just stared for a moment, gaping in disbelief. </p><p>“It’s a lot, and it’s probably weird as hell to be hearing that from someone who called you an asshole two days ago, but it’s the least I can do.”</p><p>He didn’t say anything back, not really sure what to say, or even how to say anything at all. He just nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck. Mountain stared for a moment as well, waiting to see if he’d respond. When he didn’t, he sat back on his chair.</p><p>“Well then, go on—get out of here. And don’t cause her trouble, she annoys the hell out of me.”</p><p>Sylnan nodded again, and didn’t take time to look behind him as he made his way to the door. He muttered a small ‘thanks’ and closed the door behind him. Mountain sighed, turning his head back to the computer screen.</p><p>“Fuckin’ kids.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Uh, Finances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vel, I’m hungry.” Taxi whined, begrudgingly dragging his feet across the floor. Velrisa rolled her eyes at him, still dragging his hand along.</p><p>“It’s just quick Taxi, you didn’t have to come with me.” </p><p>Taxi pouted, looking off to the side. “Yeah, but I wanted to.” He mumbled under his breath.</p><p>Velrisa giggled, turning the corner to the infirmary room. She knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for it to swing open. She peaked in through the small window, glancing around for Ms. Jas. A few beats of silence passed, and she sighed, stepping back. Taxi smiled in assurance, resting his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Just give it a moment, Vel. Maybe she’s in the bathroom?”</p><p>Velrisa kept staring at the door handle, praying that it would swing open any time now. To her miracle, the door handle slowly turned, revealing Ms. Jas at the other side. Velrisa could barely contain her excitement, rushing up to the barely open doorway.</p><p>“Ms. Jas, I’m so sorry to bother you. But I was wondering if you knew if—” </p><p>“I know, I know—the hospital volunteer service.” Ms. Jas gave a soft smile, widening the door. She gestured her to come in. </p><p>Velrisa nervously sauntered into the infirmary, giving an unsure look to Taxi. Taxi smiled at her, and went to follow her inside, when the door’s entrance narrowed immediately. “Not you.” Ms. Jas glared, closing the door completely. </p><p>Velrisa held in a snort, taking a seat on the swivel chair in front of her desk. Ms. Jas circled around to her own seat. She looked up at Velrisa and grinned. </p><p>“So, I did talk to the representative of the volunteer program at the hospital, and I got your volunteer application submitted. I haven’t received a response yet, but they seemed to appreciate that I allow you to volunteer here.”</p><p>“And.. your recommendation?”</p><p>“And my recommendation.”</p><p>Velrisa couldn’t fight the excited grin off her face, as she leaned into her desk. “When will they get back to you?”</p><p>Ms. Jas smirked, leaning back on her chair. “I believe today, actually. I sent it in a few days ago, I’m surprised you only came to me now about it.”</p><p>“I.. was a bit preoccupied this week.” Velrisa bit her lip, silently praying that she hadn’t seen her recent grades. </p><p>Ms. Jas smiled, shuffling a few papers. She pulled out a pamphlet from underneath the pile, handing it to her. Velrisa grabbed it, recognizing it as the St. Austen Hospital Volunteer pamphlet. She looked up gratefully at Ms. Jas, shoving it into her bag.</p><p>“You left it here last time, I thought you might’ve been looking for it.”</p><p>“It slipped my mind, but thank you.”</p><p>Ms. Jas nodded, “Of course. Go eat your lunch, I think your friend is getting impatient.” She smirked at the door. </p><p>Velrisa turned to the door, snorting at the sight. Taxi desperately looked in, his face not quite pressed against the glass, but <i>close enough</i>. </p><p>“Have a good day, Ms. Jas.”</p><p>She nodded at her, turning her head back to her computer. Velrisa got up, holding back the urge to shove the door against Taxi’s face. She grinned, closing the door behind her. </p><p>“So? Did you get it?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet, but I think I’ll know later today.”</p><p>Taxi grinned, grabbing her arm to walk to the cafeteria. “I’m pretty sure you’ll make it.”</p><p>“One can hope.” </p><p>The two made their way to the cafeteria. Walking in, they noticed a quite less-enthusiastic Br’aad twirling noodles in his seat, Sylnan and Katherine nowhere in sight. Taxi sat down in front of Br’aad, tapping his shoulder.</p><p>“Br’aad, are you alright?”</p><p>He looked up, smiling at him as he shoved a pile of noodles in his mouth. “Yeah, I’m good.” He assured; his words muffled.</p><p>Velrisa sat down next to Taxi, putting her things down and pulling out her Tupperware, “Where’s Sylnan and Katherine?”</p><p>He gulped down the noodles, wiping off the juice from his lips with a napkin. “Katherine’s at student council, I don’t know where Sylnan is, though.”</p><p>Taxi frowned. “Did you call him? Or text him?”</p><p>“Yeah, no response. Uh, I’m sure he’s fine.” </p><p>Br’aad’s smile felt too wide, his eyes weren’t crinkled like how they normally were, and he kept glancing away from them when he spoke. If Velrisa didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t have noticed how oddly nervous Br’aad was.</p><p>“Br’aad, are you sure everything is okay?” She asked carefully, eyeing his body movements. Not to her surprise, he looked away, giving a hesitant laugh.</p><p>“Yeah! No, it’s just—” Br’aad paused. He thought for a moment, then sighed. He put his fork down, his plastered cheery demeanor fading. “We.. We had a fight this morning. The car ride was really awkward, and—and I haven’t heard from him since. I’m just.. trying not to worry about it. Stuff like this normally boils over, anyways. He’ll show up eventually.”</p><p>Velrisa frowned at him, “That doesn’t sound very healthy, Br’aad. You should talk about it with him.”</p><p>Br’aad looked away, not saying anything. He wasn’t very readable, just noticeably upset. Taxi glanced between the two, and cleared his throat to speak.</p><p>“I’m.. sure you two will be fine. I haven’t known either of you for that long, but I believe you in that he’ll show up eventually.”</p><p>Br’aad gave him a smile, going back to twirling around his microwaveable noodles. “Yeah, thanks guys.”</p><p>Taxi smiled back, more calmly opening up his packed sandwich. “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you guys fighting about?”</p><p>“Oh. Uh, finances.” Br’aad offered an awkward chuckle, clearly not wanting to elaborate. Taxi let out a soft ‘oh’, figuring that this might’ve been a soft subject. He awkwardly cleared his throat.</p><p>“Sorry.” </p><p>“It’s whatever.” He said, mouth full of noodles once more.</p><p>Velrisa, having enough of this tension, pulled out her favorite cherry sparkling water. She hadn’t had a bottle in quite some time, her host mothers mostly buying normal packs of water. She screwed the cap off, taking a rather long gulp from the bottle. Br’aad looked up, bewildered at the sight. When Velrisa finished at least a quarter of a way, she noticed Br’aad staring. She raised an eyebrow at him, half expecting what was to come out of his mouth next.</p><p>“Yes, Br’aad?”</p><p>“Are you drinking <i>fucking</i> diet water?” Br’aad snorted, giving her a judgmental stare.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>6:25 PM. That’s when Mountain was finally free from the office today. He didn’t have a load of homework or essays to grade, but he <i>did</i> have a lot of students who had quite the emotional load to handle. Handling financial aid, social services and housing for students wasn’t extraordinarily rare, but uncommon, nonetheless. Diving back into such topics required time and patience that Mountain normally didn’t have, but watching the Vengelor brothers try and fit in gave him that motivation.</p><p>It’s too bad he didn’t have that much motivation for his own self-care, he had missed his therapist’s appointment again. He didn’t want to bother think about rescheduling, he just wanted to buy a blue Gatorade from the 7/11 and go home. </p><p>Paying for his drink, he opened up the bottle and drank casually as he made his way to his car. That’s when he heard it. Loud rumbling of teenage boys from a nearby alleyway. He put his things in the car, and as best as he could, quietly creeped to the entrance. Shit like this was usually none of his business, but he could’ve sworn—</p><p>“What the hell is this?”</p><p>“Man, I swear—I can go back for your extra—”</p><p>“I don’t <i>want</i> your extra.”</p><p>Mountain grit his teeth, recognizing the familiar teenager, dark chocolate hair swooped back and red dirty sweatshirt. He held a rather large switchblade, casually flicking it around in his fingers, staring rather boringly at the conversation. Sylnan fit right in.</p><p>Another guy, who had brown hair that was instead swooped to the side tsk’ed at the boy, stepping back. He nodded to Sylnan, who noticeably gulped. Mountain could see his fingers shaking slightly as he looked unassured at the whole ordeal. The guy sneered at him, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“If you want your pay, you gotta put the fuckin’ work in. Brendon doesn’t pay dead weight.”</p><p>Mountain stepped back as well, quietly rushing to his car. He fumbled with his keys, turning the engine. He hoped that alone would’ve startled them a bit, but even if it hadn’t, he was about to ensure that. He fished in one of the compartments for his broken glock he hadn’t bothered to replace. It looked functioning enough, and that was all he needed. He drove over to the entrance of the alleyway, and stared right at them through his windshield wipers. No hesitation needed, he smashed his hand on the horn of his steering wheel. He glared at them with a snarl and rolled down his window slightly so they could hear him.</p><p>“Get the hell out of here!” Mountain threatened, waving around the gun at them. The boy looked startled enough, running off immediately. The older guy who seemed to be with Sylnan also seemed to flush, funny enough, and ran off in his direction. Sylnan, however, looked the <i>most</i> startled, staring at him for a moment. Then he finally turned his heel to run, when he tripped over something or another. </p><p>It didn’t matter to Mountain, because he hopped out of his car, and marched on over to him. This was a shitty idea to begin with, but it wasn’t like there was any turning back. He stomped over to him, grabbing him by the back of his hoodie.</p><p>“The hell is wrong with you, Vengelor?” He snarled at him, turning the boy around to face him. </p><p>Sylnan seethed, pulling away from his grasp. “The hell is wrong <i>with me?</i> Aren’t you a fucking dean? Since when did you become a cop?” </p><p>Mountain glared at him, contemplating for a moment what to do next. He was right, Mountain wasn’t a cop. But if there was one thing he wasn’t, <i>he was no pussy.</i> He pointed at his car behind him.</p><p>“I’m taking you home. Get in the car.”</p><p>“What? You can’t tell me what to fuckin—”</p><p>“Get. In the car.” </p><p>Sylnan froze at that, the man was definitely intimidating. Mountain knew that, which is why he wasn’t too surprised when he sheepishly walked to the passenger side. He plumped down, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. </p><p>Mountain started the car up, driving away from the situation. He didn’t bother to play music like he always did, he just stared ahead at the road. It was at the second turn he realized he had no clue where Sylnan lived. So, he did the next best thing, and pulled into the nearest Wendy’s. </p><p>Sylnan scoffed, “So what, you’re my dad now?”</p><p>Mountain parked in a parking space, keeping the engine on. He looked over at Sylnan. He still had his switchblade in hand, but he was gripping it tightly this time, thumbing the handle nervously. </p><p>“What the hell were you thinking?’</p><p>“You don’t know shit about me, this isn’t any of your business—I could get you fired.”</p><p>“And I could tell the cops that you work for a gang. Answer my question.” This was a shitty idea, and Mountain knew it. But he was in this far, no fucking way he was pulling out. Sylnan knew he could call the cops, that was probably why he got in the car in the first place. </p><p>Sylnan grunted, looking out of the window and at the gleaming neon sign. “I was thinking I had to pay rent this month to keep a roof over my brother.”</p><p>“You couldn’t work in McDonald’s?”</p><p>“I've worked retail and fast food before. They didn’t like homeless kids working apparently.” </p><p>“So you turn to gutting a kid for money?”</p><p>Sylnan froze for a split second, and then he turned back to Mountain. “Money to pay for food on the table.” His voice hitched.</p><p>“Money you got <i>by stabbing a kid for coke."</i> Mountain raised his voice at him, his anger threatening to bubble and burst out of his chest in flames.
</p><p>The first time that Br’aad’s name leaves Mountains lips, he’ll never forget. An uncontrollable sense of anger and grief fueled deep in Mountain, as he momentarily remembered that boy who Sylnan was about to gut, the fear in his eyes before he ran away.</p><p>Sylnan’s eyes were teary, his voice on the verge of wavering. He sniffled, looking down ashamedly, “It’s part of the business. Everyone has to eat. It’s just how it is.”</p><p>Mountain gripped the steering wheel, seething in rage. A beat of silence passed, and Mountain let out a huff of air. “Does he know?”</p><p>Sylnan turned back to the window, doing his best to look away. Mountain could see his face in the reflection of the glass. “He thinks I take odd jobs. Construction and shit.” Sylnan let out a humorless laugh.</p><p>“Man, you fucked up.” Mountain couldn’t move himself to say anything further. The only thing he could force himself to do was pull out of the parking space, and into the drive through. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Sylnan gave Mountain another puzzled stare as he ordered three Baconator’s, cheese fries and two water bottles in the most civil tone he could manage. When he received the items, he fished out a single Baconator, put it in a cupholder, and handed the rest to Sylnan’s seat.</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“You want it?” Mountain gruffed, turning out of the Wendy’s.</p><p>“I—you paid for it?”</p><p>“Do you want it or not?”</p><p>Sylnan nodded hesitantly, holding the packages a little too close to his chest. Mountain scanned the area and turned his car into some bank. He spotted the ATM Machine and parked it just right in front. Sylnan opened his mouth to ask, when Mountain hopped out of the car and towards the ATM.</p><p>He came back after a few minutes, holding at least three one-hundred bills. Sylnan stared at the money, his grasp on the packages tightening slightly. Mountain pulled out a white envelope from the passenger’s compartment, shoving the bills inside. He held out the envelope to the boy.</p><p>“What the hell, man?” </p><p>“Just take it.”</p><p>Sylnan shoved the switchblade into his sweatshirt pocket, and snatched the envelope from his hand, flipping it over and peaking inside. He didn’t take out the bills, but he closed it up, shoving it inside his sweatshirt pocket as well. One hand on the Wendy’s, another in his pocket, thumbing the paper. </p><p>“Where do you live?” Mountain started up the car, pulling out of the area and into the road.</p><p>“Why are you being so charitable?”</p><p>“I won’t ask again.”</p><p>Sylnan cleared his throat, “Uh—Kingly Road, it’s the apartment complex on the left.”</p><p>The tension of the silent car ride was unbelievably thick, even Mountain shuffled his thighs in the seat, glancing over at Sylnan every minute or two. Sylnan didn’t seem to notice, as he just stared out the window, his hands and sleeves greasy from gripping the Wendy’s bags. It wasn’t too long of a ride, only about fifteen minutes or so, when they finally arrived to their apartment.</p><p>Mountain didn’t exactly have a mansion, per say, but he grimaced at how rusty everything looked. He parked in front, turning the engine off for a moment. He sighed, laying back on his seat. Sylnan reached to open the door, when a click told him that Mountain had just locked it. A mixture of fear and annoyance clouded Sylnan’s eyes.</p><p>Mountain held out his hand, shaking his head. “I just want to talk.”</p><p>“You buy me food, give me three hundred bucks, and drive me home? What do you want?”</p><p>“Kid, I don’t want anything. You think I don’t know what it’s like defending yourself? Paying bills by taking every odd job you see?”</p><p>“You didn’t seem to understand.”</p><p>“I do. I don’t get how you could gut a kid for money, but I know where you’re at right now.”</p><p>Sylnan let out a dry chuckle again, “Yeah, alright.”</p><p>“What I said earlier today in my office, I meant it.” He reached into his work bag in the back seat, and pulled out a business card. </p><p>He hated wasting money to print out those fuckers that he never even bothered placing on his desk, but now felt like a better time than any. He dropped the card into the opening of the Wendy’s bag, not missing how Sylnan flinched when his hand reached near him.</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of shit to do, usually. If you need anything—”</p><p>“Can I go now?” Sylnan interjected, looking more anxious the more that Mountain spoke. The dean shut his mouth and nodded, unlocking the door.</p><p>Sylnan hopped out anxiously, glancing behind at Mountain as he practically sprinted to the stairwell.</p><p>“Have a good day.” Mountain gritted out, cringing at the forced words. Sylnan was already out of sight by then, and Mountain couldn’t help but slamming his head into the steering wheel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>longest one yet, i think</p><p>thanks for reading!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cheesy Fries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>admittedly it's a bit rushed, but it is edited!! i completely went off the rails of my outline for this one smh</p><p>**edit 8/21/20 -- rewrote a scene because i rushed through it and didnt like it!! i'm neurotypical so please do call me out if i'm writing things like breakdowns/anxiety attacks/anxiety wrong!! i am doing my best with the resources available to me, but since i don't experience anxiety firsthand i can get stuff wrong. writing stuff out of my comfort zone with research to train myself for personal projects and stuff!! so if i romanticize sensitive things then lmk PLEASE, they're not my intention and i want to make this fic as readable as i can dfhfk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the both of their surprises, the tension from this morning hadn't left either Sylnan or Br'aad. That much was evident to the two, Sylnan awkwardly shuffling in the driver's seat on the ride home, and Br'aad trying to open his mouth to speak, but not knowing what to say. Br'aad thought that he was over their little <i>kerfuffle</i>, but he soon found out that a part of him still held on to some sort of grudge when they arrived home. </p><p>Sylnan didn't go up the stairs with him to their apartment door, and when Br'aad had asked, his older brother just assured him that he had some nearby construction job to do. Br’aad's mood turned back sour, the air thick with a familiar tension he had recognized from this morning. He just nodded at him, not bothering to ask why he chose to walk rather than take the car. </p><p>Br'aad fumbled with his keys, ignoring the burning of his chest as he fought back a tired snarl. He had slammed his bedroom door open, and threw his bag on the floor, nestling himself underneath his covers. </p><p>A part of him wanted to assume that they'd probably be over it by the time Sylnan got home, maybe the two would even try cooking something with the stuff he brought home from Katherine’s.</p><p>But now it was 7:45 PM. He wasn’t home yet. Br’aad remembered pressing his palms to the sides of his hands, fighting back a cry as he buried his face into his pillow. Normally, he would’ve been this fine with being alone this long, but with the tension from earlier and this morning, and the fact that he hadn’t responded to his texts or calls for the past four fucking hours, <i>he was losing it.</i>

He couldn’t remember a time where Sylnan had been gone that long off the grid.</p><p>And then after what seemed like years, he could hear the door swinging open, and Br’aad ran into the living room, a single tear somehow making its way down Br’aad’s cheek as he saw a greasy, dirty Sylnan holding two Wendy’s bags. He didn’t even care to ask, he just dove into his arms, hugging his torso tightly. Sylnan yelped, nearly dropping his things.</p><p>“Br’aad—”</p><p>“Why didn’t you respond to my texts? You—You were gone for so long, and—”</p><p>“Hey, Hey.” Sylnan pulled away for a moment, dropping the bags to the floor beside them. He pulled Br’aad back into his chest, instinctively caressing his hair to calm him down, a habit that started when they were kids.</p><p>There was so much unsaid and things that should have been said. But that was for a later time. As soon as they pulled away, Sylnan waved around the envelope he got from Mountain. Br’aad’s eyes widened at him, as he snatched a single hundred-dollar bill and flipped it over and back again.</p><p>“Where the hell did you get this money from?”</p><p>“Actually, I got it from that dean. I ran into him, and he gave me a ride home. And three hundred bucks too, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s.. weird?” Br’aad laughed, pulling out a Baconator from the bag.</p><p>“Yeah, but I mean, it’s still money.” Sylnan shrugged at him, nicking the cap off a water bottle.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>When Ms. Philia said that they only had Monday to Wednesday to rehearse, he’d thought he’d be fine. Sure, Ms. Philia only let them know of the deadline yesterday (which was Wednesday), literally the majority of the class had their scenes down. It was impressive, really. They only had like fifty minutes a day for three days to block, characterize and memorize a script, and it was pretty cool to know that Br’aad and Taxi managed to handle it after the second day. The third day plus tiny rehearsals while they ate lunch felt like enough to Taxi when he went to sleep last night.</p><p>Five minutes until class started, and Taxi felt like he had lied to himself.</p><p>“Holy <i>shit,</i> Velrisa, I can’t do this today.” Taxi was on the verge of hyperventilating. He couldn’t even properly close his locker, he just desperately stared at the script of his duet scene.</p><p>Velrisa sighed, gently closing his locker for him. “Taxi, you’ve been muttering lines from your scene the entire morning. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“What if I forget a line? What if I embarrass the both of us? Br’aad’s such a good actor, I’m going to look like complete shit next to him. How could you not be nervous about your first ever scripted scene?”</p><p>“It’s not that different from the improv exercises. There’s just.. words that need to be memorized this time.”</p><p>Taxi stressfully cried out, slamming his back into his locker. He sunk to his knees, burying his face in his arms. “Easy for you to say.”</p><p>Velrisa sympathetically smiled, sitting to his level. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to breathe with me?”</p><p>Taxi nodded, looking up at her. Velrisa breathed in, Taxi holding his breath along with her. After counting 8 seconds in his head, the two exhaled. They did these four more times at least, and at the last exhale, Velrisa pat his back. Taxi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. His chest felt a little lighter, but he couldn’t stop tightly gripping the script.</p><p>Velrisa gently took the paper away from him. “All you and Br’aad have done for the past week was rehearse nonstop. You two will definitely be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. It’s just my nerves, I guess.” He chuckled nervously, standing up.</p><p>“I could get you water, or something if it’d help.”</p><p>“No, no. It’s alright. Uh, thank you though, Vel.”</p><p>The two friends began making their way to their theatre classroom. Taxi shoved his hands into the uniform blazer, nervously rubbing his fingers together. He racked his head for things to tear his mind away from the performance. He always wondered why they had their theatre classes in a classroom, rather than the huge auditorium. That’s where all the acting classes took place, why not improv? Maybe that was just how it worked—maybe improv class was for losers who only took it so they could satisfy an elective.</p><p>
  <i>Oh shit. He was that loser. He was going to completely embarrass himself.</i>
</p><p>“Taxi.” </p><p>He looked up, being jolted out of his thoughts. He expected Velrisa, and was more surprised to see Br’aad waving his hand in front of him, sitting in his usual seat. Taxi looked around in surprise, <i>since when had he and Velrisa sat down?</i></p><p>“Vel told me you were pretty anxious about the scene. Don’t sweat it bro, I’ll carry us.” He grinned at Taxi, punching his shoulder lightly.</p><p>Taxi nervously chuckled. “I assumed so.”</p><p>“But seriously, don’t worry. You’re a great actor, we’re gonna fucking pass this thing.” </p><p><i>Oh shit, was he blushing?</i> “Hell yeah.” Taxi’s voice cracked just slightly.</p><p>Class started by Ms. Philia clearing her throat, as it always did. But this time, she had a bingo machine with several tiny index cards. Taxi could feel cold bead of sweat trailing down his forehead, and the gross moisture in his palms as he clenched his fists on the fabric of his blazer. </p><p>“Performance day!” Ms. Philia grinned at the class, to which everyone else comedically groaned. She gave a laugh and gestured to the bingo machine.</p><p>“If you know how bingo works, you know how today is going to work. I’ll be doing it at random, unless you volunteer. So, if there’s any volunteers—”</p><p>To Taxi’s impending horror, Br’aad’s hand shot up from out of nowhere. Taxi wanted to pull his arm back and slap him with it. His stomach dropped for the second time today when Ms. Philia grinned at him, gesturing him and Taxi to come forward. Br’aad enthusiastically shot out of his seat and practically dragged Taxi out of his. Taxi really felt like he was going to die right then and there. </p><p>Ms. Philia seemed to notice, because her grin faded into a frown. “Taxi? Are you alright?”</p><p>The whole class had their eyes on him, and Taxi wanted to cry. He gulped, plastering a smile at the theatre teacher, “I—I’m good.” His voice cracked. Again. </p><p>Br’aad tapped his shoulder, and immediately frowned when he noticed Taxi’s face. “I-I’m sorry—”</p><p>“Taxi. Take a moment. Go sit outside for a moment.”</p><p>“Mis—Ma’am, I’m fine—I..” He was hyperventilating. He wasn’t sure when it started but now that he realized it, he couldn’t stop. He clutched his chest, struggling to breathe for a moment. Br’aad grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling and led him outside.</p><p>
  <i>Everyone was staring. Even if they didn’t laugh, they still saw it, and now—</i>
</p><p>“Taxi.” Br’aad softly called out to him, they were in the hallway sitting against some lockers. His chest felt so tight. Taxi blinked and he could feel wetness in his eyes, <i>had he been crying?</i></p><p>“I’m sorry, Br’aad. I know this.. this was your time to shine—and I—”</p><p>“Breathe with me.”</p><p>Taxi blinked at him, but followed the familiar breathing exercise. Br’aad seemed nervous as well, but he gently held Taxi’s hand as he led the breaths. After a few moments, Taxi sighed contently, rubbing his thumb softly against Br’aad’s hand. He still felt anxious, but he could breathe and think more clearly. </p><p>“Are.. Are you okay?” He asked him. Taxi nodded, but his eyebrows bunched up.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Taxi breathed, hesitantly looking back at the theatre door.</p><p>“We.. We don’t have to do the scene today. I was just really excited, but if you just had an attack like this, then I don’t want to do it today.” Br’aad said to him. </p><p>Taxi shook his head. “But, you were so excited.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t want to do this if you’re not at your 100%, dude.”</p><p>“I know, but, isn’t it just better to get it out of the way?”</p><p>Br’aad glared at him for a solid moment. “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice softer.</p><p>Taxi couldn't help but think back at the classroom, where he said his words a little too loud. The class watching him as he tried to deny the breakdown that he was so obviously about to have. Where Ms. Philia looked slightly bothered at the interruption, where he knows that the entire class stared at him as Br'aad hurriedly dragged him outside. He wondered if they saw tears fall down his face, his hands nervously picking at themselves and his voice crack and hitch. <i>He should've just said something. What if he ruined Br'aad's first performance? What if he hated him too?</i></p><p> His cheeks flushed warm, as he felt himself sweat again. He felt like crying. “No. Holy shit, no, I don’t think I can.”</p><p>Br’aad nodded at him. He put a hand on his shoulder in assurance. “It’s okay, Saxi. We can just do it tomorrow. I am totally fine with that.” </p><p>Taxi nodded at him, giving him a small plastered smile. Even though his chest felt a little lighter, he still felt like there was a gaping void in his stomach and his chest. The assurance that he heard seven times before all sounded the same, but he always felt a <i>little</i> beter. At least, way better than five minutes ago.</p><p>"Do you want to stay out here a little longer?"</p><p>He had to force himself to at least go inside. He didn't want to be a burden to the other performances, didn't want to hold any of the other ones up. Even if he wanted to stare at the lockers a little longer, he shook his head to Br'aad, wiping away his dried tears.</p><p>"I want to go inside." He muttered to him, looking away as he said it.</p><p>Br’aad stood up and held out his hand to him. “C’mon, <i>Alex</i>.” He grinned at Taxi. Taxi gave a small smirk back, grabbing his hand to pull himself up. His muscles felt weak as he dragged himself back to the door, but he felt a bit more at ease walking back with Br'aad.</p><p>Making their way back to the classroom, Taxi frowned, realizing that they had been long gone enough for Ms. Philia to have call another set of partners. So long, that the set of partners already finished, the class giving a light golf clap as they sat back down. Ms. Philia looked up at Br’aad and Taxi. “Are you two performing?”</p><p>Before Br'aad could speak, Taxi blurted out, “Uh, no. Tomorrow, would be better.” He felt weak again, realizing he had awkwardly stumbled over his words. The class gave a light giggle, and the feeling in his stomach tightened ever so slightly.</p><p>“That’s perfectly okay. Go ahead and take a seat.”</p><p>Br’aad grinned at him, taking his hand and interlocking them together jokingly. Taxi pulled his hand away in alarm, looking apologetically at Br'aad. To his surprise, the blonde boy nodded his head understandingly and still grinned at him, sauntering back to his seat in Br'aad-fashion. Taxi took a deep breath and quietly sighed to himself. Even as much as he needed to, he didn't want to ask to use the bathroom. He sunk his head into his arms, as he silently calmed himself down, barely paying attention for the next thirty minutes.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>“Sylnan, you’re supposed to dip the french fry into the melted cheese.”</p><p>Sylnan didn’t stop drizzling the melted cheese over his fries. He’d be damned if he let his girlfriend dictate how he wanted to eat his fries. He got this cheese from the cafeteria, he was <i>not</i> going to waste it.</p><p>“Just because you bought me these fries doesn’t mean you have to tell me how to eat them. And besides, I didn’t even ask for them.”</p><p>“I didn’t buy you those fries! I don’t like McDonald’s fries, and I just wanted a Cheeseburger combo. You just got the scraps.” Katherine sighed at him, playfully slapping his back.</p><p>“McDonald’s fries are not <i>scraps</i>, living with that rich family has mushed your brain. You’re probably used to Olive Garden fries.” He teased, shoving a cheese covered fry in his mouth.</p><p>Katherine laughed, “Olive Garden fries? More like their garlic bread, but you got me there.”</p><p>“The hell is garlic bread?”</p><p>Before Katherine could laugh at him more, she was interrupted by a rather loud Velrisa, who plopped down, almost with giddy nervousness. She hastily pulled out her sparkling water, her Tupperware, and her laptop. She neglected her food, and went to open her laptop, gazing intently at it. </p><p>It was almost out of character, the two more used to Velrisa greeting them with a smile before calmly sitting down and casually scrolling through her phone or flipping through a book as she ate. Sylnan and Katherine never really talked with Velrisa, they didn’t have any classes with her, and there was no reason to talk to her besides lunch. But Sylnan was curious.</p><p>“What’s up, Velrisa?”</p><p>She glanced up at Sylnan for a moment before glaring back at her screen. “Just checking my emails. I’ll put my laptop away in a moment.”</p><p>“Can’t you check on your phone?” Katherine giggled. Velrisa shook her head at her.</p><p>“Afraid not, I forgot to charge it last night, so it ran out of battery in third period or so.” Velrisa didn’t bother looking back up at them, intensely focused on her laptop. Sylnan and Katherine looked at each other in amusement, silently agreeing to let her be. </p><p>“Hey guys.” Br’aad suddenly greeted, walking alongside Taxi. Velrisa tore herself from the screen for a moment to move herself aside to make room for the two.</p><p>Sylnan grinned up at Br’aad, “You had your scene this morning, right? How’d it go?”</p><p>Taxi sheepishly smiled at him, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. “It—”</p><p>“It went <i>super fucking great!</i>” Br’aad grinned at his brother, ignoring Taxi’s rather hard punch to his shoulder. Taxi glared at him, turning a bright shade of red.</p><p>“We, uh, didn’t do it.”</p><p>“Oh? What happened?”</p><p>Taxi frowned, playing with a loose thread on his blazer. He sighed, resting his chin on his arms that laid on the table. “I was just really nervous, so Ms. Philia let me and Br’aad perform tomorrow instead.”</p><p>Velrisa tore herself away from the screen once more, this time her eyes settling on Taxi rather concerningly. “Did you have an anxiety attack?”</p><p>Taxi sheepishly shrugged, “I think, yeah.”</p><p>Sylnan frowned, “Oh shit, are you alright dude?”</p><p>“I’m fine, I can’t exactly just skip and go home, I had a test last period.” Which, Taxi felt like he completely failed. At least it wasn’t a Z in the gradebook. Br’aad offered a sympathetic hand, resting it on his shoulder.</p><p>“I said it before, I’ll say it again. I’m fine with doing it tomorrow, I want you at your 100% when we pop off in our scene as Alex and Lauren.” He lightly teased, hoping to somewhat comfort Taxi out of his woes. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks Br’aad.” </p><p>Sylnan, for some reason, picked up a soggy fry covered in melted cheese and held it out to Taxi. Taxi glared at it, raising a puzzled eyebrow at Sylnan, “What is that?”</p><p>Sylnan scoffed, “It’s a cheesy fry. Thought it could make you feel better.”</p><p>Katherine let out a tired sigh. “You’ve had cheesy fries before. <i>This,</i>” She gestured to the fry, “..is not that.”</p><p>“Shut up Katherine, you’re literally rich. I’ll take it!” Br’aad snatched the fry out of Sylnan’s hand, happily shoving it in his mouth. He wiped away cheese with his scarf. Taxi held back a gag as he chuckled at him, “That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“It is <i>not!</i>” Sylnan sneered.</p><p>Suddenly, Velrisa let out a rather loud gasp. <i>Also seemingly out of character for her,</i> Sylnan thought. Taxi looked over curiously at the laptop, and so did the rest of the table. </p><p>“What happened?” Taxi asked, trying to read the tiny black letters. Velrisa shut her laptop, and shoved it back into her bag.</p><p>“Ms. Jas emailed me back, I got into the volunteer program at St. Austen.” She grinned excitedly, opening up her water bottle.</p><p>The lunch table cheered for her, as Taxi wrapped an arm around her neck, “Atta’ girl!”</p><p>Velrisa had talked on and off about the volunteer program to the table, and while Sylnan didn’t completely understand, he still offered a ‘cheesy fry’ to her. To which, Br’aad also took and ate. Velrisa smiled, already thinking about what kind of chocolates she should buy Ms. Jas in thanks.</p><p>“When does the program start, Vel?” Taxi asked. </p><p>“Monday, it starts after school at 4PM to six, I believe. I’ll have to email her again, but this at least gives me time to order nursing scrubs.”</p><p>Br’aad gasped, staring at Velrisa with stars in his eyes, “Can we go scrub shopping?”</p><p>Sylnan stared at his younger brother for a moment. Velrisa raised an eyebrow, “What?”</p><p>“I’ve always loved nurse scrubs, they come in so many colors and they’re so comfortable!”</p><p>“You’ve worn nursing scrubs before?”</p><p>“Yeah, sometimes nurses threw them out, and as long as you clean them—”</p><p>For the second time, Taxi held back a gag. “Br’aad, that’s gross.” </p><p>“And unsanitary.” Velrisa chimed in, staring puzzledly at Br’aad. He rolled his eyes at them, “Whatever, can we go, or not?”</p><p>Velrisa giggled slightly, finding the whole ordeal strangely hilarious. She sighed, giving in to Br’aad’s puppy whines. “I suppose you can come with.” </p><p>After Br’aad celebrating his small victory, the group talked about when and where. Katherine decided that she had other things to be done that day, politely declining the scrubs shopping. So, the rest of the group settled on Friday afterschool, right before the bell soon rang thereafter. Taxi and Velrisa had bid farewell as they headed to class together. Br’aad, deciding he didn’t want to walk to class alone, caught up to Sylnan and Katherine, deciding to walk with them to class (even though Br’aad’s classroom was downstairs while theirs was upstairs). </p><p>The entire time, Sylnan kept trying to offer the two—mostly Katherine—cheesy fries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! lmao some of my headcanons for sylnan &amp; br'aad are gross but you cannot tell me theyre not in character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alex and Laurens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! this is really late, &amp; im sorry for that! i've been dreading this chapter &amp; it's way more than i wanted it to be but here it is! cute filler stuff with important plot things!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>I can do this,</i> Taxi thought, glaring at himself through the school’s bathroom mirror. First period started in ten minutes, and he already felt exhausted. His chest felt tight again, and he could feel his breaths become short and labored. He had already done the breathing exercise with himself twice today, but he did it once more. </p><p>He had practiced his scene with Br’aad earlier this morning, and even though he was oddly early today, Taxi appreciated it. They’d only rehearsed the scene twice, but Taxi felt confident enough. So confident, in fact, that he excused himself to use the bathroom before class started. All of his confidence drained away as soon as he saw himself through the bathroom mirror while washing his hands. His stomach dropped below his knees, twisting and turning inside.</p><p>He took a deep breath, turning off the sink. He cleared his throat, nodding to his reflection. “I can do this.”</p><p>Walking out, he was surprised to see Br’aad and Velrisa talking right outside. It looked more like Br’aad talking, and Velrisa hesitantly nodding at every sentence, but they both smiled at Taxi as he walked out, hands in pockets.</p><p>“Welcome back, Saxi.” Br’aad grinned, leaning against the wall with one elbow. </p><p>Taxi nodded at him. “Sorry I took so long.”</p><p>“Are you doing alright?” Velrisa asked him. Taxi smiled at her, he knew she meant well, but it felt a little degrading at times.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine! We’re gonna kill it, aren’t we Br’aad?”</p><p>Br’aad nodded proudly at him, holding out his fist to him. “Hell yeah!” Taxi stared at the fist for a moment and then gave him the fist bump back. He grinned at him, trying to coolly lean back with his hands in his blazer pockets, ignoring how suddenly sweaty his hands got. Or maybe, they were just still wet. <i>Did he wipe his hands properly?</i></p><p>“Five minutes until class, you two. Let’s start walking.” Velrisa said to them, shoving her phone in her pocket.</p><p>They nodded at her, and Br’aad hooked his arm around Taxi’s, excitedly rambling about whatever. Admittedly, they had grown strangely closer with each other. They’d literally only known each other for four days, and even though Taxi still tripped over his words sometimes, Br’aad was easy to talk to, and even easier to listen to. He just wished that he didn’t have to witness that anxiety attack from him, a part of him assumed that he only stuck around out of guilt. But here he was, talking to him out of class. </p><p>Unfortunately, Taxi didn’t miss the glance of Velrisa fondly chuckling at them. He sighed, looking away when he realized he had blushed when Br’aad leaned his head against his shoulder. The moment almost felt comical.</p><p>They soon arrived at their improv classroom, the trio taking a seat in their usual areas. Tristan was already there, scribbling something intensely into a notebook of some kind. Br’aad leaned over curiously. “Whatcha’ got there?”</p><p>Tristan looked up at him, not bothering a smile. He just sighed and looked back down at the notebook. “I’m brainstorming ideas for an article.”</p><p>Velrisa curiously looked up at him. “Is that for the student paper? I heard that they were looking for journalists.”</p><p>Tristan nodded at her, “Yeah, they want applicants to write an article about a school event.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool! You know, everyone always writes about the sports events. Maybe you could—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I got it Taxi. Leave me alone to jot, will you?”</p><p>Taxi grimaced, feeling a little hurt. <i>That,</i> felt more in character for Tristan. Tristan hadn’t even looked up at him. “Oh. Sure.” Br’aad winced as well, deciding to turn his gaze at Taxi instead.</p><p>“You ready? I won’t raise my hand this time.”</p><p>“You keep asking me that—and yes—I’m ready. And—I’d actually prefer if you raised your hand.”</p><p>Br’aad’s eyes widened at Taxi. “Wait, really?”</p><p>Taxi nervously chuckled, already regretting this. “I just want to get it over with.”</p><p>“Bro, we’re gonna kill it. We are <i>great</i> actors.”</p><p>Taxi couldn’t tell for the life of him if Br’aad was being sarcastic. The iconic grin on his face didn’t seem to waver to any side. So, he just awkwardly smiled and nodded, “Sure, yeah.”</p><p>And to no one’s surprise, that’s what he did. As soon as Ms. Philia cleared her throat, Br’aad’s right arm was in the air, waving around enthusiastically. The class laughed at his antics, but the flips and turns in Taxi’s stomach <i>were no joke.</i> Ms. Philia also seemed surprised, taking a second to glance at Taxi, tilting her head at him. Taxi gave a smile as confidently as he could, and that seemed to sell it. He blinked and he found himself in front of the class, sitting next to a faux potted plant. </p><p>The classroom quieted down, and Br’aad’s face morphed into what Taxi identified as <i>Alex</i>. Taxi cleared his throat, pulling himself into character. He glared down at ‘Alex’, and forced himself to stop trembling as he said his first line.</p><p>“Alex, You’re overwatering it.” </p><p>Br’aad—<i>Alex</i> looked up at him, a watering can in his hand. He scoffed at him, “I’m what?”</p><p>“It’s like.. you’re drowning it.”</p><p>“But it’s not underwater?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s more like you’re water-boarding it.” The class let out a laugh, Taxi could even glance and see Velrisa giggle behind her hand. He fought back a smile, looking back down at his duet partner.</p><p>“But she needs to like—hydrate and stuff, and, she’s like the closest thing to a golden retriever before college.”</p><p>Even though it was rehearsed, the snort that came after felt natural. “You’re waterboarding your golden retriever. Why don’t you just let Mrs. Cole water it with the rest of her plants?”</p><p>‘Alex’ glared at him. “Because it’s <i>my</i> plant, Sa—Laurens.” Taxi noticed Br’aad turning a little red, nearly calling him ‘Saxi.’ “And if I can’t take care of Inger—”</p><p>“Inger?” </p><p>“That’s her name—” Br’aad gestured to the plant, and like routine, the class laughed once again. “—I definitely won’t even get close to a lizard! Let alone a dog.. I should try talking to it.”</p><p>‘Laurens’ stared at Br’aad, an eyebrow raised. ‘Alex’ scoffed at him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Taxi let out a small smirk.</p><p>‘Alex’ suddenly smugly smirked at him, standing up to look at him clearly. “You should talk to it, Laurens.” </p><p>“What? Why do I have to do it?”</p><p>“Because <i>you’re</i> making fun of me for it. Just say stuff.”</p><p>‘Laurens’ sighed, looking down at the plant. He looked back up at his partner, shaking his head at him. ‘Alex’ frowned, “Please?”</p><p>Taxi was surprised with himself, he hadn’t taken a moment or even forgotten any of his lines. He supposed it helped that they were so simple, and how much Br’aad seemed to carry the performance. The silence wasn’t as intimidating as he thought, and the laughter from the class after every witty line certainly helped.</p><p>‘Laurens’ rolled his eyes, getting out of the seat and staring down at the plant with no effort in his posture. “Hi Inger.”</p><p>“<i>Laurens</i>!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You gotta do more than that.”</p><p>“Fine! Whatever,” ‘Laurens’ kneeled down, making a full effort to glare into the faux leaves of the plant. “How are you, Inger?” He cooed. </p><p>He waited for Br’aad to call scene, but to Taxi’s surprise, he instead could hear Br’aad chuckling behind him. He didn’t remember rehearsing that. Out of pure reflex, he turned around and scowled at him, “What?”</p><p>Br’aad flushed, his face going red. Taxi’s stomach dropped, <i>oh shit, that wasn’t part of the script either.</i> Taxi’s palms felt sweaty again. </p><p>But then Br’aad’s demeanor changed, and he grinned, leaning back on the chair. “You look so stupid.”</p><p>Taxi, feeling out of character, took his turn to turn red. Nervously, he turned to look at Ms. Philia, who was surprisingly grinning along to the scene.</p><p>“S-Scene.” He muttered out, standing up and shoving his hands back into his blazer pockets. She grinned at him, clapping. The classroom gave the obligatory clap, and maybe Taxi was overthinking (like he always does), but it almost seemed to be louder than any other average performance.</p><p>Taxi and Br’aad stood up, taking their seats. Ms. Philia called the next duet scene, and they got up to rearrange the props to their liking. Taxi was sweating bullets, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon. It felt like it, his heart was <i>definitely racing,</i> it nearly threatened to leap out of his chest. Velrisa placed a hand over his, smiling proudly at him.</p><p>“That was great, Taxi. I think that was one of the better scenes today.”</p><p>Taxi nervously chuckled, giving an awkward smile. “Really? I-I don’t think so, I think I stumbled over a line once or twice. A-And honestly, Br’aad carried us, so—” </p><p>“Saxi, stop being so fucking modest, you kicked ass. Literally the whole class would agree with you, they laughed at your every other line.” Br’aad grinned at him, patting his shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>Taxi sighed, leaning back on his seat. “Thanks guys. You did good too, Br’aad. Really good.” He managed out, trying to ease his breaths. </p><p>“Do you need me to breathe with you?” Velrisa piped up, out of concern for her friend who was literally gripping the collar of his polo so hard, his knuckles turned white.</p><p>Taxi took a deep breath in, shutting his eyes. He counted as best as he could for eight seconds, and exhaled as slowly as he could. He looked back up at Velrisa and shook his head, gesturing to his chest, that rose and sunk as his breaths slowly calmed down. Velrisa nodded her head at him, smiling and patting his shoulder as well.</p><p>Taxi looked to Br’aad, who seemed to be anticipating the next performance. It was Michael and some girl named Athena. He wasn’t too sure of Athena, but he couldn’t blame Br’aad excitedly watching Michael, not missing how Br’aad looked him up and down, staring with interest in his eyes. His heart nearly panged in jealousy.</p><p><i>Or</i> maybe Br’aad was just excited because Michael was a member of the school’s thespian troupe and theatre club, a more notorious actor too. It made sense why Br’aad would have interest in someone from the theatre club. </p><p>Still, Taxi clutched his fist, trying to build up some courage. He had been hyping himself up this morning to do a <i>very</i> stupid thing after their performance, and even though all the adrenaline for said stupid thing was gone, he still wanted to do it. </p><p>So when all the performances ended—with only five minutes until class ended—he gave his compliments to the last performance, Velrisa and Tristan (which was rather good, he hadn’t imagined Velrisa to be such a good dramatic actress). He stood up, his things already gathered, and with as much courage and bravery as raked up as possible. He stood in front of Br’aad’s desk, where Br’aad was just zipping up his bag before looking up at him.</p><p>Br’aad gave him his signature goofy grin, “What’s up?”</p><p>“Would you—” His hands trembled, his heart raced again. <i>Gods help him, he did not want to have an anxiety attack right at this stupid moment.</i></p><p>“You alright, Saxi?”</p><p>“Would you like to go to the Halloween party next Saturday with me?” He blurted. He didn’t even answer the question that Br’aad asked, he probably should’ve. Taxi winced ever so slightly, noticing Br’aad’s eyes slightly widened and his cheeks blushing. </p><p>
  <i>Yeah. He probably just embarrassed himself. He was never going to live with this moment in peace.</i>
</p><p>“Holy shit, really?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Only if you’d like, I get it if you can’t go, or something.” Taxi’s voice definitely cracked. Out of the corner of his eye, he tried his best to ignore Velrisa grinning like a madman, and Tristan’s eyes widening to the size of saucers. <i>He was never living this moment down in peace.</i></p><p>“Yeah! That’d be super cool! I’ve never been to a party with someone other than Sylnan.” Br’aad stood up excitedly, slightly bouncing up and down. </p><p>Taxi has felt reliefs before. Like when he thought his CD player broke, but in reality, it just wasn’t plugged in. Or when he thought he wouldn’t be able to pay for rent that one month, but then he was given a sudden raise. </p><p>But this was probably one of the bigger reliefs he’s had. He relaxed, freely smiling. A giddy feeling rose in his chest, he felt excited, silently trying to figure out what to wear now.</p><p>“Cool! Uh, we can talk more about it later, since it’s next Saturday. But cool! Uh, thanks for saying yes?”</p><p>“Yeah, bro we <i>totally have to fucking match.</i> Or something, maybe I could get Sylnan to match with us? Unless you wanted to pick me up?”</p><p>Taxi felt the familiar beads of sweat, “Talk about it later? Maybe lunch?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.”</p><p>Then the bell rang, and the group happily bid each other farewell, heading off to class. The entire time Taxi walked to his least favorite class, he had a little bit of a bounce in each step, smiling ear-to-ear. He racked his head for costume ideas, excitedly thinking about his time with Br’aad. He hoped Velrisa would maybe come with, maybe they could all dance together. Wait, a date should probably just stay between the two. <i>Was this even a date?</i></p><p>He took his seat, and for once, he had something to smile about in pre-calc.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Br’aad sat in his seat, somehow arriving before the bell rang. School was almost over, he had two classes left before he could freely text Saxi without being threatened by a teacher. He had come up with several matching costume ideas during lunch, most of which Saxi didn’t like. He couldn’t really blame him; bee costumes were kind of hard to pull off anyways. They promised each other to text afterschool, and that was that.</p><p>Br’aad always kind of knew that something set him apart of other kids (besides the fact that he actually liked his long blonde hair). It wasn’t until he got his first phone, when he realized that ‘pixie’ wasn’t the right term for it. Br’aad ignored the painful feeling that suddenly spiked in his stomach, pushing away the thoughts and memories that came from <i>that</i> journey.  </p><p>But he liked Saxi. <i>A lot</i>. Way more than he thought he would, at least, and even though he wasn’t completely sure what the party invitation was, he thought it could’ve been a date. But even if it wasn’t, he was still stoked to spend time with a cute guy that was literally his closest friend besides his brother. Even if a part of him wanted it to <i>so desperately</i> be a date.</p><p>Now that Br’aad thought about it, he’d never had a boyfriend before, nor gone on a date. The closest he’s gotten to a ‘boyfriend’ and a ‘date’ was Ob’nockshai, but those were less romantic. Honestly, they felt more like inconvenient business meetings with sexual tension, dress code and all. Actually, now that he really thought about it, he didn’t like thinking about that. Or anything about him, as a matter of fact. </p><p>Br’aad hadn’t realize how much he actually didn’t like that. The pit in his stomach returned, as he thought about the unwanted touches, <i>the invasive remarks, and the coarse mahogany of his desk, the tight scratchy material of his suit or the dread of the familiar contact picture or of a mysterious gift that somehow ended up in front of his apartment door. The ticking of the clock that rung in his ear as he—</i></p><p>“Br’aad.”</p><p>He almost yelped in surprise, his head turning to whoever called his name. Br’aad gulped, swallowing a knot that formed in his throat, Cab was staring down at him. <i>Oh shit, he was sitting in his seat again, wasn’t he?</i></p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He squeaked, moving to get out of the seat. Cab raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You alright, man?”</p><p>“Yeah, bro, I was just in my head. It happens. When does class start?”</p><p>Cab put down some orange flyer with big black letters labeled ‘HALLOWEEN BASH!’, one that especially caught his eye. He sat down in his own seat and shrugged at him, “Few minutes, I guess.”</p><p>Br’aad sat up slightly, eyeing the orange flyer. Cab glared at him, holding out the flyer to him instead. Br’aad gave a smile and snatched it from his hand, reading it over. It was some Halloween fair that the school was having, something about raising money or whatever. It was the day before the party, next Friday. Maybe he could go with Taxi here too.</p><p>“You going to the Halloween bash?” Br’aad asked, looking back up at him. Cab snorted, shaking his head.</p><p>“Hell no, I’m going to the party afterwards. It’s hosted by the juniors, or something.”</p><p>“Oh shit! The one next Saturday? Me and Taxi are going too!”</p><p>Cab’s eyes widened, as he turned his attention completely to Br’aad. “Taxi?”</p><p><i>Oh yeah,</i> Br’aad vaguely remembered Cab mentioning how he knew him. Even though he kept forgetting to bring his name up to Taxi. “Yeah, he’s my date.” He grinned profusely.</p><p>Cab’s mouth was slightly agape. Br’aad really hoped they weren’t exes or something. His fears seemed to be quelled, as Cab’s surprised expression seemed to turn smug. He smirked at Br’aad, leaning in close to his face.</p><p>“You like him?”</p><p>Br’aad blushed, taken aback by the whisper. “I mean, yeah? He’s pretty cool.” He mumbled back to him, looking around insecurely. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out. Me and him are really close, we go way back.”</p><p>“Really? I had no idea you guys were so close, I never see you guys talking.”</p><p>“Yeah, give me your number. We’ll talk later afterschool.”</p><p>Br’aad gave him his number, and before they could talk any further, the bell to signal the beginning of class rung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! also to Ob fans, im sorry i made him such a creep in this fic lmao</p><p>and on today's episode of 'scrapped lines', we have:</p><p> </p><p>- <i>"Did you have a good pee, Saxi?" Br'aad grinned at him.</i></p><p> </p><p>- <i>Br'aad looked lovely on his knees, but Taxi wasn't about to admit that. Not even to himself.</i></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Volunteer Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! these chapters are coming out later because theyre getting a little longer, just to let yall know!! thank you for the support yall, trying my best to keep this fic updated consistently!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Velrisa sat in her car, parked right outside of St. Austen Hospital. She sighed, flattening down the violet scrubs. To Br’aad’s disappointment, Velrisa didn’t let him choose out the color of her scrubs when they went out shopping. She was volunteering in the children’s healthcare sector, so she already had a dress code. She still smiled to herself, fondly remembering the fun time that she had with the group, even if they didn’t really help her shop.</p><p>She tried her best to forget the part where Sylnan and Br’aad got them all kicked out. </p><p>She thought back to the volunteer orientation on Sunday, just yesterday. Gripping the volunteer booklet and her hospital ID, she took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt, opening the car door. She stared at the entrance for a moment; it seemed a little too intimidating. She forced her legs to move and stepped inside, scanning the room out of habit. She moved a strand of purple hair away from her eyesight, fighting back a frown as she realized how much more faded it looked, compared to her bathroom mirror from this morning.</p><p>Stepping up to the receptionist, she anxiously cleared her throat. The lady, who Velrisa keenly recognized as the same one from her volunteer orientation, looked up, adjusting her square glasses, “Yes, dear?”</p><p>“I’m a new volunteer. Uh, I’m working in the children’s section?”</p><p>The lady nodded at her, gesturing to the stairwell behind her, “Just go on ahead, dear. You were at the volunteer orientation, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.” </p><p>“Then go on ahead, look for Agnes, I believe she was leading the orientation.”</p><p><i>Agnes</i>. She was the volunteer supervisor that gave the presentation and had shown her and the other volunteers around. Velrisa particularly remembered her gorgeous box braids, the ends fading to a vibrant magenta. </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” Velrisa smiled at her and wandered off to the elevator. </p><p>Arriving to the second floor, she noticed all the parents and their kids in the waiting rooms, to the pretty childlike painted walls. She was fond of children, and even though she knew she’d probably have to deal with screaming toddlers and crying children at one point, she smiled with bubbling excitement. </p><p>She looked around the receptionist’s desk, looking for the familiar magenta braids. She appeared out of the back, and upon noticing Velrisa, walked towards her with a noticeable bounce in her step. “Velrisa, right?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s me. I was at the volunteer orientation.” </p><p>Agnes smiled welcomingly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Pleasure to see you again. As said, the tasks won’t be too much, just what we discussed.”</p><p>Velrisa nodded her head, “Of course. Is there a particular task I should start with?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually. You and Nyro need to deliver food trays to the children in the larger room with multiple beds. Go ahead and head on to the cafeteria, she should be there.”</p><p>She vaguely remembered Nyro, she didn’t talk much, but what made her memorable was her slicked back hair that reached to her neck. Velrisa had never seen that type of hair, at least the way that Nyro had styled it. </p><p>“Of course, thank you.” She nodded to Agnes and walked off to the direction of the cafeteria. Arriving into the cafeteria, she noticed the two carts of food trays that sat in the center, a familiar slicked back hair style adjusting the carts. </p><p>The girl looked up from adjusting a tray and nodded to Velrisa. She gave her a friendly smile as she gestured to the cart across from her, “You were at the orientation, yeah? I’m Nyro, you can take the other cart.”</p><p>“I remember you, I’m Velrisa.” She latched her hands on the handle of the cart, turning it forward in the direction of the exit. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, let’s go.” Nyro pushed her cart forward, moving in front of Velrisa. It almost startled her, the way she shoved herself in front. Nevertheless, she nodded and pushed her cart right behind her. </p><p>The room that Nyro led her to was familiar. It was much quieter, the sounds of faint talking and the hushed noises of the TV’s. There were brightly painted chrysanthemums in an array of colors all around the walls of the open room, and hospital beds and curtains dividing each one. </p><p>What intrigued Velrisa, was a smaller room in the corner with a visible window. The curtain was drawn so Velrisa could vaguely see some figure in it. She remembered the room from the orientation, she had wanted to ask what it was, but they were moved along and she had already forgot about it by the time Agnes asked for questions.</p><p>Nyro clicked her tongue to Vel, gesturing her head to the left side. “You get left, I’ll get right. None of the trays are specific, so don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Velrisa nodded, propelling the cart to the left. Each child was either asleep, or just not paying too much attention. Still, she greeted those who were awake with a smile and a greeting, just as she was supposed to. The ones that gave her a tiny ‘thank you’ left her heart soft, as she politely replied with a ‘your welcome, enjoy’ with a huge grin every time.</p><p>After finishing another child, she stared off into the isolated room. The window was now covered by a curtain, but the door was slightly agape, and she could hear voices inside. She turned her cart to enter, when she felt Nyro nudge her.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to deliver for that one.” Nyro assured her, turning her own empty cart around to the exit. </p><p>Velrisa glanced back to the room, “Who’s in there?”</p><p>Nyro looked to the room, her shoulders drooping. Her smile fell ever so slightly as she turned to her, “Agnes said that she’s been in a coma for quite some time. A bad car accident, I think. Pretty sure that the doctor and her parents are in there right now.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Velrisa frowned, making one last glance at the room.</p><p>“But you won’t have to worry much about her, she has her teddy bear watching over her.” Nyro elbowed her playfully, trying to keep her lighthearted.</p><p>Velrisa gave a soft chuckle, turning around her empty cart alongside Nyro’s. They walked out of the room, returning the carts back to the cafeteria. Velrisa neatly pushed the cart into the backroom, pouring herself a little hand sanitizer that she kept in her pocket. Rubbing off the extra, she was surprised to see Nyro, who leaned against the wall, presumably waiting for her.</p><p>“You could’ve just walked back, no need to wait for me.”</p><p>Nyro snorted, bouncing herself off the wall, “Yeah, well I guess I just wanted to walk with you. You seem nice, I wouldn’t mind making a friend.”</p><p><i>Oh.</i> Velrisa flushed, a bit too flustered to come up with a coherent response right away. She smiled at her, making her way out alongside Nyro.</p><p>“Me too, I suppose.”</p><p>Nyro grinned, “So, what high school do you come from?”</p><p>“Great Wharf High, there’s quite a few people from there that I saw at the orientation.”</p><p>“You mean the fancy private school ten minutes away? That’s cool as hell, I just go to Venta High, I’m not really sure how I really got in this program, anyways.”</p><p>Velrisa huffed a laugh, glancing down a bit. “Me too.”</p><p>After that, the silence between the two as they walked felt a little awkward, but a part of Velrisa was curious about a friendship between the two. Nyro almost reminded her of Br’aad, or maybe Sylnan. She didn’t really know much about either though (but to be fair, she didn’t know much about Nyro either).</p><p>She couldn’t help but glance at the room painted with chrysanthemums as they passed by it, noticing an older woman and man seeming to argue with each other. The door was wide open as well, and she grimaced just a bit, pitying whatever child that might’ve been inside.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Taxi sighed, patting down his green Starbucks apron, trying his best to ignore the clattering in the back. He glared up at Br’aad, who awkwardly smiled as he tried to pick up the fallen cup off the back counter. He probably shouldn’t have let them in.</p><p>“Thank you for giving me a ride to work, but I can usually manage a ride home with the bus.” As much as he loved the company of Br’aad, he didn’t think his manager would take too kindly to two non-staff in the back room.</p><p>Sylnan clicked his tongue, “We don’t have anywhere to be, right Br’aad?”</p><p>“Nope! We can stay here all day, Saxi.” Br’aad grinned at him, leaning against the counter. </p><p>Taxi narrowed his eyes at Br’aad, <i>that was a lie.</i> While they didn’t have the same period, they both had U.S Government with assigned workbook pages that were due the next day.</p><p>“Well, can you stay in the front then? With the rest of the customers? I don’t want my manager to flip out.”</p><p>Sylnan chuckled, walking around to the back exit, “Br’aad, c’mon.” </p><p>Br’aad hopped around, following his brother to the exit. Taxi sighed once more, adjusting his gray turtleneck. He clocked into his shift, walking his way to the front counter. He was grateful that the Vengelor brothers offered a ride to his work—Velrisa being busy with her first day at the hospital and all—but he bit back a frown, silently figuring out what he’d do on Thursday, or the weeks after that. He couldn’t just ask for weekly rides two times a week from them, people usually have lives they need to attend to. </p><p>Maybe he’d have to look for a new job, somewhere closer. He hoped he wouldn’t have to, the pay and the benefits were decent—being an emancipated teen and all. He wondered if maybe Sylnan and Br’aad were emancipated as well, never hearing any mention of other family or even parents. But they had only known each other for a week, he couldn’t really blame them for not springing their entire life story.</p><p>“Taxi, run the register for a moment.” One of his coworkers, Manice, ran to the back, fishing a phone from her apron pocket. Taxi nodded hesitantly to her, running to the counter to take the order of whatever customer was sitting there.</p><p>To his surprise, Br’aad stood there smugly, an elbow on the counter. Taxi let out an amused smirk, looking up at the awaiting customer, “Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?”</p><p>“What would you recommend?” Br’aad looked up at the menu (which Taxi was certain he couldn’t read, no one could), dramatically stroking his bare chin. </p><p>Taxi was one-hundred percent sure Br’aad had never been to a Starbucks before. He raised an eyebrow at him, “We’re most known for our coffee. We also have an array of Frappuccino’s, something sweeter and usually not caffeine based. If you don’t want that, we have several types of iced drinks—”</p><p>“What kind of flavor frappe’s do you got?” Br’aad grinned at him, making full eye contact at him with stars in his eyes.</p><p>“Uh—” Taxi flushed for a moment. He gulped down a lump in his throat. “Vanilla bean is our most popular, I think. There’s also mocha, java chip—oh! Caramel is personally my favorite—but there’s also coffee flavored, and—” </p><p>Br’aad dramatically slammed his fist on the counter, “Holy shit, <i>caramel?</i> Yeah, give me that!”</p><p>Taxi laughed, relaxing his elbow on the counter, “Size?”</p><p>“Uh, small!”</p><p>Yeah, <i>he’s definitely never been inside a Starbucks before.</i> “$3.95, sir.” </p><p>Br’aad fumbled in his pockets for a moment, pulling out a crinkled five-dollar bill. Taxi shoved the bill, counted his change and pulled out the receipt. Reflexively, he toppled the change on top of the receipt and held it out to Br’aad. Unexpectedly, the contact of Br’aad’s hand against him made Taxi blush ever so slightly. </p><p>He shook it off, pulling out the plastic cup and the sharpie. He didn’t bother asking for the name, halfway with writing the ‘B’ when he cleared his throat at him. </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna ask for my name?”</p><p>Taxi chuckled, he probably should’ve figured. “Sorry, <i>Br’aad</i>, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Nanlys.” Br’aad gave him the smuggest grin, glancing back at Sylnan who sat at one of the counter seats. He gave Sylnan a rather odd thumbs up, his older brother laughing and giving a thumbs up in return.</p><p>Taxi just glared at him. He was probably gonna misspell it, purposefully deciding not to ask for clarification with the spelling. His coworkers always told him that asking how to spell a name wasn’t necessary, but it felt disrespectful otherwise. He only did that with the shitty customers, usually the ‘Karens’, or as Taxi liked to say, the ‘Carrans.’ And this time, <i>Nanlist</i>.</p><p>“Go ahead and wait at the back, you’ll receive your drink shortly.” He handed the cup to a coworker, who got to work fulfilling the order. Br’aad happily grinned at him, making his way around to the back counter.</p><p>Taxi unashamedly grinned when he heard the loud “Nanlist?” echo, Sylnan and Br’aad giggling their heads off as they took the drink. Then Sylnan took out a deck of cards, and the two brothers moved to one of the tables with two seats a side.</p><p>Taxi forgot about that interaction for a while, just mechanically taking and making orders as they came. The shift generally went smooth, no hard customers, only the usual patrons and even a few new ones with particularly large tips. He glanced up at the clock after finishing one of the more complicated orders, <i>5:35</i>. Taxi stilled for a moment, not realizing that so much time has passed.</p><p>He also forgot about the two Vengelor brothers that may or may not be around. He announced his break time to his coworkers and left around the back. His breaks lasted for thirty minutes, so maybe he could find them and just play a card game or something. </p><p>For some reason, Br’aad and Sylnan sat outside at the very back of the store, their backs on the concrete walls as they giggled amongst themselves. Taxi glared at them, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“I’m surprised you two weren’t at that table?”</p><p>Sylnan shrugged, “It got crowded, so we walked around a bit.”</p><p>Taxi nodded, sitting down in front of them. “Br’aad, if you’re not gonna even try the homework for U.S Gov, don’t ask me for it tonight.”</p><p>Br’aad laughed, “Even if I do ask, you’re still gonna give me it.”</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>“Yeah right.” Br’aad smirked at him, leaning back more comfortably.</p><p>Taxi readjusted his posture, sitting criss cross. Usually, he wouldn’t like sitting on the dirty pavement, but the weather was cooler and he was tired of standing and moving around. “So, have you decided on some new costumes ideas for the party on Saturday?”</p><p>“Actually! Sylnan and I were discussing that, and we have decided that maybe we don’t have to match.”</p><p>Sylnan profusely grinned at Taxi. Taxi giggled, “Like surprise costumes?” </p><p>Br’aad flashed a grin and waved his hands around. “Yeah! Actually, I was texting Cab, and he suggested—” </p><p>His blood ran cold, his entire body stiffening. “Cab? As in, <i>Cabin?</i>” Taxi exasperated, nearly choking on his spit.</p><p>Br’aad looked taken aback at the tone change, his eyes widening and then looking down in sudden embarrassment. Taxi flushed, praying that he hadn’t made this conversation awkward. “Yeah, I never mention him, but.. you know him?” Br’aad hesitantly asked, his voice in a mutter.</p><p>“He—” Taxi felt a blush creep up on his face. He looked down at the pavement, letting out a sigh. “He’s my ex.”</p><p>It was Br’aad’s turn to blush, a chill running down his spine. The tension between the three felt uncomfortably thick. “Oh.” He mumbled out, scratching his head.</p><p>Taxi gulped, looking away from him. He found himself to be rubbing his fingers together as his fists curled up into balls. “How do you know him?”</p><p>“He’s in my fifth period, I don’t really talk to him, but he mentioned once that he knew you. Is there.. bad blood between you guys?”</p><p>“You could say that.” Taxi shut his eyes for a brief moment, pushing away the unwelcomed thoughts of him. They hadn’t talked since the day that he and Cab had screamed their heads off at each other. </p><p>“How bad is it?” Br’aad blurted, glancing over at Taxi. Before Taxi could manage words out, Br’aad turned red again. “I’m sorry! Holy shit—um—you don’t have to tell me, sometimes my words just come out, and I don’t mean to..”</p><p>“It’s alright. We just argued, and we haven’t spoke since. I have no interest in talking to him? Like ever again. So, I guess we’re over with.”</p><p>“He said he knew you, but he never really elaborated. I’m sorry Taxi, I’ll stay away from him.”</p><p>“You can still be friends with him,” Taxi grimaced. “but I don’t really want to be associated with him.”</p><p>Br’aad sat back on the wall, his posture relaxing. “Thanks, but he seemed kinda dodgy anyways. I tried to be friendly with him, total asshole.”</p><p>Sylnan cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing back and forth at the two. Taxi completely forgot he was there, whipping his head to an awkwardly sitting Sylnan who just gave a wave. Br’aad chuckled, “I never told you about Cab either, didn’t I?”</p><p>Sylnan shook his head, “Nope! He was probably forgettable anyways.”</p><p>The group laughed, chatting about various topics until Taxi’s phone shook and vibrated with the normal Apple ringer. He didn’t even have to pull his phone out of his pocket to scoff and groan. </p><p>“Break is over, I have to get back to work.” Taxi begrudgingly got up, turning off the alarm on his phone.</p><p>Sylnan nodded his head, “What time do you even get off your shift?”</p><p>“Uh, 8:35. Why?”</p><p>Br’aad grinned suddenly, leaping from the ground to his feet, “Bro, let’s take you <i>fucking home!</i>”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sylnan chuckled. “Why not? Taxi, we’re taking you home.”</p><p>Taxi flushed, “Oh, no. You guys don’t have to, I’d hate to be a bother—”</p><p>“If you were a bother then we wouldn’t be taking you home! Go back to work and give me a call when you’re done, me and Sylnan are gonna—” </p><p>“Explore.” Sylnan dramatically coughed, interrupting Br’aad. He only giggled, hooking his arm around Sylnan’s, “Yeah, <i>explore</i>.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you, then. Uh, I’ll let you know when I’m done.”</p><p>“Cool!” Br’aad grinned.</p><p>“Uh, Bye bye.” Taxi awkwardly waved, turning back inside the Starbucks. Based from the time they spent together nurse-scrub shopping with Velrisa, they were probably going to do something illegal. Taxi smiled to himself, wrapping the green apron around his waist. </p><p>They were one hundred percent doing something illegal, and for a moment, Taxi almost wished he could join them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! no 'scrapped lines' today, since i scrapped more than just lines!! i have a few oc's here in this chapter, so don't mind them they're mostly just there for background filler!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Biggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been fairly brain dead when it comes to writing lately, but here you go!! school starts up for me pretty soon, so updates might get slower )': </p><p>shout out once again to VenetaPsi's 'Super Glue and Shattered Glass' ,, his school counselor Mountain is awesome &amp; i'm trying my best not to completely just copy and paste it here!! if you wanna read more HS AU with father figure Mountain go read his stuff! -- &gt; https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231888/chapters/61161883</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mountain slept for a total amount of four hours that day. He wanted to take a day off, <i>needed</i> to take a day off, and then he was called in. For whatever reason, they wanted him in the senior college orientations. And he was exhausted. He somehow was able to bite his tongue from spitting out a curse to some kid who bumped into him, making him drop his lunch all over the cafeteria floor. </p><p>
  <i>Somehow.</i>
</p><p>The real icing on top, is when his office phone rang, and he was greeted with the familiar nasally voice of Ms. Beau. He fought back the urge to slam the telephone against the wall, and mustered out, “Mr. Stormbraid, how can I help you?”</p><p>He wasn’t paying too much attention, he only was able to pick up a “turning in an empty paper” and a “disrupting the learning environment” which, he had no idea how those two even began to correlate. He flopped back on his chair, not bothering to hide the dramatic disgruntled sigh.</p><p>“Is he on his way?” </p><p>“Yes, he is.” More quietly, Ms. Beau whispered, “I wouldn’t put it past you if you gave him sort of referral.”</p><p>Mountain grimaced, hearing a quiet snicker. It felt like he was listening to the Wicked Witch of the West. He gritted out a spiteful, “I’ll talk to him” and didn’t wait to hear anything else, slamming the phone into the stand.</p><p>A few moments of Mountain peaking over to the door passed, and Mountain realized that he didn’t even know the name of who was coming. A few more minutes, and Mountain sighed, leaping out of his chair. He left the door to his office open, deciding to pay attention to some local vending machine. </p><p>He was more than surprised to see Sylnan Vengelor, sitting against the wall and his head in his phone. Mountain casually walked up to the vending machine, deciding on a pack of M&amp;M’s. He looked over, partially amused at the sight of Sylnan just casually scrolling down his phone, but mostly just bothered. </p><p>Mountain cleared his throat at him, leaning against the vending machine. Sylnan yelped, whipping his head up at him. </p><p>“Mr. Stormbraid.” He gritted out, awkwardly shoving the phone into his pants pocket.</p><p>Mountain nodded his head at him, “What are you doing out of class, Vengelor?”</p><p>Sylnan froze, his face going a ghostly pale. He didn’t respond right away, instead shoving his hands in his pockets. Then his face contorted suddenly, “None of your business.” He snapped, backing away.</p><p>Mountain stepped back, alarmed at the sudden attitude. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, not knowing what to say to Sylnan, who had now stood up, glaring right at the dean. </p><p>He chose his words carefully, making sure that his body posture was relaxed, “Do.. Do you want to stay at my office? Administration or any other teacher might find you if you just sit here.”</p><p>“I was on my way to class anyways.” </p><p><i>Shit.</i> “Did Ms. Beau send you to my office?”</p><p>That did it for him. Sylnan froze again, looking down nervously. His feet shuffled as he silently seemed to rack his head for excuses. As he looked up to say whatever excuse he had in his mouth, Mountain held up his hand to stop him.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, c’mon, let’s go.”</p><p>Sylnan glared at him, defensively curling his arms a little closer to his chest. </p><p>“Ms. Beau isn’t going to let you back into class, and administration <i>will</i> find you if you stay here or in the bathroom.”</p><p>The older Vengelor sighed, giving in. He walked behind Mountain all the way to the office, not bothering to say a word. Mountain gestured to the seat in front just like last time, and took a seat in his own chair. </p><p>Mountain leaned in to type something out on his computer, but he glanced at Sylnan, who was gripping the arms of the chair for his life. Mountain frowned, <i>he was scared.</i></p><p>Just to see, he stood up and leaned towards him. Just as he thought, Sylnan’s eyes shut tight, as his grip tightened. Mountain felt his stomach drop. When Sylnan opened his eyes, he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Sylnan finally gritted out at him, his voice rising.</p><p>“Want from you? I.. I don’t want anything from you.” Mountain’s voice had turned soft, a surprise to even the dean himself.</p><p>“You—You buy me all this shit, and then you try and get me to your office for the past two days?”</p><p>“Sylnan, I—” </p><p>“I-I can talk to my guy, Brendan. He can get you whatever the hell you need—"</p><p>“Sylnan..”</p><p>“Just leave me and my brother alone!”</p><p>Mountain’s face dropped. Any sense of disdain or annoyance washed from him, as he watched the 18-year-old practically cower in front of him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears again, his voice wavering as he screamed at him. He was breathing heavily, as he wiped away tears that formed in his eyes.</p><p>Mountain thought carefully for a moment. A beat of silence passed, and Sylnan’s breathing had quieted down as Mountain still racked his head for any semblance of the ‘correct’ thing to say. Was there even a correct thing? He’s dealt with students who have lived in a domestic abuse situation, sexual assault, sexuality crisis, counseling them through it and then referring them to someone he knew could help deal with them better than he ever could. </p><p>He has all of them down in his contacts, some of them even reaching out to him. He’s even dealt with students who’ve struggled with poverty, but he can’t recall a single case where a kid thought he was in some unpayable debt just because he bought them Wendy’s. </p><p>“Sylnan. I don’t want anything from you, man.”</p><p>The way Sylnan’s face contorted was a surprise to Mountain. “You.. You can stay away from me and my brother. We don’t want your help.”</p><p>Mountain’s heart yearned to give him some little bit of comfort. It was a lie, the way Sylnan sputtered the words so suddenly and the way he looked down afterwards, almost in regret. </p><p>The two brothers were emancipated, and if Sylnan was dealing with drug dealing for rent money, he needed help. “What can I do to prove to you that I’m not out to get you?”</p><p>Sylnan’s grip seemed to relax ever so slightly, his posture straightening. He looked at the dean with a puzzled stare, his mouth slightly agape as if he was trying to say something.</p><p>“Look, if you really don’t want my help, then at least let me try and do one thing for you. After that, I’ll fuck off.”</p><p>“What.. What would that one thing be?”</p><p>Mountain swallowed the knot that formed in his throat for a moment. He stirred for a moment, picking his words carefully once more. “Financial aid. I’ve given other students like you the same thing. There’s groups out there that can provide for things like housing and an allowance. And scholarship opportunities.”</p><p>As much as Mountain wanted to help, there were places that could do a way better job than him. He had looked into the kinds of groups that could give them what they needed, and he couldn’t make a decision without the Vengelor brothers deciding for themselves. </p><p>“I—” Sylnan’s grip finally released from the arms of the chair. He glanced around, before letting out a small sigh as he faced the dean.</p><p>“My brother. What about Br’aad?” He asked him carefully, eyes not leaving him.</p><p>Mountain wanted to release a sigh of relief, thankful that Sylnan seemed to actually be listening now. “You two are brothers. Whatever group we decide on will help both of you out.”</p><p>“I—Have you talked to him?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>Sylnan slumped down in the chair, his posture way more relaxed than when he walked in. He huffed a breath of air, thumbing with a loose thread on his slacks. </p><p>“Do I have to go back to class?” He mumbled, averting his gaze from Mountain.</p><p>Mountain nearly forgot why he was here in the first place. He figured it out that he was the student that Ms. Beau had sent to him. Not like he cared for her anyways. “Only if you want to. I don’t think she’s expecting you back. You cause a lot of trouble for her.”</p><p>“She causes a lot of trouble <i>for me.</i>” Sylnan muttered disdainfully. Mountain let out an amused chuckle, agreeing with him. </p><p>“Well, you don’t have to do work, or anything.”</p><p>Sylnan silently nodded at him. He nervously cleared his throat. “Do we have to talk about that whole program thing?”</p><p>“Not if you don’t want to. I thought you’d want your brother here too.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Sylnan nodded in agreement, “I do. I was just wondering.”</p><p>Mountain could chastise him, remind him that he shouldn’t be gutting kids for rent money. But he figured that would be the wrong thing to say right now. So, instead, he asked, “You listen to Biggie?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I wanted to play some Biggie, if that’s alright with you. He’s a rapper.”</p><p>“I know who Biggie is.” Sylnan muttered. </p><p>Mountain chuckled, digging out a record player underneath his desk. He used to play it all the time, though ever since he got transferred to this school, he had the misfortune to find out that the administration had a stick up their ass when it came to Mountain and his player. It wasn’t even <i>that</i> loud. </p><p>He loaded ‘Hypnotize’ into the player, grinning to himself. </p><p>“Do I have to do work?” Sylnan blurted, glancing over at the record player for a moment</p><p>“No, you don’t have to. If you want, sure, but I wouldn’t hold it against you if you just wanted to take a nap, or something.”</p><p>Sylnan gave a ‘huh’ of surprise, a small hint of a smirk at the edge of his lips. His shoulders shimmied ever so slightly to the rhythm of the chorus. Mountain fought back a teasing laugh, instead sitting down in his seat and clicking something on his laptop.</p><p>“Didn’t know you had good taste, Mr. Stormbraid.” Sylnan said to him, carefully staring at him. Mountain chuckled once again.</p><p>“Just call me Mountain, kid.”</p><p>Sylnan nodded to him, his shoulders relaxing. He seemed to decide on playing whatever mobile games he had on his phone. His head bopped to the rhythm as he glared down at his phone.</p><p>The next ten minutes or so were quiet, Mountain’s music filling in any awkward gaps that would’ve been there otherwise. He got what he needed to be done, and while he couldn’t read Sylnan exactly, the older Vengelor brother seemed more calm now, doing anything and everything he could do from using his phone to doodling on spare pieces of papers with a red ball point pen.</p><p>Mountain wanted to ask him a load of questions. For now, he looked into the groups once more, bookmarking the more local ones. Sylnan didn’t trust him yet, and that was fine. He’d only need to trust him enough, then once he can get some sort of financial aid in place for him, he could find a way to stop getting so emotionally invested with students.</p><p>
  <i>Hah. Yeah, right.</i>
</p><p>──────────────</p><p> “Sylnan, <i>holy shit!</i>” </p><p>Sylnan turned around from washing the dishes, to see a sprinting Br’aad launch himself over the kitchen counter and right in front of the sink with him. </p><p>“Yeah?” He chuckled, looking up from washing a bowl. </p><p>“I got a date before my date, with Taxi!” Br’aad shoved his phone in front of Sylnan. He didn’t bother squinting to read, he just grinned at him proudly.</p><p>“Hell yeah! You guys need a ride?”</p><p>“A ride? What are we, 12? We’re just going to walk, thank you very much.” Br’aad giggled at him, leaning against the counter.</p><p>“Just offering!” Sylnan looked back down at the sink, finishing up the bowl.</p><p>He thought back to the conversation with Mr. Storm—<i>Mountain.</i> Sylnan thought about the unusual generosity. Even though he trusted him a little more, he didn’t care to put his life in his hands. But he couldn’t help but silently yearn and think about all the good shit that Br’aad could have if they took up his ‘financial aid.’ </p><p>“—I know it’s just the library, but isn’t that just adorable?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Br’aad. I’m really happy that you’re putting yourself out there, dude.”</p><p>Sylnan thought for a moment once more, and then he shut off the sink, wiping his hands on the towel that hung off the faucet. He wanted to ask his brother what he thought about the offer. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t force the words out of his throat, a part of him fearing Brendan and the others. He was still in debt to them, he wasn’t sure if he could just leave.</p><p>But he hadn’t gotten a call from them in a while, not since Mountain had scared off his last deal. It scared him a little more than he’d like to admit, but it was almost relaxing, not having to come home every other night at 3 AM. Maybe that was his last job with them.</p><p>“Syl, you alright there?” Br’aad looked up at him, his eyebrow furrowing in concern.</p><p>Sylnan snapped himself out of his thoughts, throwing a smile to him. “I’m good.”</p><p>“Alrighty! Can I take the rent money to the post office today? I wanna take a walk, or something.”</p><p>Oh. Right, they still had that. To be honest, Sylnan wasn’t completely sure why they didn’t turn the money in already. He was about to nod his head, when a chime set him off guard. </p><p>He pulled out his phone, biting back his tongue to stop himself from cursing under his breath.</p><p>
  <i>Jaquot wants to see you tonight. what the hell happened last thursday?</i>
</p><p>Shit. </p><p>“Sylnan?”</p><p>“Huh? Uh—No, it’s fine. It’s getting dark, I’ll just drive over real quick.” He texted a quick response back to Ugarth.</p><p>
  <i>talk about it later, on my way now</i>
</p><p>“You sure? Can I come with?” </p><p>“Nah, nah. It’ll be quick.” Sylnan reached for his familiar dirty red sweatshirt that laid on the table. Pulling it on, he gave a gave Br’aad a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll be quick, but no promises. Traffic and stuff.”</p><p>Br’aad frowned. “Oh. Alright.”</p><p>Sylnan debated just leaving right there with a single ‘see ya’, but instead he dove in for a hug with Br’aad. Something more reassuring for tonight. Br’aad hugged back a little too tightly, almost refusing to let him go. Sylnan pulled away, giving a smile to his baby brother.</p><p>“See you.” Sylnan grabbed his keys, the envelope, and opened the door. </p><p>He didn’t stick around to hear the forlorn response from Br’aad.</p><p>
  <i>he sounds pissed as hell, he might take you out of next week’s heist</i>
</p><p>Sylnan’s heart nearly dropped, <i>can you calm him down? on my way now</i></p><p>He loaded in ‘Hypnotize’, and started up his car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! slow burning mountain &amp; sylnan kills me bro ,,</p><p>like i said at the beginning,, i've been brain dead with writing lately, more to come once i extend my mini outline!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Boys And Study Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO!!!! it's been a few days, and i've mostly been taking time off for myself and school!!! but i got this hot chapter for you,, but do be warned as of posting this, it is currently UNEDITED but i rly wanted to get this out bc it's been days since my last chapter )': </p><p>i'll probably edit it tmr afterschool so ,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Diet water?” Nyro snorted, lifting an empty tray to the cart.</p><p>Velrisa playfully rolled her eyes, “Yes, diet water. And as I was saying—my host mothers brought me mango flavored water last night. It was pretty good.”</p><p>Nyro hummed amusedly, “What brand?”</p><p>Velrisa paused for a moment, surprised that there hadn’t been any <i>you like diet water?</i> remarks. As much as she didn’t mind the teasing jokes, it felt good. </p><p>“I’m not sure. It was in one of their bottles. I’ll have to ask them later tonight.”</p><p>Nyro snickered, “I’ve never been one for diet water. But if you like it, then it can’t be that bad. You should bring me a bottle whenever you buy a stack.”</p><p>She giggled, pushing the cart out of the room alongside her co-volunteer, “I’ll keep you in mind.”</p><p>This was Velrisa’s second day, and Nyro seemed to keep coming back for conversation every thirty minutes. Not that she minded, there was surprisingly no awkward air between them, Nyro somehow flawlessly carrying their conversations. It felt easy to talk to her about whatever was in the air at the moment. Velrisa made a mental note to ask for her number to talk more afterwards. </p><p>“Vel, your walkie.”</p><p>Velrisa’s eyes turned down to her walkie that was attached to her hip. She fumbled with it at first, not used to it yet. Eventually, she managed to unclip it and bring it closer to her face as she listened in.</p><p>
  <i>…Can we have a volunteer in Room 78? Repeat, can we get a volunteer to Room 78?</i>
</p><p>Velrisa parked her cart in the cafeteria storage, looking over to Nyro. “I’ll go. You should go get your walkie, it’s volunteer procedure.” </p><p>Nyro smirked. She didn’t have her walkie-talkie with her, excusing it as ‘I’ll just stick with you.’ Velrisa snorted, flattening down her nurse scrubs as she looked back to Nyro once more.</p><p>“Seriously. Agnes is going to say something eventually.”</p><p>“I like playing that game! So far, she hasn’t noticed that I’ve been chewing gum for the entire shift.”</p><p>Velrisa sighed, waving her hand at her dismissively. She ran off back to the second floor, pacing to Room 78. She assumed that someone might’ve gotten there already, but peeking into the slightly ajar door, she saw a young boy who patiently sat up in his bed, staring up at his TV.</p><p>She hesitantly opened the door the rest of the way, and getting a better look at the boy, he had IV’s attached to his wrist and wires on his face like procedure. He was rather pale, but the small smile on his face as he looked up at the TV looked ever bright.</p><p>“Hello.” Velrisa said gently to him. The boy’s head turned to her with a small gasp. Velrisa smiled at him, carefully choosing her next words.</p><p>“Has anyone come in here yet?”</p><p>The boy’s alarm faded, seemingly realizing that she worked for the hospital. “No. The nurse said someone would come.”</p><p>His voice was small, he seemed tired. She noticed him picking at the clamp at his index finger, almost trying to pry it off, and then stopping himself, and then doing it all again. </p><p>“What’s your name?” She found herself saying.</p><p>“M’ name’s Michael..” He shyly muttered under his breath.</p><p>Velrisa looked around, trying to see if maybe someone was already here. Realizing that they were probably alone, she looked back down at Michael. “Would you like something to eat Michael? Perhaps chocolate pudding?” </p><p>He gave a small nod. “The nurse said that she’d come back with a cup of pudding.”</p><p>“I can go get you a cup of pudding, if you’d like.”</p><p>Michael’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but there was alarm all over his face. He gripped the sheets, almost seeming to try and lunge forward desperately. </p><p>“W-Wait!” He cried, his voice still small but it dripped with desperation.</p><p>Velrisa turned red, stopping where she was. Michael was breathing rapidly, his breaths turning heavier by each one. She quickly ran up to his bed, kneeling down to his level. She put a hand over his, rubbing circles over his palm.</p><p>“Don’t—” Michael sniffled, his voice wavering on the edge of panic. “Please don’t leave me alone. I-I don’t like being alone, the nurse left me a bit ago, and I-I don’t—” </p><p>“It’s alright, it’s alright.” She hushed him. “I’ll stay with you as long as I can.” </p><p>Michael sniffled, staying silent as his chest heaved. “Breathe along with me Michael.” She said to him. </p><p>She breathed in, gesturing for Michael to follow. He did, and she breathed out, Michael following with. She did this a few more times before Michael could start calming down. He wiped away his tears with the sheets of his bed.</p><p>She pulled out her hand sanitizer, quickly cleansing her hands and then grabbing a napkin to the side. She wiped away the snot from his nose, and threw it in the bin. She spotted a seat off to the corner, quickly pulling it closer to his bed. </p><p>“I-I’m tired, miss. Can I sleep?” He said to her, rubbing his eye.</p><p>“It might be better to wait for the nurse first.” Velrisa said to him. She felt for him, he looked exhausted, more so after he calmed down. He laid tiredly against his pillow, his eyes drifting in and out of consciousness. </p><p>She figured it probably wasn’t in her place to do everything in her power to keep him awake. She shut off her walkie for good measure, not wanting to scare the boy. The next few minutes were spent staring out the door, waiting for a nurse to come back. She was surprised to hear a sudden small voice speak up once more.</p><p>“You’re really pretty, miss.” Michael sleepily mumbled. If the monitor had beeped while he was speaking, she wouldn’t have been able to hear him.</p><p>Velrisa giggled quietly, “You’re quite the handsome young man yourself.”</p><p>He smiled, his head leaning off to the side. Even though he looked like he was on the verge of sleeping, he kept trying to blink himself awake.</p><p>“My mum tells me that all the time.”</p><p>“Does your mum visit you often?”</p><p>His smile brightened just as it did when he was watching cartoons. “Yeah, but she left awhile ago. I wish she could stay with me.”</p><p>Velrisa’s heart softened. “I’m sure she wishes she could stay with you too.”</p><p>“I want her to. But she tells me she has to work and visit my brother.”</p><p>“What’s your brother’s name?”</p><p>Michael’s smile dimmed suddenly, and he curled his legs closer to his chest. “Arthur.”</p><p>“Oh, like the knight?” </p><p>“I guess.” His voice hitched, and his hand trailed to his chest, gripping the gown cloth. Velrisa frowned, figuring it might’ve been a sore spot.</p><p>“I like you better than the nurse. She doesn’t like talking to me.” He muttered then, turning his head on it’s back and staring up at Velrisa. She gave him a smile, resting her hand over his.</p><p>“I like talking to you too. You’re great company, Michael.”</p><p>The door behind her swung open, and Velrisa lifted her hand off the boy’s to see an older nurse in magenta scrubs instead of lavender purple like the rest of the children’s sector. She held a cup of chocolate pudding, and while she didn’t scowl at her outright, Velrisa suddenly felt unwelcome. </p><p>“You’re a volunteer, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes. Are you... the nurse?” She glanced to Michael, who seemed to try his best to look away from the nurse. </p><p>She nodded, pulling away the seat that Velrisa was sitting on. She quickly stood up, not wanting to fall off. She sighed at her, resting the pudding cup and the plastic spoon on the table next to Michael’s bed.</p><p>“You can go now. Thank you.” She offhandedly said to her, moving the seat back to the corner and sitting in it.</p><p>Velrisa frowned again, looking back at Michael who’s eyes were closed as he laid limply on the bed. It looked a little alarming, his pale skin making him look lifeless rather than just sleeping. The nurse cleared her throat, and Velrisa hurriedly left the room, gently closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Oh, there you are. You have your walkie off.” Agnes said, nearly bumping into her.</p><p>Velrisa looked down at her walkie, turning it back on. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare Michael.”</p><p>Agnes looked behind her at the closed door. “Oh, so you looked after him? That’s good, I thought I’d have to.”</p><p>She nodded. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked up at her supervisor. “What’s Michael here for?”</p><p>Agnes sighed, “That’s against patient confidentiality, Velrisa.”</p><p>She flushed red for a moment. She was right, to her dismay and inconvenience. “Sorry, I was just curious.”</p><p>Agnes looked around for a moment, and then walked in front of her. “Walk with me for a moment? I need help with something in the back room.”</p><p>Velrisa nodded, following behind her to the room behind the receptionist counters. When they got there, they stepped into the breakroom, to her surprise, Agnes fished out a water bottle from the fridge and took a sip.</p><p>Screwing the cap back on, she looked back up at Velrisa. “He’s been here for a week or so. He was in a coma for two days, but keeps fading in and out of consciousness. We’ve rushed him into ER twice, and.. I don’t think he’s going to make it.”</p><p>Velrisa glared at her. “Why are you telling me this?” She thought it was <i>very</i> unprofessional, seeing as Agnes had just got done telling her it was ‘patient confidentiality.’ </p><p>“You just got here, and I’d never do this usually, but that nurse has been looking after him for the week he’s been here. She doesn’t want to anymore, so I want to entrust you with taking her responsibility and looking after Michael.” </p><p>“I—” She froze. She wasn’t sure why, but staying in a room with a boy for her entire shift felt like a lot of pressure. How long would it even last? </p><p>“I understand if you don’t want to. I can always find someone else if—” </p><p>She had suddenly made her mind up at that moment. “No, it’s alright. I want to.”</p><p>Agnes let out a sigh of relief, “Next shift, you just report to that room. All you would have to do is watch over him and his vitals. If anything comes up, you press the blue button and call me on the walkie-talkie. His mother comes by occasionally, so it won’t be a constant thing.”</p><p>Velrisa nodded after Agnes finished explaining. She dismissed her, and Velrisa got back to attending to random rooms. She couldn’t help but readjust her route so that she could pass Michael’s room. She would look into the room, and it was always that pale boy who laid in his bed, arms around him as his body shivered.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>“So, the Albany Plan of Union—Br’aad quit it.” Taxi giggled, trying his best to stay focused at the packet in his hand.</p><p>Br’aad threw another sticky-note-paper-ball at him. “We’ve been studying for the past hour, Saxi. I’m bored.”</p><p>“Studying?” Taxi snorted. “I’ve been trying to read you these terms for the past thirty minutes, you’ve been playing with my sticky notes.” </p><p>“They’re neon pink, dude. How am I supposed to just not mess around with them?” Br’aad gestured to his plethora of neon pink paper swans. </p><p>He had googled how to make paper swans thirty minutes prior, already tired of hearing Taxi recite the same terms over and over again. He had other concoctions on his side of the library table, crumpled up sticky notes, little doodles of birds (that were pretty good, if he said so himself) and his actual notes far off to the side.</p><p>“You study too much, is this test really something to stress over? I think it’s more of a quiz, anyways.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I usually study longer than this! I invited you here because I thought you could <i>help</i> me study.” </p><p>“I don’t usually study! Honestly, Saxi, you picked a really bad study partner.” Br’aad laughed at him, relaxing back in his chair. </p><p>He looked over to Taxi, who suddenly got concerningly silent. His mouth was slightly agape as he just stared at Br’aad for a moment. And for a second, Br’aad glanced behind him half-expecting Ob to have pop out of nowhere. Realizing he wasn’t there, he looked back at Taxi who was now fiddling with his fingers and looking down.</p><p>“Saxi? Hello?” Br’aad whistled, comically waving his hand over Taxi’s face. Taxi suddenly jumped, seeming to blink himself back into reality.</p><p>“Is this a date?” Taxi blurted all of a sudden. Br’aad’s completely stilled, not expecting a sudden question like that. It felt more than obvious to Br’aad, but for a moment he doubted himself.</p><p>“I mean—”</p><p>“Oh gods, shit, I didn’t mean to just—I—” Taxi’s face turned red, staring down at the packet.</p><p>After a few moments of awkward silence, Br’aad spoke up, “It is, isn’t it? You did say the exact words: ‘study date’ to me in the text.” He offered a smile, hoping to make things more light-hearted.</p><p>Taxi slowly nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry, I just—you said study partner, and I-I thought there was mixed signals, or something. I don’t know.”</p><p>Br’aad inched his chair a little closer to him. “Well—I mean, no mixed signals here. But, just in case, that party invite was a date, right?”</p><p>A small smirk formed at the edge of Taxi’s lips, “Y-Yeah. Have you figured out your costume?”</p><p>Br’aad had in fact thought of a costume. He just would have to make it, possibly steal the materials at some point in the week. “Yup.”</p><p>“Oh, what is it?”</p><p>Br’aad scoffed, “They’re called ‘surprise’ costumes for a reason. Don’t even think about telling me yours.”</p><p>“I wasn’t!” Taxi giggled, completely abandoning the study packet. A beat of silence passed before Taxi cleared his throat, awkwardly looking up at Br’aad.</p><p>“Uh, I’m sorry I kind of sprung that question on you. It’s just—” He looked down for a brief second, a knot seeming to form in his stomach.</p><p>Br’aad attentively leaned in to listen, putting down the paper swan he was messing with.</p><p>Taxi sighed. “I overthink. A lot. And, it really fucks with me sometimes. I think that’s kind of why m-my last two relationships didn’t really work out.” </p><p>Br’aad reluctantly nodded. Truthfully, he didn't know how to respond right away to that. He didn't think that he minded it (or that is was anything that had to be 'approved'), but it's not like anything that could come out of Br'aad's mouth would make him feel any better.</p><p>“And, I felt like, maybe before trying something new with someone else, I should tell them about it. Because I—I think you’re really cool, and I guess I should be more verbal about it? I don’t really know how to deal with it, but I’m trying, and if it’s a dealbreaker for you then—”</p><p>“Taxi.” Br’aad cut him off, raising his voice a louder than he intended to. He silently prayed that he wouldn’t send Taxi into a spiral. “You overthinking isn’t a dealbreaker to me, I think. You.. You don't have to explain yourself to me. But to be honest, I guess you’re technically my first, so I don’t really know what things are ‘dealbreakers.’”</p><p>Taxi turned red for a moment, and awkwardly chuckled. “I’m your first? But you’re so confident?”</p><p>“Yeah, well—” Br’aad huffed, “I guess you’re the first one I actually liked.”</p><p>“Oh? Then what was your <i>technically</i> first one?”</p><p>“I, uh, don’t really wanna talk about it.” He subconsciously pulled his green scarf closer to his neck, looking away from Taxi.</p><p>“That’s alright. Hey, we should get packing up, it’ll be dark soon.”</p><p>“Right!” Br’aad quickly shoved his schoolwork into his bag, piling all of his crafted/crumpled sticky notes along with it.</p><p>After the two finished cleaning up their table, they pushed the chairs in and bid the librarian a goodnight. Br’aad opened the door for Taxi, the two stepping outside for the first time in four hours.</p><p>The air felt crisp, cold against Br’aad’s face that was surely beginning to turn red. His lips would probably dry out, but he still had his Vaseline stick that he accidentally stole awhile back. </p><p>He turned to Taxi, “Hey, uh, what you said about the whole overthinking thing, I meant what I said.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Taxi inched a bit closer to him, his nose turning red as fog left his mouth. </p><p>“Yeah, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I.. I’d like to see where this goes. I’m really excited for Saturday.” Br’aad’s voice softened, hushed by the sounds of the wind breezing by, or the cars and people that zoomed past them.</p><p>Taxi nodded, smiling as he let out a small chuckle. “I guess we didn’t really get a lot of studying done, but I had a lot of fun. And, I’m excited for Saturday too.” His fingers messed with a loose strand of his hoodie, his eyes darting everywhere but Br’aad’s.</p><p>A beat of silence passed them, Br’aad trying to stare into Taxi’s eyes while his nervously darted everywhere. Br’aad smiled, about to bid him goodbye when Taxi’s face got closer to Br’aad and his lips met his. Taxi’s lips were soft despite the cold, and warm against his. It was quick, only a few seconds, but Br’aad’s heart practically threatened to break through his rib cage after he pulled away.</p><p>Taxi smirked, “I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”</p><p><i>Holy shit.</i> Br’aad’s grin reached his ears. “You bet.”</p><p>After the two parted ways, Br’aad’s heart couldn’t stop thumping and his cheeks wouldn’t stop blushing. Even as he stepped into the local bus, his cheeks were still lit aflame. A familiar phone chime only made his heart beat a little faster, as Br’aad excitedly fished for his phone in his pant pocket. </p><p>His smile faltered as he read it all the way through.</p><p>
  <i>Cheating on me already? It’s only been a week since I last texted.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! i'll edit this as soon as i can lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I'm With Somebody New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING ! </b> //<br/><i>non-consensual touching &amp; kissing, emotional manipulation &amp; gaslighting, intense thoughts referencing previous emotional abuse &amp; gaslighting</i></p><p>if you are sensitive/not at the right mental state to take all of these in at a graphic detail, then i encourage you to stop reading this chapter after the first half! most of these warnings apply in the second half of the chapter!!</p><p>take care of yourself! prioritize your emotional/mental wellbeing over a chapter of a high school AU of a DND podcast!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOO LATE CHAPTER VERY LATE! it's late because I wanted to release two chapters at the same time because of how intense this one is! admittedly, the next one is pretty intense as well (way more intense than i intended) BUT ITS BEEN LIKE A WEEK since my last chapter &amp; i rly wanted to get this out</p><p>the next few chapters will be pretty intense and i'll be updating tags as we go PLUS adding trigger warnings that apply for each chapter, if im missing anything that should be labeled as trigger warnings please let me know in the comments! &lt;3 thank you for supporting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylnan set down the sewn vest. It was easier than he thought, sewing in the buttons and measuring it out wasn’t as stress inducing as he thought it was. He did admittedly like to flaunt his ability to sew, it was one of the things he was good at, <i>plus</i> sewing in holes and patches was way cheaper than buying new pants every other month.</p><p>He had fonder memories of making shitty dresses out of the obnoxiously bright pink curtains from the orphanage for Br’aad, and sewing up his ripped blankets in the middle of the night while Br’aad would tell him anything and everything he could. </p><p>“I give up.” Br’aad whined, throwing down his attempt at a sewn vest. The ‘vest’ itself wasn’t really a vest. It was a lime green baggy shirt that had its sleeves and bottom cut off, effectively making it more like a sleeveless crop top. </p><p>Katherine chuckled, picking it off the floor, “Oh, come on Br’aad. Can’t be that hard.”</p><p>“But it is! How do you even manage to focus on one little spot at a time? And the thread keeps coming off the needle.” </p><p>Sylnan took the vest from Katherine, looking it over a few times. “I think it looks good so far.”</p><p>“But it’s so messy.” Br’aad frowned at him.</p><p>It <i>was</i> a bit messy, but Sylnan liked it like that. It felt more Br’aad-like. The vest was a lime green and sewn on with white thread was ‘VAMP’ with the ‘I’ halfway done. The letters weren’t in a straight line, in fact they jutted in and out of place.</p><p>“It looks nice like that, Br’aad. I think it’s way more exciting than just ‘vampire’ in a straight line like something out of Forever 21.”</p><p>Br’aad huffed, laying back on the couch. “I guess.”</p><p>Sylnan smirked for a moment, grabbing the needle that dangerously hung off the vest, and pulled out the white thread on the ‘I’. Br’aad sat up, opening his mouth to protest when Sylnan hushed him. He tied a knot for the ‘P’ in white thread, and carefully placed the needle on the soft ball that laid on the coffee table.</p><p>Katherine grinned, looking over Sylnan’s shoulder. “You’re not exactly a calligrapher, Br’aad. But I think it’s aesthetically pleasing.”</p><p>Br’aad took his vest back from Sylnan, staring down at it. His disappointed expression faded a bit, looking back up at Sylnan and Katherine. “You think so?”</p><p>Sylnan ruffled his younger brother’s blonde’s hair. “Definitely, bud. It suits you.”</p><p>Br’aad let out a small smile, seeming to be a bit more pleased of his work. “Well, I guess it would look pretty cool with those pants we snagged.”</p><p>Sylnan looked over to the two cheap black slacks that laid on a chair besides Katherine. <i>They had totally stolen them.</i></p><p>“I’m sure you both will look great tonight. I wish I could go, I’d like a party right about now.”</p><p>Sylnan frowned, “Your adopted parents really won’t let you go?”</p><p>Katherine sighed. “They won’t really let me do much. I had to beg to even come here.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you were probably going to sneak out regardless.” Br’aad teased. Katherine playfully scoffed, gently punching his elbow.</p><p>Sylnan picked at a loose thread at his loose white dress shirt. “You should totally just sneak out and come with us. I can make a fast costume, I’m pretty sure we have fairy wings and glitter makeup.” </p><p>“<i>I</i> have fairy wings and glitter makeup.” Br’aad chimed in.</p><p>“Same difference.”</p><p>Katherine giggled, “Thank you, but I don’t want to deal with my adopted parents fussing. Not tonight, at least.”</p><p>“Suit yourself then!” Br’aad stood up, grabbing his things and beelining to the bathroom, “I’m gonna get ready, I think they’ll be here to pick us up soon!”</p><p>Sylnan glanced at Br’aad’s phone on the ground, strangely left behind. He usually liked to play music in the bathroom, so it struck him odd. Before he could call for him, the door slammed, and he could hear the sound of the shower loudly turning on.</p><p>Sylnan’s phone chimed a few moments later, lighting up with a new text notification. Glancing over, he noticed Taxi’s name and a small message. </p><p>“Kath? Can you read the message?” He offhandedly gestured to his phone besides him, more intensely focused in finishing up his vampire vest.</p><p>She nodded, picking up Sylnan’s cracked phone. “Uh, hey, my messages aren’t sending to Br’aad’s phone, so just letting you know, we can’t pick you up. Something came up, sorry.” </p><p>Sylnan winced, sighing frustratedly. “That’s terrible timing.”</p><p>Katherine nodded in agreeance, “Should I send something back?”</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll let Br’aad respond back.” Sylnan got up to grab the boiling noodles that rested on the stove. </p><p>“Sylnan?” Katherine got up and followed him, grabbing his shoulder a bit too abruptly. Sylnan whipped around in sudden shock.</p><p>“Geez, don’t grab me like that.” Sylnan chuckled nervously.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just…” She gently raised her hand up to brush her fingers over a spot nearing the back of his neck. Sylnan winced, feeling her thumb press a bit too hard over a familiar bruise.</p><p>“What’s that?” She asked, her gaze focused on the seemingly fresh bruise. Not too fresh, but she definitely didn’t remember seeing that the last time they met.</p><p>He panicked for a moment, “Uh, I hurt myself in a job the other day?”</p><p>The words felt too flimsy, and Katherine’s furrowed eyebrows and blatant glare did nothing but make him more anxious. “Sylnan.” </p><p>He almost raised his hand to nervously scratch the back of his neck out of habit. “Really! I had a construction job the other night, and… I leaned back and hit my neck on a thing of wood during break.” </p><p>Katherine obviously didn’t buy it right away. But after a few minutes of stilled seconds, she sighed, pressing a kiss to his nose. “Okay. You should keep that iced. How has Br’aad not seen that yet?”</p><p>He shrugged, “He has other things to worry about. He doesn’t need to be stressed by me right now.”</p><p>Katherine frowned, “Syl—” </p><p>“So!” Br’aad suddenly leaped out of the bathroom, full costume in gear. It scared Sylnan to death, immediately turning around to face an overly excited Br’aad in what he called: ‘punk-vampire’. </p><p>Br’aad stood proudly, hands on hips. He had his prosthetic vampire teeth that Sylnan bought for cheap from a Halloween store, his lime green ‘vest’ crop top with ‘VAMP’ sloppily written, and the tight black leggings that Sylnan accidentally got a size too small. and finally, black high-heeled boots that gave him an additional two inches of height.</p><p>Sylnan proudly grinned at him, “You look punk as hell.”</p><p>“I know right!” Br’aad squealed, running up to them. </p><p>“Oh, Br’aad. Your friend Taxi sent something.” Katherine pointed at his phone that laid on the ground. </p><p>“Yeah, he says his messages aren’t sending?” Sylnan grinned at him, thinking it was a joke or something.</p><p>But to his unpleasant surprise, the smile faded from Br’aad’s face. “Oh, right. Uh, I haven’t charged my phone the entire day, so it’s kinda off right now.”</p><p>Sylnan sighed, “You should go charge it before tonight, you know.”</p><p>“Later, later. So, what did Taxi say?”</p><p>Katherine picked up Br’aad’s phone off the ground, handing it to him, “He can’t pick you up for the party.”</p><p>“Aw, what? That’s such shitty timing.” </p><p>“I know right! But hey, I can just drive us.” Sylnan suggested, turning the stove off.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just—” Br’aad sighed. “I wanted to hang out with him.”</p><p>“You can still do that at the party.” Katherine smiled reassuringly to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, Br’aad! Don’t worry, we can still have fun tonight. And, I’ll still be able to drop Katherine off at home.” </p><p>A smile resurfaced on Br’aad’s face, leaning into Katherine’s arm. “Alright, alright. Syl, go get ready! We should leave in like ten minutes.”</p><p>Sylnan nodded at him, grabbing his costume and excusing himself to the bathroom. “Give me five!”</p><p> ──────────────</p><p>“Velrisa, this is so <i>ass</i>.” Taxi groaned, leaning back in the Uber’s backseat. </p><p>Velrisa sighed. “It’s not my fault we don't have a car. And besides, Sylnan has said before that he can drive them, honestly I’m not sure why you’re so stressed about this.”</p><p>“I—” Taxi frowned. “I wanted to at least do something date-like.”</p><p>“If you wanted to do something date-like, you could’ve driven him yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t have a <i>car</i>, Vel!” He snapped, anxiously running fingers through his hair.</p><p>Velrisa slumped back, sighing tiredly, “I know. I’m sorry, I guess I’m as equally stressed as you right now.”</p><p>Taxi nodded at her solemnly. Velrisa’s host parents had a single car that she used to drive around to and from school, seeing as their work schedules perfectly worked together. So, when they <i>both</i> got called into work and had to use the car last minute, they figured they could try out Uber carpool. Unfortunately to their inconvenience, they realized that the services wasn’t available in their area.</p><p>So now the two sat in an Uber that Taxi had pathetically tried to pay for, but couldn’t after he realized there was some sort of issue with his payment information, or whatever it was that had Apple said. But Velrisa paid for the ride, and they both felt like they had to suffer for it.</p><p>“Parties aren’t your thing. I shouldn’t have dragged you here.” Taxi apologetically mumbled, staring out the window..</p><p>Velrisa shrugged. “It’s fun to try something new, I don’t see why I shouldn’t. I was free today anyways, so it’s not like it’s a burden to my schedule.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. But hey, your costume is badass.” Taxi’s mood lightened a bit as he turned his head back to her.</p><p>Velrisa grinned a bit, “Really? I thought it might’ve been a bit tacky, I didn’t put too much effort into it.”</p><p>She had on gorgeous violet stockings, her iconic purple Doc Martens, a short pleated black skirt with quite the scandalous slit at the side (scandalous for Velrisa, at least), and a purple tucked-in shirt. To finish it off, she brought with her some scythe that Taxi remembers seeing tucked away at the corner of her closet, and a purple grim-reaper-esque cloak that hung at her shoulders. </p><p>Honestly it made Taxi a bit insecure—he didn’t do much for his costume either, but it definitely didn’t look as badass as Vel’s. He had on a white-yellowish ‘pirate’ shirt with those fluffy cuffs that Taxi loved, black loose pants, black combat boots, and a cheap pirate hat that felt too itchy for him to wear. </p><p>“Tacky? You would have great taste if you were an alt-girl.”</p><p>“I <i>do</i> like that style. Perhaps I’ll dive into it more when I have the time.”</p><p>The car suddenly stopped, and the Uber driver announced their arrival. Politely thanking him (as non-awkwardly as Taxi could muster), the two stepped out of the car, and Taxi could feel his palms uncomfortably sweat. </p><p>He didn’t go to parties often, he only went with Cabin and Oriana while he was dating them. But a familiar feeling rose in him, the bright neon lights that illuminated from the single house suddenly felt nausea inducing. The loud music that blasted obnoxiously loud, he remembered hearing it from only a block away in the Uber. But only standing in front of the house, it felt so much more louder.</p><p>Velrisa seemed to share a mutual feeling, shuffling behind him. Taxi exhaled a breath of air, holding out his hand to her.</p><p>“Let’s go.” He smiled as confidently as he could, hoping it could ease up both of their nerves.</p><p>Velrisa smirked, grabbing his hand. As they both walked inside, the inside of the loud house felt darker than the night sky outside. He had to blink a few times to really get used to how dark and surreal it felt, the only thing that illuminated their way were the large looming ambient colored lighting that changed hues every other minute.</p><p>At the moment, a beautiful orange echoed off the walls, and Taxi couldn't help but to flip over his hand a few times, fascinated with how pretty the light seemed to illuminate and cover it completely. Taxi stared in awe around him as the light glinted and shone off of everything that reflected back, even the shiny counter tops. The hue of the world around him slowly changed into a yellow-ish orange, as he looked around, a bit foolishly for maybe a hue mix of a green scarf and orange. <i>Wouldn't that just be brown?</i></p><p>Some song blasted throughout the house, and everything felt slower. The loud bass thumped in his ear, and Taxi was surprised that it hadn't really bothered him all that much, the feeling more eerily familiar than anything. Then the color yellow faded in everywhere, a soft golden glow that echoed off people's costumes and the walls. </p><p>When the colored light transitioned to lime a few moments later, Taxi realized that he had been standing there for a bit too long, holding Velrisa's hand.</p><p>"Taxi?" Velrisa giggled, tugging on his hand. He snapped himself out of his thoughts, and gave a nervous giggle back. His arm wrapped around Vel’s waist as he looked around anxiously for his date, "Sorry, Vel."</p><p>Velrisa gave a lighthearted shrug, somehow managing to maneuver them both to the food table. Taxi let himself be dragged, as he looked in every little crevice and corner for his blonde little date. He thought of all the costume possibilities, <i>Br'aad could probably be a cowboy.</i> By the time he had imagined him with cat ears, they found themselves in front of a rather disappointing table. Taxi frowned, and as he looked over, Velrisa seemed to share a similar disappointment, although, her glare looked more disdainful than anything.</p><p>“It’s just a sodas and chips.” She gritted out disdainfully. </p><p>Taxi gave a chuckle. “Yeah. Pretty sure they got alcohol somewhere, though.” Grabbing a red cup from a stack, pouring himself Sprite from its liter bottle.</p><p>“I think I’ll pass.” Velrisa loosened herself from Taxi's arm, taking a moment to look around as well.</p><p>Taxi shrugged, taking a sip. “I figured you would.” He grimaced, the soda tasted way more sour and way more intense than what he remembered a Sprite tasting like. His face scrunched up a bit, but it’s not like it was a bad taste.</p><p>Velrisa’s badass outfit did her wonders, but she clearly felt out of place, glancing around and shuffling her feet nervously. Taxi wondered if she already regretted saying yes to going with him as a ‘just incase.’</p><p>“Vel? You alright?”</p><p>She looked up at him, giving her familiar tired smile. “Yeah, I’m not sure how you can handle things like this.”</p><p>Taxi chuckled, “Things?”</p><p>“Loud parties with alcohol and neon pink lights. It doesn’t seem like you.”</p><p>She was right. It really wasn’t, but Taxi thought it could be fun sometimes. He had fun with Cabin and Oriana, perhaps he can try and have fun with Br’aad?</p><p>“Well, I guess I like the dancing part.” He smirked a bit.</p><p>Velrisa laughed, “That seems more like you.” Her eyes suddenly lit up, looking past Taxi. “Is that Tristan?”</p><p>Taxi looked in her direction, realizing that the shortest blonde dude that was dressed like Robinhood was indeed Tristan. A forest green fit his Robinhood attire perfectly. “Holy shit, yeah I think so.”</p><p>Velrisa giggled once more, “I’m gonna say hi to him. I’ve never seen him without a blazer or a sweater vest.”</p><p>Neither had Taxi. It was an alien sight, the feeling felt parallel when Taxi had egged him on to ask out Br'aad. <i>How ironic that had been.</i> Taxi nodded at her, “Alright, I’ll be here waiting. Uh, tell him I said hello.”</p><p>“Will do.” And she ran off, waving at Tristan. Luckily for her, Tristan noticed her and gave an eager wave back. Taxi’s attention drifted to the front door, desperately looking for a familiar eccentric Br’aad to come waltzing in a tacky clown costume. That sounded like him.</p><p>He tapped his foot, leaning against one of the beams in the living foot. He couldn’t remember the last time he was by himself in a party. Every time he was at a party, he was always with someone else, dancing or throwing back shots. Being alone in a loud party, awkwardly standing by himself was a new feeling. People walked hand in hand past him every so often, and people danced in a huge crowd off to the side. He supposed that he hadn’t had the chance to notice all the other details before.</p><p>A sudden cool light in contrast to the sea green interrupted his line of sight, the front door strangely swinging wide open. He grinned in anticipation, and went to walk around to see who had walked in. Before he could excitedly peak over to see who came in, he felt a hand claw at his shoulder and turn him around.</p><p>Taxi froze. </p><p>“Cab?”</p><p>There he stood. In an obnoxiously glittery mermaid costume, blue scale makeup down his cheeks and his skin. Even with the soft green light, his hair seemed to be dyed a silver tone, and braided down the middle. Cab gave a small smile.</p><p>“Hey, Taxi.” </p><p>His heart sank to his knees. Taxi desperately turned back around to try and peak at the front door. He frowned, realizing the door had already been half way closed. Anyone who might've walked in by now probably would've long gotten tangled in the crowd. Maybe he could still find him, Br'aad was the type of person to probably stand out in a crowd. </p><p>“Taxi—”</p><p>“What do you want?” It came off more aggressive and bothered than Taxi would've liked.  It took a few moments and a subtle lighting change of the hue for Taxi notice the way Cab frowned at him.</p><p>Cab sighed, and as the light changed to a softer blue, it illuminated on Cab perfectly. Taxi realized that he looked more forlorn, his eyebrows furrowed and his smile soft and almost forced. Maybe it was the lighting, but he almost looked on the verge of tears. Taxi couldn't help but sigh at him, he undeniably looked beautiful in the soft blue glow, a wave of sickening nostalgia running through him.</p><p>“Can… Can we talk?” Cab almost seemed to mumble, looking away from him.</p><p>Taxi gritted his teeth, “I told you, I-I can’t keep supporting you.”</p><p>“Taxi, please. I—I don’t have anyone else.” Cab desperately gripped the sleeve of his shirt, getting blue and purple glitter on the fabric. Taxi fought back the urge to swat away the hand and just stared at him.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry, but..” </p><p>“Please, I can’t go to anyone else.”</p><p>Taxi’s stomach turned. His head went blank for a moment, a pit forming in his chest and his mind racing yet his entire body freezing. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat, as he clutched his own wrist, fingering with the puffy sleeves. And then the music changed into something a little softer, a tune he recognized.</p><p>
  <i>Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger..</i>
</p><p>He recognized it, Vel played it in her car a few times when she brought them both home from school. It felt oddly fitting, and he silently wished that this song could play on loop for the rest of the night. He was painfully reminded of Cab standing in front of him with the colors somehow changed back into a sea green, illuminating his sharp jawline and round lips.</p><p>
  <i>But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind...</i>
</p><p>His mouth felt dry. “O-Okay. Um.”</p><p>“We can talk in private.” Cab turned to go to what seemed like a smaller hallway around the corner, one that wasn’t showered in neon lights and red solo cups scattered on the floor.</p><p>Taxi gulped, and turned around to follow him, when he caught a distinctive lime green crop top at the corner of his eye. He whipped around to see Br’aad standing there, happily chatting with his brother. He had vampire teeth and <i>really</i> tight black pants. For a moment, he pondered whether or not he was uncomfortable in it.</p><p>And then his mind landed back on the current situation in hand. As he turned to look at Cab, he saw him already delving deeper into the hallway, but when he turned back to Br’aad, the blue lights faded to a neon green, reflecting off Br’aad beautifully. It fit him so much better than it did Cab, the green hue highlighting his cute crop top and accentuating his warm grin.</p><p>He was wearing eyeliner, a familiar grin capturing him ear to ear. Taxi had never seen him in makeup before, and he thought Br'aad looked stunning in it.</p><p>And then for a split second, Br’aad looked up from whatever conversation he was having with his brother. Taxi noticed how his smile brightened ever so slightly when his eyes found Taxi, who had been awkwardly standing across the entire room from him.</p><p>The music and noise around him became muffled for that split moment, his mind focusing only on how the green hue of the lights made Br’aad’s eyes glow magically. And for that moment, Taxi could have sworn that Br’aad was the only one in the room.</p><p><i>He was beautiful. So beautiful.</i>Taxi's heart hammered in his rib cage, realizing he had been staring into Br’aad’s eyes a moment too long.</p><p>He longed to run to him and his brother, finding Velrisa and finding something, anything better than this cursed party. He didn’t want to be in the same room as him, just the thought of it exhausted him and made his head swarm with a wave of thoughts and memories that made him want to sob his eyes out.</p><p>And before he could even debate stepping forward, his hand was grabbed suddenly; a cold unwelcome feeling grasping his fingers and engulfing his palm. Suddenly, Taxi realized how sweaty his hands had got.</p><p>“Come on, Taxi.” Cab dragged him away before Taxi could protest, and consequently, he dropped his red solo cup to the ground, spilling the Sprite all over the floor. He desperately tried to look up at Br’aad, but was dragged away deeper into the dark hallway.</p><p>The hallway was dim, surprisingly empty. It was quiet for the most part, nothing but the muffled sounds of music and people coming from the living room. It certainly did wonders for Taxi’s head, finding that he could think a bit more clearly now. </p><p>The house didn’t even look that big from the front, but it felt like hours before Cab eventually got them into a room right that sat next to a stairwell. Now Taxi could really bask himself in the quieter area of the house. He found the blaring music to just be slightly louder than the ceaseless chirping crickets.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Cab affirmed once more, leaning against a tall wooden dresser. He looked way more confident than before, and despite having little to no light illuminating him, Taxi could recognize his smug posture.</p><p>Taxi took a seat on the guest bed, his thighs slightly spread as he brushed off some of the glitter on his sleeve. A guilt wrenching feeling engulfed his head, as he couldn’t find himself focusing on Cab, his mind only focused on those green eyes.</p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about how Br’aad’s smile warmed his heart, or how Br’aad almost looked like he had been wearing fangs. Vampire was a rather low choice on Taxi’s prediction list, but now that he saw him, he couldn’t imagine him as anything else.</p><p>Yeah, that liter Sprite bottle must’ve been spiked, because his head began to feel a bit woozy. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was doing everything in his power to not look up at the sexy glittery merman. </p><p>“Are.. Are you alright?” Taxi mumbled, recognizing his own familiar feeling of sympathy towards Cab. He pushed away the thoughts of Br’aad that clouded his mind.</p><p>“You, uh—” Cab stumbled over his words, his confident aura somehow flipping like a switch. He walked towards Taxi, standing in front of him.</p><p>“You know, I didn’t mean half the things I said that night. A-And I thought that we could talk it out later. I was drunk, and I shouldn’t have done the shit I did, or said any of the shit I said. And I fucked up, I know. But, you never called me back and you never bothered to talk to me so—”</p><p>“You stalked Velrisa in the hallways.” Taxi cut him off, a sudden wave of bravery surging through him. <i>Maybe that Sprite was spiked.</i> “You didn’t seem so upset when you shoved her.”</p><p>Taxi remembered Velrisa telling him about that day, the night he came over with ‘Everybody Wants To Rule The World’, a little after they danced. Despite Vel casually bringing it up, Taxi knew that it scared her. And it scared him too.</p><p>“I—” Cabin’s face turned red. “I was!”</p><p>“You harassed one of my friends, Cab! I can't do this with you anymore, I thought I made that clear!"</p><p>“That’s just how I am, Taxi! It always was, <i>you know that!</i> I—I still fucking love you!” Cab suddenly snapped, his voice raising. Taxi’s face went pale, as he instinctively inched a bit farther back from Cab out of fear.</p><p>Cabin flinched, taking a step back from Taxi. Then, he sniffled, turning away and raising a hand to wipe away a tear. Taxi’s heart sank for a moment. </p><p>“A… what?” He didn’t remember this part of their argument. </p><p>“You—” Cab turned back to him, sniffling. “I still love you! Still, after all the shit you said to me. Even after you used me as rebound for Oriana. You used me, and I still cared.”</p><p>His stomach sank to his knees. He gripped the fabric of his pants at the mention of his ex’s name, despite the fact the end of the relationship being mutual, he’s always felt bad for the fallout. And Cab was right. </p><p>“—And, you know the shit I went through—you know that’s why I act like an asshole sometimes; I don’t really mean it.” </p><p>Taxi’s heart wrenched in guilt, sinking further into the pit in his chest. <i>Cab was right.</i> “I know.” </p><p>
  <i>How could he have blamed him? He had such a shitty upbringing, and he always forgot that. It wasn’t always his fault.</i>
</p><p>“It’s—none of it is my fault, but it still happened. And, I’m sorry. I really am sorry, I miss you and I miss us.”</p><p>Taxi thought back to every single time he called him a prude for not wanting to sleep with him, he thought back to every time he’d just shrug him off whenever Taxi cried to him. His head raced, and suddenly everything felt a bit looser.</p><p>
  <i>He’s such a piece of shit! How could he just have turned on him? Cab needed him, and he just found someone else.</i>
</p><p>“Cabin..”</p><p>He blinked and found Cab right in front of him, parked right in between his legs. Then he felt something press against his thighs. Looking up, he realized Cab sat on his lap, looking down at him. He looked a little blurry.</p><p>“But I forgive you. I always will, kitty.” Cabin let out a small smile, and Taxi’s cheeks flushed at the familiar pet name.</p><p>He didn’t like how Cab sat on him so comfortably, maybe it was his spiked drink or maybe he was just tired. He tried to push him off for a moment, when Cab’s face suddenly became inches away from his.</p><p>“Y-You shouldn’t—” </p><p>“I forgive you.” Cab whispered once more, closing the distance.</p><p>Taxi didn’t like this. His lips were cold and he tasted like cheap beer. Hands roamed his chest, fighting to unbutton his ‘pirate’ shirt. Taxi immediately tried to shove him away, everything felt <i>wrong.</i> </p><p>For a moment, he kissed back, fluttering his eyelids closed in some drunken effort to try and catch him off guard to shove him away. It only took a moment for him to realize what was actually happening. It took him two more moments to hear the clatter of a red solo cup hit the ground behind him.</p><p>Three more moments when he heard a familiar voice cry and run off, hard and fast footsteps echoing throughout. Four moments when Taxi finally was able to get a hold of Cab and shove him off.</p><p>“What the fuck?” He finally screamed, standing up. He couldn’t stand up correctly right away, his world still spinning. He forced himself to turn his torso around to look at the wide entrance of the bedroom door. </p><p>“You were clearly enjoying it.” Cab chuckled, leaning back against the dresser.</p><p>Taxi’s head spun back around to Cab. </p><p>“I—” Taxi paled, stepping back.</p><p>Cabin hushed him, his demeanor changing completely. His posture straightened, and he stood in a way that was threateningly familiar to Taxi. A smirk rose on his face, and then he pecked an unexpected kiss on Taxi’s lips. </p><p>“I’ll catch you later, kitty. </p><p>And just like that, he left the room in his usual confident stride. As if he hadn’t spent the last ten minutes on the verge of tears. Ironic enough, Taxi found himself on the verge of tears, as he stared at the open entrance and the trail of blue glitter scattered on the floor. And then he could hear that same song, as if it had been on loop ever since he stumbled in here. The vocals were so badly muffled, the tiny bedroom so far away from the living room. But the lyrics were so clear to him, recognizing the tune and melody he has listened so many times in Vel's car.</p><p>
  <i>Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new.</i>
</p><p>The taste of cheap beer stained his tongue and his lips, glitter and body makeup stained on his pants where Cab sat. His head ached, like someone had hit him over the head with a bowling ball, and he couldn’t see clearly, let alone stand up without wobbling. </p><p>He felt sick.</p><p>
  <i>What the hell just happened?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pocket Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING</b> //<br/><i>emotional abuse &amp; gaslighting, intense angst, self degrading thoughts</i></p><p>if you are sensitive/not at the right mental state to take all of these in at a graphic detail, then i encourage you to just not read this chapter! fair warning that we're about to get into the angsty part of the plot here so the next few chapters may/may not be pretty intense!</p><p>take care of yourself! prioritize your emotional/mental wellbeing over a chapter of a high school AU of a DND podcast!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOWOO TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE POSTING!! granted it took a week to finish &amp; finalize both BUT THEY'RE BOTH OUT NOW!! as said in the TW, next few chapters will be intense, &amp; im very sorry !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Cheating on me already? It’s only been a week since I’ve last texted.</i>
</p><p>“Shit.” Br’aad mumbled.</p><p>
  <i>where r u?</i>
</p><p>Br’aad looked out the bus window anxiously, instinctively looking around for the vintage suit and the mahogany cane. He always thought it was kind of stupid that he carried around a cane of all things, but Ob always said he thought he looked more ‘sophisticated’ with it, so that was that.</p><p>His phone chimed once more, and he felt his heart sink, recognizing a familiar contact name flashing on screen with the familiar ticking of a clock as the ringer. Quickly turning off the ringer, he answered the call, pressing the phone against his ear while still looking out the window.</p><p>“Who was that?” Ob bluntly said to him, clearly not bothering with any sort of greeting.</p><p>Br’aad plastered a smile on his face, trying his best to ignore the obvious anger laced in his voice. “Long time no see! How are you?”</p><p>His heart raced, his fingers suddenly felt sweaty holding the phone to his ear. He could hear a soft sigh from the other end. “You know, I had planned on taking you out to the botanical gardens tonight. A real surprise treat all for you.”</p><p>Br’aad shakily sighed, making sure to keep his voice hushed. “I thought I said I didn’t like ‘surprise’ dates.”</p><p>“I made sure that you were away from your brother, just as you always like.” </p><p>He pursed his lip, pushing away the thought of the possibility that his brother’s phone could’ve been GPS tracked as well. “Ob, I—” </p><p>“But it seems I interrupted your own little date.” He almost seemed to snarl that last word out, and Br’aad could hear his manicured nails tapping against the phone.</p><p>His mouth felt dry all of a sudden. “It.. It wasn’t..”</p><p>“Now, now—don’t lie to me, my boy. I know what I saw.”</p><p>Br’aad looked around, the bus was mostly empty, only two seats occupied in the front area. He took a deep breath, gripping the fabric of his green scarf. He looked out, making sure the bus hadn’t gotten close to the apartment complex yet.</p><p>“Ob, I.. We need to talk.”</p><p>“Clearly.” He spat, “You’re mine, Br’aad. All mine. And maybe the terms of that have been loose, but I’m clarifying them now. You’re mine.”</p><p>Br’aad’s throat hitched, his grip on his scarf got tighter as he clenched his jaw. His stomach pooled with a familiar uneasiness. His words scared him, scared him so terribly that for a moment that he couldn’t help but to look over his shoulder, as if Ob might’ve been sitting in the row behind him.</p><p>“You have me.” Ob’s words dripped with some sort of smug anger, that low growl that Br’aad had been all too familiar with. He hated it. “You wouldn’t want to displease me, wouldn’t you?” </p><p>Even though his words were spoken with such a sickly sweet feeling, Br’aad could recognize the way Ob hid a threat in them, some sort of gamble or game he’d usually propose by now.</p><p>Br’aad bit his lip nervously. “Ob, I—”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you?” He suddenly snapped, his voice raising to an anger that Br’aad remembered. He flinched ever so slightly; his words being caught in his throat for a split second.</p><p>For weeks, he had been forcing himself to swallow in some confidence and bravery that would let him scream his head off to Ob. He had imagined it perfectly, it’d be a date at his office, Ob would be a little too touchy, and Br’aad would tell him off. Shove him off, tell him it’s all over. Destroy his phone and live the rest of his life without him.</p><p>Every time he tried, the words got stuck in his stomach and all that hyped adrenaline would fade as quickly as it would come. He remembers the distinct pit that would always loom in his stomach as he would escort himself downstairs, trying his best to hide the new bruises and a limp. He remembers feeling horrible and disgustingly useless.</p><p>He always thought it would end in him walking away in some badass nature, out of his office and never to turn back.</p><p>“I don’t want this anymore.” </p><p>The line was silent for a moment, and then soft laughter from the other side, humorless and dry. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I—” Br’aad forced his voice not to waver. “I’m done with you.”</p><p>A tsk. “You always say that, but you need me. You always need me.”</p><p>Br’aad had to fight back the thoughts that would scream in agreeance with him, the thoughts that yelled, ‘I do. I can’t afford anything without you, I don’t want to steal anymore.’</p><p>“No.” He had decided aloud, “I..I’m done. It’s been months, I gave you more than what you wanted.”</p><p>And then the laughter stopped. “I paid for your rent. I put food on your table, I gave you the very fucking school where you found your new boytoy.”</p><p>Br’aad didn’t want to scream, not here. “I didn’t ask for the fucking school, Ob. I don’t want to do this anymore, it.. it was fun while it lasted but—”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>He pulled away the phone from his ear for a moment, Ob’s sudden words peaking through the mic and even though it wasn’t on speaker, he was pretty sure that someone who could sit across from him would be able to hear it. </p><p>Putting the phone back to his ear, he heard heavy panting and gritted out words that snarled at him. “We’re not done with this game. We’re not done.”</p><p>Br’aad fought back the tears, the reflex to sniffle. Instead, he forced himself to smile and his voice to not waver, as he angrily spat, “I-I don’t want to play this fucking game anymore. I’m not your fucking toy! I’m done with you.” </p><p>“You’re splitting with me here? On the fucking phone? You really are a worthless pixie.”</p><p>He was right. “Goodbye Oberlin.” Br’aad’s voice definitely hitched.</p><p>And then Ob’s voice changed completely, he was screaming now, his words in complete and utter anger. “You useless whore, you don’t leave me so fucking easily. You’ll always be a pixie, Br’aad. You fucking need me—!”</p><p>Not wanting to hear the rest, Br’aad slammed his thumb on the red hang up button, and as fast as he could, and went to block him and delete every trace of him off his phone. It was his phone, he had paid for it but it seemed like Ob was the one who controlled it. Even quicker, he shut off his phone completely, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get rid of the GPS tracker, but it didn’t matter to him. </p><p>It didn’t matter right now. Because now Br’aad could release a tense breath of air in his chest. He scooted away from the window seat, further to the front to an area without a huge window. He put his hair up in a ponytail, somehow hoping that it’d be enough to make him look less like ‘Br’aad’, at least in Oberlin’s eyes.</p><p>He sat there, burying his face in his palms as he wiped away the tears that wouldn’t stop streaming down his face. He held in a sob, not wanting to cry in a public bus. How fucking pathetic.</p><p>His mascara was stained in his eyelids, and a part of him loathed himself for doing such a stupid decision on such stupid impulse. But even so, the rest of him felt relieved. Maybe not happy, but his chest was lighter.</p><p>He pulled off his green scarf, looking at his tear-stained reflection at the window. If you squinted, you’d be able to see the discolored bruises that were mostly healed by now. But they almost looked completely gone. </p><p>Maybe for now he was free.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>The faint blare of music was muffled through the bathroom door. It was so close to the living room, but the separation between him and the door did wonders to block most of the volume. </p><p>The bathroom was a disgusting place, it was admittedly built nicely—clearly expensive—but it was dirty as hell. Grime everywhere, the sinks, the bathtub, the cracks of the tile on the floor. Even their cheap apartment was cleaner than this.</p><p>Br’aad remembers a time where he sobbed his eyes out. It was after Wendell had cut several slashes on his skin, spitting ‘Pixie’ at him, over and over again. Sylnan had been cleaning out his cuts with shitty medical supplies, and it hurt like hell. 12-year-old Sylnan wasn’t the best at stitching, but it got the job done.</p><p>His fingers trailed over the long-healed scars over his arm. He may not have been sobbing as hard as he was then, but tears wouldn’t stop running down his face. He thought about Taxi’s grip on Cab’s waist as his eyes fluttered shut. He thought about Taxi looking up at him in a sort of wanting. </p><p>He thought about Ob’s words to him. </p><p>He curled his knees closer to his chest, shimmying a bit so he didn’t accidentally turn the shower on. His ass was <i>definitely</i> going to be wet, and he was <i>definitely</i> sitting on the disgusting drainer that probably had hair in it. But he couldn’t move himself to give a shit. </p><p>His breaths became shallow, and his grip on his arms clawed into his skin. Then his pants felt tighter, they were always tight, but now he could feel the course denim suffocating and scratching his thighs. He couldn’t think clearly anymore, his world spun, and couldn’t fight back the embarrassingly loud sob as he shoved his face into his knees.</p><p><i>You really are a worthless pixie</i> The knocking became louder, ringing in his ear almost. He couldn’t stop thinking about Taxi’s eyes, <i>his grip on Cab’s waist.</i></p><p>He forced himself to shakily stand up, gripping the toilet seat to the side as he pulled himself to his feet. He couldn’t breathe, <i>he was hyperventilating,</i> he thought. His chest was tight, tears wetting his face as he struggled to move his hands properly to turn on the sink.</p><p>And then water hit his face, his breaths calmed down and he could see himself in the mirror more clearly.</p><p>His eyeliner was ruined, mascara was running down alongside his tears and his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like a whore. <i>He felt like a whore.</i></p><p>Splashing more water on his face, he dried his face with a paper towel. He ripped off the prosthetic fangs, throwing them in the bin next to the toilet. He leaned back against the wall, screwing his eyes shut and taking in a deep breath, imagining Sylnan holding him and rubbing circles on his back. </p><p>He had to leave. There was no way he could force himself to stay in this wretched party for much longer. He reached his pocket for his phone and went to turn it on when the familiar cursed battery-empty signal came up. </p><p>He sighed in frustrated annoyance. He nearly forgot why he had his phone shut off in the first place.</p><p>“Fucking shit.” He mumbled, shoving it back into his pocket. Br’aad breathed in once more, turning the doorknob to the bathroom and walking out as if he hadn’t curled in the shower for twenty minutes or so.</p><p>He looked around for any sight of Sylnan, and when he couldn’t find a familiar navy blue vest, he traversed to where he saw him last; the food table. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he had told Sylnan that he’d ‘be right back,’ so he knew he couldn’t really blame him if he hadn’t been patiently standing there.</p><p>That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less when he didn’t find him. But he <i>did</i> find someone familiar. Velrisa was a sight to be seen, he hadn’t expected to see her at a high school party of all places. Admittedly, he thought her costume was badass as hell, but he couldn’t find the energy to keep silently complimenting it.</p><p>He wiped away any tears that might’ve formed at the pricks of his eyes, and walked up to her, tapping her shoulder. Luckily, the pink neon glow was probably able to cover the state of his face for the most part, except for the dripping mascara and the fucked up eyeliner.</p><p>“Vel?” He hoped his voice didn’t waver. </p><p>She turned around, a glowing look on her face as she grinned at him. “Br’aad! Taxi was looking for you a bit ago, I’m not sure where he went, but—”</p><p>Br’aad couldn’t stop the instant reaction of his eyes clouding with tears. He looked away, not wanting the pink glow to show how wet his face had become. Br’aad silently prayed that the loud music would mask the sniffling and the small croaks from his throat.</p><p>Unfortunately for him—it hadn’t—as he looked up and watched Velrisa’s grin diminish, her face contorting in soft concern. She had rushed up to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Br’aad, what happened?” Her voice was soft, the kind of soft that Sylnan would use whenever he had a panic attack. Despite the music being so loud, her hushed voice rung in his ears and felt louder than anything else in the room.</p><p>“I—” He couldn’t push out a coherent sentence, his voice instead giving a coarse sob as he wrapped his arms around his chest.</p><p>He was afraid for a moment. Afraid that by the time he would look back up, she would’ve been gone. It was such a stupid thought, but he couldn’t help but freeze, suddenly feeling unwelcome and cold. And then she wrapped her arms around him, her hand resting on the back of his head.</p><p>“Let’s talk outside.” She simply said to him, pulling away. She settled a hand on his back as she guided him outside. He sniffled and nodded his head, allowing himself to be guided away.</p><p>As he stepped outside, the crisp cool air was an unpleasant surprise. It wrapped itself around Br’aad’s bare arms and shoulders, making him shiver and wrap his arms tighter around himself for some semblance of warmth. They had sat on the concrete stairs, as Velrisa awkwardly scooted a bit closer to him to avoid a beer spill.</p><p>She had taken off her grim reaper cloak, wrapping it around Br’aad. It was mesh, so it didn’t really help too much, but it at least got him to stop shivering so intensely. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Br’aad gave a humorless laugh. “I just wanted to know if you’ve seen Sylnan. My phone’s out of battery, and I-I didn’t see him.”</p><p>Velrisa hummed, pulling out her phone. She quickly seemed to type something, and Br’aad tried to look over in curiousity.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Texting Sylnan.” She bluntly said, focusing on her phone. Br’aad could hear the familiar woosh of a text message sending, and then Velrisa turned her head back to him.</p><p>“Where’s Taxi?” </p><p>Br’aad’s stomach pooled again, as he shakily let out an exhale of air. He took a little too long to respond, staring at the warm fog that left his mouth.</p><p>“Making out with Cab.” He mumbled spitefully.</p><p>Velrisa’s eyes widened, “What?”</p><p>“He—” Br’aad sniffled, “He got back with Cab. I saw him, Cab was—was sitting on his lap, and it’s so <i>fucked</i>, because I thought they were on bad terms..” </p><p>Velrisa didn’t say anything, instead resting a hand on his shoulder. “It.. It has to be some sort of misunderstanding, Br’aad. I don’t think he’d ever..”</p><p>Br’aad huffed, “How the hell do you know that?” </p><p>“I..” Velrisa thought for a moment. And then she retracted her hand, “I guess I don’t. But I do know that you don’t deserve that.”</p><p>“You don’t know that either.” Br’aad let out a chuckle in some attempt to keep himself from crying out again. </p><p>“I do. I..I’m not going to justify whatever you saw, but just so you know, Br’aad. You don’t deserve that.”</p><p><i>She really didn’t know if that was true or not.</i> Br’aad smiled a bit, wanting to believe her words so badly. </p><p>“What am I going to do?” He mumbled to himself, hugging himself tighter.</p><p>Velrisa’s phone chime rang out. She looked at her phone, swiping up at the message. Br’aad noticed the way she frowned suddenly, as she looked at him once more.</p><p>“Sylnan left early.” She said.</p><p>“He <i>what</i>?” He scooted over to read the message. As if his heart couldn’t sink any further;</p><p>
  <i>had br’aad not check his msgs? I had to leave early my boss needed me for something and I waited 4 braad but he got rly impatient so I had to go pls tell him im sry</i>
</p><p>Br’aad let out a frustrated grunt, as he shoved the mesh cloak off of him. Even Velrisa seemed to flinch, as she stared at him.</p><p>“Fucking hell, I can’t even Uber home.” He muttered disdainfully to himself, the grip on his phone tightening.</p><p>“I.. I can take you home.”</p><p>Br’aad turned his head at her, “Thanks, but..”</p><p>“Well, I can’t drive you home. But I’ll buy your Uber for you. I think you need to go home.”</p><p>Br’aad didn’t have the energy to spit out a ‘no shit’ to her, he was so tired. A part of him wanted to fall asleep on the stairs right there, he didn’t give a damn about tomorrow or the next day, or even the day after that. </p><p>“Can I hug you?” Velrisa blurted. Br’aad glanced at her, realizing she had gotten a bit closer to him. The words were so familiar to him, a sense of déjà vu washing over him as he heard those same words from Sylnan echo in his head. A warm feeling in the bitter cold of the night.</p><p>Br’aad wordlessly nodded, and then a warmer embrace. Vel’s skin was cold, but he still snuggled a little closer to her. He didn’t have the energy to cry into her shoulder. </p><p>He still thought about that long embrace as he got into the car, how nice it had felt to be vulnerable, even if just for a few moments. He made a mental note to thank her a thousand times over, as he barely even spared her a look as he tiredly stepped into the passenger seat of the Uber. </p><p>His driver was nice, he spoke for a few moments, stopping when he realized that Br’aad was too tired to think of coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.</p><p>The entire ride felt like a blur. As he heard the car stop and park completely, he groggily dragged himself of the car, slurring out a pathetic thanks to the driver. Br’aad ignored him when he asked if he needed to be walked to his door. </p><p>He sighed to himself, realizing that he hadn’t seen Sylnan’s car parked in the front. <i>Fuck Sylnan.</i> Somehow, he managed to drag himself up the stairs without falling over, and then he found himself in front of the apartment door.</p><p>He reached over to sloppily unlock the door with his key, when he realized his foot stepped on some sort of platform. Looking down, he saw a small box with a tag in some sort of pretty cursive. He blinked himself awake immediately, as he bent over to read the box.</p><p><i>Can’t wait to see you next time.</i> It read, no initials or anything. For a moment, he thought it was sent to the wrong person. </p><p>He stepped into the apartment, ripping off his crop top and flopping down at the couch. He opened up the small box out of curiosity.</p><p>He felt himself hyperventilating once more. <i>A pocket watch.</i> He flipped it over, and to his horror, the letters <i>OB</i> engraved within the silver. </p><p>Enraged, he threw the watch across the room, not caring for the loud crack of the watch against the drywall. He shoved his face on a familiar soft pillow on the couch, and pressing his face against the fabric, he screamed out a loud sob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING</b> //<br/><i>graphic violence , near death experience , mention of drugs (molly)</i></p><p>if you are sensitive/not at the right mental state to take all of these in at a graphic detail, then i encourage you to just not read this chapter! fair warning that we're about to get into the angsty part of the plot here so the next few chapters may/may not be pretty intense!</p><p>take care of yourself! prioritize your emotional/mental wellbeing over a chapter of a high school AU of a DND podcast!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY I LIED THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! 4817 - ish words or so</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Biggie, Biggie, Biggie, can't you see?<br/>
Sometimes your words just hypnotize me,<br/>
And I just love your flashy ways,<br/>
Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid...</i>
</p><p>Sylnan gripped the leather of his steering wheel, bouncing his knee as he pulled into a familiar run-down block. His stomach twisted and turned into knots, as he drove closer and closer, around the block to the warehouse. He could feel the uneasy tension in his body that settled in his chest, as he looked in every crevice of every hidden alleyway that he passed for the possibility of Ugarth’s parked car.</p><p>As he pulled into a close parking spot (that being the back of some storage unit), he looked around for Ugarth once more, hoping that he might’ve been casually leaned against a nearby wall, patiently waiting for him. He frowned as he reached to turn off the car radio, <i>he wasn’t even halfway into the song.</i></p><p>Sylnan turned off the engine and stressfully leaned back in the seat. He shakily sighed, anxiously running his hand through his hair that was definitely leagues beyond fucked up, as he hadn’t paid it much mind ever since he left for the party.</p><p>The party. <i>Shit.</i> He checked his phone once more, silently praying that there would be a familiar notification banner of iMessages. He wished for anything from Br’aad, a <i>‘got home safely syl, im gonna make noodles when u get home!'</i> or even a, <i>‘what the hell syl??’</i></p><p>To his disappointment, no messages from Br’aad, but there was a message from Velrisa.</p><p>
  <i>br’aad is looking for you. Where did you go?</i>
</p><p>Sylnan sighed, picking up his phone to send a reply,</p><p>
  <i>had br’aad not check his msgs? I had to leave early my boss needed me for something and I waited 4 braad but he got rly impatient so I had to go pls tell him im sry</i>
</p><p>As he pressed send, he realized how the three little dots for Velrisa didn’t even pop up, but the message was shown was <i>read</i>. He could imagine the disappointed frown from Velrisa. </p><p>He opened up the keyboard again, <i>make sure br’aad gets h—</i></p><p>He jumped, three swift, harsh knocks on his car window interrupting his train of thought. He fought back the yelp, whipping his head around with his hand on his switchblade.</p><p>Ugarth stared at him across the window, a deadpan tired glare and a cigarette hanging off his mouth. Sylnan let out a sigh of relief, opening his car door. “Hey, man.”</p><p>“What took you so long? Jaquot’s been losing his fucking mind.” He complained, leaning against the passenger door.</p><p>Sylnan gave a lighthearted smirk, slamming the door behind him. “Jaquot can wait. It was a long drive, I wasn’t at home.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Ugarth pulled at his vampire cape, “Are you a superhero now?”</p><p> “I didn’t know superheroes had vampire teeth.” Sylnan scoffed, pulling back the fabric from his fingers. “And it was a Halloween party, don’t judge, man.”</p><p>Ugarth chuckled, “I wasn’t, I wasn’t. You look good.”</p><p>Sylnan rolled his eyes teasingly, enduring the light punch at his shoulder. He ripped off the prosthetic fangs, and offhandedly threw them on the ground. </p><p>“So, what does Jaquot want from me?”</p><p>Ugarth lit the cigarette that hung off his mouth, flicking around the lighter, “I’m not sure actually. He wouldn’t tell me, seems awfully pissed though.”</p><p>“Nothing new then.” Sylnan lightheartedly elbowed Ugarth. He chuckled lightly, shoving the lighter back into his pocket.</p><p>They still had quite a bit of walks away—Jaquot would never let them park anywhere near the abandoned warehouse, so they always had to make a five-minute trek every single time they needed to meet. Sylnan never minded though, those moments were the only times he could have proper conversations with Ugarth and not have to look over his shoulder.</p><p>“How’s Br’aad? I don’t think I’ve seen him in a few months.”</p><p><i>Br’aad.</i> He fought back an urge to check his phone for a text back from Velrisa. “He’s.. doing alright. The new school is good for him, I think. I, uh, kind of left him alone at the party. But he should be alright, he was really stoked about his date.”</p><p>Ugarth always had a neutral resting bitch face, which was why Sylnan doubted himself for seeing a flicker of a dissatisfied frown on Ugarth’s face. “You left him alone?”</p><p>He looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets while thumbing his fingers together. He didn’t want to think about the sudden guilt that twisted and turned in his chest. </p><p>“Yeah. I didn’t want to be late.”</p><p>Ugarth seemed to understand enough, silently nodding as he turned his head forward to the abandoned warehouse a few feet away. There was a comfortable silence between the two, nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and cheap boots crunching dry leaves and wet grass. Sylnan found himself subconsciously focusing on the buzzing of the dim street lanterns not too far away.</p><p>As they got closer, Sylnan blinked a few times, adjusting to the looming light of the open entrance. It wasn’t glaringly bright, but it definitely was a contrast to the dark streets, only dimly lit by broken streetlights and closed windows. </p><p>As Sylnan went to step in the concrete entrance, Ugarth gave a forceful tug of Sylnan’s cape, an unexpected yelp bubbled from Sylnan as he stumbled back.</p><p>“Jesus, Ugarth. You could’ve just tapped me on the shoulder.”</p><p>“Sylnan.” He mumbled to him, his demeanor turning serious. A familiar posture to him, Ugarth was oddly intimidating when he first met him.  “When I said Jaquot was pissed, I meant it.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I was just playing around.”</p><p>He lit his cigarette once more, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth. “Sark is in there too.”</p><p>Sylnan paled. He’d only seen Sark one other time, but he could remember the feeling of fear as he watched Sark beat the living hell out of Ugarth. He bit his lip, finding himself playing with his fingers in his pockets again.</p><p>“It must be bad, huh?”</p><p>“Sylnan, I’m serious here. Don’t play around or beat around the bush.”</p><p>“Is..” Sylnan looked up at Ugarth. “Is Brendan here too?”</p><p>To his relief, he shook his head. His shoulders were still tense, and his jaw still clenched, but at least he felt a little relief from knowing the entirety of the high ranking wasn’t here to demolish him. <i>Only two out of three.</i></p><p>“Don’t think so. Sark should still scare you straight. Don’t fuck around.”</p><p>He pushed away the echoes of memories of Ugarth begging for his life. Sylnan huffed, “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“You don’t speak unless spoken to, no talking back or stupid—”</p><p>“Ugarth, I <i>know.</i> I’ll be fine, I got this.”</p><p>Ugarth sighed. He gave a strained smile, patting his back, “Okay, okay.”</p><p>Sylnan tasseled his hair around for a moment, running his fingers through the dense strands once more. Then he let out a breath of air, stepping into the compound. </p><p>Their footsteps crunched the bits and crumbs of loose dirt and stone that laid around, and despite the compound being the brightest thing in the block, it was only lit by a few broken industrial overhanging lights. </p><p>A cold chill ran throughout Sylnan, the warehouse blowing around cool air—and while it wasn’t exactly air conditioned—it didn’t do much to store heat. He looked around anxiously, nervously caressing the metal of his switchblade, doing his best to not glance behind to check for Ugarth every other second.</p><p>It was empty, nothing but a few wooden chairs in the center and large shelves stuffed with ambiguous boxes and crates. He looked to Ugarth, hesitantly gesturing to the seats. Ugarth could do nothing more than nonchalantly shrug, doing nothing to help the uneasy flips and turns Sylnan’s stomach was making. He gulped, approaching the center cautiously.</p><p>As he stood in the center, the room somehow managed to get quieter. The wind’s howling hushed, and the tapping of water came to a slow crawl. And then, louder footsteps of leathery boots hitting the concrete stone came from behind Sylnan. </p><p>He froze. The casual caressing of his dagger turned into a tight sweaty grip; his finger pressed against the switch. He fought the urge to whip around right away, standing fearfully still.</p><p>“You’re late.” </p><p>Sylnan sighed, recognizing the familiar accent. A beat of tension released from his shoulders. He whipped around this time, leaning against one of the chairs.</p><p>“I thought you said Jaquot was pissed at me.” He said to Ugarth, throwing a flashy grin.</p><p>Jaquot raised his eyebrows, flattening down the buttons of his shirt. Sylnan thought he looked rather disheveled, his hair messily thrown up in a low ponytail, the first few buttons of his fancy shirt loosened, and his shirt let out, not tucked in tightly as usual.</p><p>He could hear Ugarth taking a seat on one of the chairs, a small sigh of relief coming from him as a lighter clicked.</p><p>“I am. And so is everyone else.” Jaquot walked over and leaned on Ugarth’s chair, giving his ever-royal glare.</p><p>Sylnan frowned, “What did I do?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Br—”</p><p>“Brendan didn’t like how you bailed on Griffin and didn’t even bother to contact us. And neither did I.” </p><p>As Sylnan turned his head to the source of the sudden growl, he realized it belonged to an alarmingly stocking figure that wasn’t as familiar as Jaquot was.</p><p>But then he could make out the muscly figure, tall and intimidatingly bulky. He paled, a sharp cold shiver running down his neck, his breath all of a sudden caught in his throat. He gripped his dagger even tighter than before, so much so, he thought his veins of his knuckles would pop.</p><p>“Good to see you, Sark.” He managed out, barely breathing at all. </p><p>The shirtless man glared at him, approaching him with anger furrowed in his eyebrows and a snark of his mouth. Sylnan shuffled his foot an inch back, gulping as he looked up at him.</p><p>“You lied to us.” He said to him, the words coming out in a hoarse growl. </p><p>Sylnan was sure he would die here. The only reason Brendan wasn’t here was because he had better things to do than watch a 17-year-old get beat to death. He wondered if Br’aad would come looking for him, or if Ugarth would try and help him—and get killed too. Or if Ugarth would be able to run away and have to tell Br’aad that his older <i>shitty</i> brother got killed by one of the figure heads of an illegal organized crime ring he worked for. </p><p>Gods, he hoped it was the latter. He really didn’t want someone to die because of him. </p><p>“What did he lie about? He got your money, Sark.” Ugarth piped up. Sark hissed under his breath, and Sylnan almost expected steam to exude from his nose like a dragon.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sylnan gulped. “I still got you your money, I don’t see why there’s an issue.”</p><p>Sark’s head twisted to face him. “You told us Griffin was still with you.”</p><p><i>Shit.</i> “Okay—so maybe I switched up a few details, not that big of a deal.”</p><p>“It becomes a big of a deal when you very conveniently left out the part where you stepped into someone else’s car.” Jaquot seethed.</p><p>“I could’ve gotten the job done without Griffin! Honestly, he was the reason why the whole operation got scared off anyways.” Sylnan blurted to Jaquot, looking past Sark.</p><p>He cursed out Griffin in his head, he could go fuck himself for all Sylnan cared. The guy was an asshole—and he could’ve gotten that money on his own, Ugarth knew that, <i>Jaquot</i> knew that. He did almost feel a little betrayed looking at Jaquot, he thought that he would’ve been on his side. </p><p>Sark clouded his view once more, another low growl leaving his throat. “Griffin actually gets shit done around here, unlike a useless pathetic fucking boy that I’m wasting my time with.”</p><p>Sylnan sighed, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at him. “I got you three thousand dollars’ worth of molly, what more do you want from me?”</p><p>He could see Ugarth’s posture straighten and stiffen, his head turning to Sylnan in sudden alarm. He flushed, realizing that his words probably came out more harsh than what he intended them to be.</p><p>Sark stepped closer to him, “How do I know that you didn’t pocket extra money away to that midget?” </p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>“I said—” His face got inches to his, and Sylnan could feel the hot breath on skin of face. “How do I <i>fucking</i> know that you didn’t give the rest of the money to that midget?”</p><p>Sylnan’s mouth was slightly agape, the words struggling to come up his throat. He didn’t realize it right away, but his back was nearly against the wall of a metal crate. He thought about the envelope of three hundred dollars, the corners soggy from being shoved in a greasy Wendy’s bag.</p><p>“I—I didn’t.. I don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”</p><p>Jaquot’s voice piped up again, “Why the hell didn’t you bother to tell us about that fucking dean?”</p><p>Sylnan’s stomach dropped. <i>Did they know him?</i></p><p>He took a hesitant step back, “It wasn’t important. I got your money.”</p><p>“You’re a real bad fuckin’ liar, you know that?” A muttered snarl escaped Sark’s lips, as he stepped closer and closer to Sylnan, trapping him behind the wall of the metal crate.</p><p>Sylnan’s eyebrow’s furrowed in frustration, as he balled his hands to fists at his sides, “I’m not lying, man! So, what if I left that out the other day? M—He doesn’t have any of that money, none of those hundreds were even touched—you can check the finger prints, or whatever.”</p><p>A beat of silence. The compound was a deadly quiet as Sylnan looked up at Sark, desperately doing everything he could to look as large as him. And then Sark let out a disgruntled sigh, turning and walking away from Sylnan. </p><p>A quiet mutter; if there were air blowing through the vents, or even if it was raining—he wouldn’t have been able to hear that quiet remark underneath Sark’s hot breath.</p><p>“You’re fucking useless, just like your faerie brother.”</p><p>Sylnan stiffened for a split moment. And not even stopping to think, he immediately stepped forward, almost going to follow him as he spat, “Watch your fucking mouth about him.”  </p><p>Sark stopped where he stood, his body standing firmly still. Sylnan’s adrenaline did nothing to realize the way that Ugarth pleadingly glared at him, as he instead stepped forward once more, gripping his fists tightly.</p><p>“What the hell do you know about usefulness? You’re just Brendan’s dog!”</p><p>Not even a moment too soon, the noises around him amplified in volume, as everything suddenly felt too fast as he could feel a thick fist around his throat. His back immediately slammed back against the metal crate, the grip around his throat not quite suffocating him—but it was tight enough to nearly send Sylnan into a panicking frenzy.</p><p>Sylnan silently cursed himself out, he probably should’ve saw that coming. But it was so unexpected, a small part of his mind repeatedly assured him that he <i>had</i> managed to control his voice. <i>He felt like a fucking liar.</i> </p><p>It couldn’t matter at that moment what he was or wasn’t so sure of; at the moment, nothing in his head made sense other than the looming realization that he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>He knew better than to thrash about like a child, but he couldn’t stop the gut reaction to try and pathetically claw his fist away from his throat.</p><p>“<i>I’m</i> the fucking dog?” Sark roared at him, his voice bellowing and echoing off of the warehouse. “I send you on a drug deal, four fucking heists and pay you four hundred dollars for each job, and <i>I’m</i> the fucking dog?”</p><p><i>What?</i> He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but it must’ve unconsciously left his lips again, because Sark roared a horrifying grunt, lifting him up and slamming him against the crate once more. Sylnan cried out, wincing at the new bruises around his neck and covering his back.</p><p>“How’s this for dog, <i>mutt</i>?”</p><p>He could hear faded shuffling and muffled arguing behind Sark, glimpses of Ugarth’s brown braided hair and Jaquot’s shiny black ponytail passing by his peripheral every other second. Even if Sylnan could properly signal to any of them for help, it’s not like they could do anything. <i>Not unless they wanted to die along with him.</i></p><p>“I didn’t—” Sylnan gasped for air. “I didn’t fuckin’ double cross—!”</p><p>He thought about Br’aad. He thought about his excited little brother performing to him the new song he learned after eavesdropping a musical performance in the town square, he thought about the shitty noodles he boiled for him that one time Sylnan had a fever, he thought about his little brother being so excited for his first date—only a few hours ago.</p><p>He thought about what he would do if Sylnan were to die right here.</p><p>His body was forcibly thrown against the concrete floor with a loud grunt. It made an uncomfortable thud as it slammed against the dirty concrete. His head was definitely bleeding, among other areas that were probably scratched and cut from being slammed against rusty metal. </p><p>He tried to stand—tried to move his legs away from him—but he felt meaty hands grab at his arm, pulling him up with alarming ease as his other hand grasped his jaw, uncomfortably squishing his cheeks.</p><p>His hand was greasy, covered in dirt and soot. It definitely rubbed off on Sylnan’s face, as he could disgustingly taste dirt from Sark’s clawed thumb.</p><p>“Ungrateful, mutt!” Sark screamed at him, fire in his eyes as his grip tightened and tightened, squishing Sylnan’s arm to a scarred purple.</p><p>He looked anywhere else other than Sark’s face that glared down at him, doing his best to ignore the flying spit that landed on his face as he roared. He croaked out a measly, “I swear—I didn’t—I don’t even know who the fuck you’re talking about!”</p><p>He clawed at his arm, gripping on to it for dear life, trying so <i>desperately</i> hard to weasel his fingers underneath in some effort to pry him off. Sylnan felt tears prick his eyes and fall down his cheek, <i>he was going to die; and he was too weak to do anything about it.</i> </p><p>He felt himself being grappled once again, the grip at his throat returning, this time a single large hand choking him. His vision was blurred, he could feel the wet streams of salty tears that fell into his parted open mouth; his lungs burning as he pathetically tried to breathe in any sort of air that could fit his airway.</p><p>And then his world felt blurry, it almost felt as if it were fading away. The screams and argues behind him became muffled, all the noises being replaced by loud ringing in his ear. The only thing louder than that was a sudden scream that was still very muffled—but it was the loudest noise out of the chaos behind him.</p><p>“<i>He</i>… “<i>suffocati</i>… “<i>breathe</i>…!”</p><p>
  <i>… Br’aad took his vest back from Sylnan, staring down at it. His disappointed expression faded a bit, looking back up at Sylnan and Katherine. “You think so?”…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>…“I love you, Sylnan Vengelor. Is that a good enough promise?”…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>…“See, Syl? I can fucking take care of this!”…</i>
</p><p>And then like a flash, his vision immediately cleared and the ringing in his ear came to a stop. His body hit the concrete with a sickening thud, the noise of the room flooding his eardrums once more—as if he had just unsubmerged from a pool.</p><p>Sylnan coughed his lungs out, grabbing tightly at his cape as he spat out blood from his tongue, trying to desperately regain his breath. Sylnan didn’t care for the way that Sark disdainfully turned his back at Sylnan, or even how he could hear a spiteful ‘<i>Waste of my fucking time..</i>’</p><p>
  <i>…“I already knew that, Kath.”…</i>
</p><p>There was his own blood, grossly stained and smeared on his hands. A headache wracked his skull, tearing it apart and filling a sick feeling in his stomach. It hurt to cry, but his vision still blurred from the small bits of tears that clouded his eyes. He felt <i>weak.</i></p><p>
  <i>…“I know, Br’aad. I know.”…</i>
</p><p>Looking up, he could see a huffing Sark in the corner of the room, and Jaquot right in front of him, seeming to scream at him. Sark kept making sporadic glances back and forth to Jaquot, his face contorting angrier and angrier the more he looked at Sylnan.</p><p>Ugarth’s hand ushered a slumped Sylnan to his feet, rushing him away from the two, and out of the compound. He couldn’t hear anything being said to him, the only thing he could process were the sudden rush of the cool nighttime air hitting his tearstained face, and then the soft ring of his own car engine turning on.</p><p>He blinked, realizing that he wasn’t in the cold warehouse anymore, this time sitting in a leathery car seat—one that he realized belonged to his own car. He looked over to the driver’s seat, staring at Ugarth, puzzled.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“What did I say about speaking out of turn?” </p><p>Sylnan reached a hand up to feel his cheek, it was wet. He winced as he pressed against a certain area, there were definitely bruises there. He would ice his jaw when he got home, tell Br’aad he got into a fight with one of his construction coworkers or something. He’d be pissed, tell him to quit and then Sylnan would assure him that he would the next time he went into work.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Br’aad. You almost died tonight.”</p><p>Sylnan’s voice nearly wavered, “At least I didn’t get it as bad as you did.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.”</p><p>And that was that. The tension in the air was unusually thick for a palpable conversation, and they both knew that. It made Sylnan’s skin crawl, as he ashamedly made small back and forth glances at Ugarth. Time felt slower; Sylnan limply laid in his seat, not realizing right away they were already driving down the block. He thought about how he’d get out of this one, how he’d have to explain to Mountain why he couldn’t accept his deal.</p><p>He thought about how he’d pay for bills and rent next month, how he’d get a spot for the next heist or drug deal. He had only seen Sark one other time, and the only reason that Ugarth still stayed was because of Jaquot. Sylnan silently prayed that Jaquot would pull through for him, manage to convince Sark to let him to keep his spot. </p><p>He thought about Brendan. He never met the man before, how could he? He was probably too busy to watch a 17-year-old get beat into the ground, let alone give a shit about whether or not that 17-year-old could stay in an underground crime ring. </p><p>“Why did you lie?” Ugarth blurted.</p><p>Sylnan blinked, looking at the now roadway that was only lit up from the headlights of the cars around them. “I didn’t.”</p><p>“Sylnan, I saw you freeze up.”</p><p>“I—” Sylnan ran a hand through his hair, wincing ever so slightly as he realized he lifted the arm that Sark had grasped. “I wasn’t lying. I didn’t give anyone the money, but I thought that I would be given less if they found out I ditched them for my school dean.”</p><p>Ugarth frowned at him, “That’s it?”</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>He sighed, slamming the back of his head against the leather seat. “Stupid fucking reason to get your ass beat this bad.”</p><p>He rubbed his bruised purple arm, looking away shamefully. “Yeah.”</p><p> ──────────────</p><p>The silence overtime felt less tense and more tired. It felt more comfortable. He had turned on the radio, switching to some random channel that had Drake playing.</p><p>Sylnan couldn’t help but to feel like Br’aad, sitting in the passenger’s seat with his face against the glass of his own car window. Ugarth had asked him a few times if he wanted to open up the window for him. Sylnan shrugged him off with a curt “No thanks,” ignoring the way that Ugarth looked at him, as if he knew he had more to say.</p><p>It wasn’t long until they pulled up at his apartment complex. Sylnan sat up, ruffling his hair and pulling the vampire cape over his arms and bruised neck. He looked over at Ugarth, who to his surprise, gave him a soft smile.</p><p>“It’s, uh, usually me who drives you home, you can use my car to get home. Or—you can crash at our place for the night?”</p><p>Ugarth softly chuckled, “No, no. It’s fine. I wouldn’t mind a walk, honestly.”</p><p>Sylnan hummed. He didn’t get up from the seat right away, basking himself in the comfortable silence between them. He tiredly rested his head against the seat, turning it slightly to face Ugarth.</p><p>“Hey, uh, what happened, exactly?”</p><p>Ugarth sighed. “I don’t think he was supposed to beat you to a bloody pulp. But, Jaquot somehow managed to convince him not to kill you, and I took you away before they could say anything. If they need to say something to you, they can come to me first.”</p><p>“Ugarth, you don’t have to—”</p><p>“I do. It’s either they come to me or they kill you. I know how they work.”</p><p>Sylnan nodded quietly at him. As much as he hated it; he was right. He pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind, straightening his back as he opened the door with his better arm. He could hear Ugarth’s door opening up along with his, and then the loud slam impact of the door against the car as it shut.</p><p>“I should walk you to your apartment, you’re beat up pretty bad.”</p><p>Sylnan chuckled at him, doing his best to ignore the pain in his left leg as he limped over to him, “I’m fine! You gotta go home, it’s late.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Ugarth held out his hand to him. Sylnan chuckled, slapping the hand, leaning in and patting his back. </p><p>“Goodnight, Sylnan.” Ugarth called, walking off. Sylnan grinned, waving at him.</p><p>“Night!” </p><p>As he weakly climbed up the stairs, he didn’t miss the glimpse of Ugarth still staring at him from a distance as he walked up. </p><p>The hallway was dark, nothing to light the way as he stumbled about. He squinted to count each door that passed him by, giving up on any effort to read the room numbers in the dark. Finally, as he came across his apartment, he sloppily shoved the key in with his left hand, turning it with weak effort.</p><p>He blinked, not expecting the lights to be on. He softly shut the door behind him, and took a glance at the stove clock.</p><p>3:23 AM. </p><p>He stepped forward, nearly tripping over Br’aad’s shoes. His eyes suddenly widened in realization, as he picked up his pace to bolt to Br’aad’s room. That’s when he noticed a familiar lime green sleeveless crop top laying on the floor. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at it, kicking it to the side. And there he noticed as he glanced to the couch, asleep with one of the pillows tucked in his arms. As a wave of relief flushed over him, Sylnan frowned, realizing that mascara and eyeliner had stained down his face and his blonde hair was badly disheveled. His body was shivering, his legs curled into his chest.</p><p>Sylnan kept the cape over his shoulders as he slowly crept to him. He hovered over his body, gently shaking his shoulder.</p><p>“Br’aad,” He whispered. “Hey, buddy.”</p><p>Br’aad’s eyes slowly fluttered open, softly groaning as he blinked himself awake. Groggily, he reached his fists to rub his eyes. </p><p>“Syl?” He croaked. His throat was hoarse, that sleepy morning voice combined with one that was raw from screaming too much.</p><p>Sylnan softly smiled at him, sitting at the other end of the couch. “C’mon, let’s move you to the bed and wash off your makeup, bud.”</p><p>Br’aad wordlessly nodded, and then Sylnan could hear a quiet sniffle. </p><p>“What happened to you?” Br’aad tiredly reached his hand up to touch his bruised cheek. He flinched, quickly lowering his hand.</p><p>“It’s nothing, c’mon."</p><p>Br’aad didn’t try to argue as Sylnan lifted him up, wrapping his arm around his neck as he hauled him to the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! </p><p>longest chapter yet until we publish the next one boys B) as i was writing this--i realized that if i had included sylgarth in this fic that scene in the car when they got home would be a GREAT time for them to kiss BUT ALAS kathnan exists</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I Don't Want To Talk About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING</b> //<br/><i>vomitting , implied hook up , hickey , anxiety ridden thoughts</i></p><p>if you are sensitive/not at the right mental state to take all of these in at a graphic detail, then i encourage you to just not read this chapter! fair warning that we're about to get into the angsty part of the plot here so the next few chapters may/may not be pretty intense!</p><p>take care of yourself! prioritize your emotional/mental wellbeing over a chapter of a high school AU of a DND podcast!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOO happy 20th chapter! it took a bit longer than the other ones,, mostly because everythings going on at once &amp; it's a lot! but i got an outline for the next few chapters so my thoughts ARENT completely a mess B)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taxi gripped the sides of the toilet bowl, his arms shaking as he puked out his breakfast into the toilet. Tears filled his eyes, as he coughed out the remainder of the little cereal that he ate, plus a spare strawberry that probably was expired. He wiped off his mouth with a piece of toilet paper, slamming his hand on the flush.</p><p>His shirt and slacks were stained with the stench of vomit, his head pounding and ringing in his skull. He couldn’t find the strength to push his knees close to his chest, letting his head loll back and his legs sprawl against the messy bathroom floor. He was <i>disgustingly</i> sweaty, his hair wet, and thighs sticking to his vomit-stained slacks. </p><p>A few swift knocks made his body jolt straight, as he snapped his head at the door. He relaxed ever so slightly, recognizing the voice on the other side.</p><p>“Taxi? Are you alright?” Velrisa tried to wiggle the doorknob, only for it to be locked.</p><p>Taxi huffed, forcing himself to stand as he grasped the counter for support. “Yes, Vel.” He croaked weakly, “I’m sorry, I’ll be out in a moment…”</p><p>Even though he didn’t have to look at the mirror to know he was a dreadful mess, he turned to look at his reflection anyways, immediately grimacing at the sight. </p><p>
  <i>He felt like absolute shit.</i>
</p><p>After quickly washing his hands, he tiredly opened the door.</p><p>Velrisa winced at the sight, taking a step back and moving her hand to her nose. “Taxi—you’re clearly not fine.”</p><p>Taxi sighed, smoothing his hair with a hand. “Vel, I’m fine. I just have to change, and we can leave.”</p><p>She shook her head, standing in front of Taxi who had tried to take a step to his bedroom. Her voice muffled by her hand, she sternly said, “Go take a shower. I’ll get you your clothes.”</p><p>Taxi frowned, “Vel, I’m—”</p><p>“Taxi. I’m not letting you into my car covered in vomit.” </p><p>“That’s why I have to change.”</p><p>“You need to <i>shower.</i>”</p><p>Taxi eventually sighed, turning back inside to the bathroom. He would’ve felt bad for stinking up her car anyways.</p><p>Making way with his clothes, he recoiled in the sudden waft of the smell of vomit in his face. He wheezed, grabbing some lavender-scent spray and spraying it around before stepping in the shower.</p><p>He sighed in soft content, warm water hitting his body and washing off the disgusting smell of puke on his skin. He hadn’t showered since Saturday, and while he felt disgusting, he couldn’t really find the motivation to do it anyways. </p><p>His phone was still on his bedside, not having touched it ever since Sunday, when he sent Br’aad an obnoxiously long paragraph of an apology. </p><p>Even though the water was delightfully warm, he shivered, tears pricking his eyes as he thought about Br’aad. Br’aad with the pretty chocolate eyes that saw Cab kissing him. He let his head gently slam against the tile of his shower as he shut his eyes, chasing away the thoughts that told him he had fucked up big this time. <i>This is literally your fucking fault.</i></p><p>It was. It really was his own fault. He scrubbed at the hickeys on his neck, as if he could wash away the dreadful drunken mistakes of last night. Mistakes that he couldn’t even properly remember.</p><p>And then he found himself shutting off the shower, wiping himself with the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He gave a disgruntled sigh as he opened the shower curtains, realizing there were bits of vomit all over the tiled floors and rug. He grimaced, carefully tiptoeing around to avoid getting any on his bare feet.</p><p>As he stepped out of his bathroom, a daunting thought crashed into his head. <i>What time was it?</i> </p><p>Rushing to his room, he glared at the analog clock on his bedside. 8:23am.</p><p>Taxi’s stomach dropped, as he eyed the clothes laid out on his bed by Velrisa. He stared at the garments for a moment, puzzled at the fact that he couldn’t find his blazer in the pile. Nor his dress shirt, nor his slacks. Instead, there laid his green sweatpants and a loose white T-shirt. </p><p>He turned behind, finding Velrisa casually leaning on one of his stools, scrolling down her phone. He walked out of his room, clearing his throat at her.</p><p>“Uh, Vel?”</p><p>She looked up at her phone with a hum, “Yes?”</p><p>“M-My uniform. I don’t mean to be a burden, but we’re going to be late. You should just drop me off at the laundry place, I-I’ll pay for my clothes, uh—you don’t have to wait for me, or anything. I’d just really appreciate if you’d—”</p><p>“Taxi.” Velrisa sterned, shutting off her phone and shoving it into her pocket.</p><p>Taxi couldn’t tell if he paled in embarrassment or out of sheer exhaustion. “Yeah?”</p><p>“You just threw up. You’re not going to school.”</p><p>“I.. I have to apologize to Br’aad. He hasn’t responded to any of my messages or my calls, and I don’t have Sylnan’s number—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But, I—I have a test for AP Environment...”</p><p>And suddenly Velrisa had made her way across the hallway, standing in front of Taxi with her hands firmly on his shoulders. “Taxi, did you just not hear me? You just threw up, you’re in no shape to go back to school yet.”</p><p>Taxi sighed, swatting off her hands, “You have to go to school, Vel. I—I don’t want to be the reason you’d miss a day.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, go hurry up and change, your hair is soaking.”</p><p>Taxi reluctantly nodded, sauntering off to his room and shutting the door behind him. He sighed, pulling off his towel and drying out his hair a little more. He pulled on the clothes, admittedly feeling more comfortable in loose pajamas than the tight scratchy school uniform.</p><p>He couldn’t help but to feel the punch of guilt in his stomach, as he made his way back to Velrisa. She was going to be late because of him. Taxi knew her to be awfully ambitious and preferring to be academically well-mannered. Despite knowing that Velrisa chose to stay, <i>he was why her host parents might receive a phone call that she was skipping first period. He wasn’t wrong; it was his fault, after all. Just like Cab, just like Oriana, just like Br’aad.</i></p><p>He found Velrisa just lying on the couch and scrolling through her phone calmly as she was before. He cocked an eyebrow, walking out hesitantly.</p><p>“Not to be rude, or anything. Uh—why are you still here?”</p><p>Velrisa sat up and ran her hand through her hair. “I’m about to go, I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I left.”</p><p>He fought back the frown as another pang of guilt shot through his chest.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I should probably call a sick day anyways. I think I’m still hungover from Saturday.” He gave a small lighthearted chuckle, doing his best to ignore the pounding of his own headache.</p><p>“Okay. I left you Tylenol on the table over there, I put the pill bottle back and everything. And take it easy with eating, small portions so you don’t throw up again.”</p><p>
  <i>He really didn’t deserve her.</i>
</p><p>Taxi smiled at her. “Thanks, Vel.” </p><p>She nodded, and for a moment, she looked around almost nervously. And then she cleared her throat. “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened? You didn’t explain a lot in the phone call yesterday.”</p><p>Taxi froze. “I didn’t tell you?” Hadn’t he told her about everything? He tells her <i>everything, how had he forgotten to mention this?</i></p><p>“Bits and pieces. I have the main idea, but…” Velrisa tapped at her neck suggestively. </p><p>Taxi flushed in sudden realization, rushing his hands to cover his neck hickeys. <i>If she knew she’d hate him.</i></p><p>“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” </p><p>Velrisa nodded her head sympathetically, “That’s alright. I guess I should go now.” She stood up, buttoning up her shirt and fitting on her shoes. She walked over, wrapping her arms around his torso.</p><p>Taxi hugged her back, giving another nod. “Sorry I made you late.” He chuckled.</p><p>She pulled away, “Don’t worry about it. Take care of yourself, alright?”</p><p>Taxi had waved her goodbye, barefoot in the front of his small apartment building, as she drove off in her car. He had stood there for a few seconds, just staring off in the direction that her car had drove off to. And then the wind began to blow a little harder, the hairs of his bare arms standing up as he shivered ever so slightly.</p><p>He had gone back inside soon after, shutting the door behind him and promptly passing out for the next few school hours. Even if it was a few hours, he had wanted nothing more than to forget this accursed weekend and slam his head into a pillow.</p><p>It was understandable that Br’aad wasn’t all too eager to respond back, Taxi wouldn’t have wanted to either. He had debated asking Velrisa to talk to Br’aad for him, but he quietly worried if it’d sent the wrong message, or if it was even the right occasion to transmit a message via a person. He didn’t think he’d want to include Velrisa in something that she probably hadn’t wanted to be a part of anyways, <i>she already had enough on her mind.</i></p><p>He hadn’t even remembered it all, all he could fucking recall was Cab knocking on his door three hours after he set him up at the party. Not how he got home, not what he did in the gap between that time, not why he had let Cab in. He winced at the sore feeling of his neck, deciding to just turn over and black out for the next few hours.</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Mountain jammed the vending machine for the fourth time, holding back a disgruntled snarl as he punched the glass as gently as he could. He just wanted a damn snickers bar. </p><p>It was only 8:30am, and Mountain fought with himself to be pissed some other time, screaming <i>there is literally no use on getting pissed over the useless vending machine</i> over and over in his head until his fist could naturally unfurl. After a beat of staring at the malicious snickers bar, he sighed in defeat and turned on his heel to walk back to his office in shame.</p><p>Turning a corner, he could see a glimpse of blonde hair flash in the entrance of the custodian’s closet, and then a swift slam of the door shutting. He stared at it for a moment, mostly in perplexed shock. </p><p>It <i>could’ve</i> been a student. It’s not the first time he’s witnessed someone trying to skip in the closet. <i>Unfortunately.</i></p><p>He carefully made his way to the closet, hesitantly raising his fist to knock on the door. It could’ve been the custodian. Mountain’s only ever seen him in a beanie, maybe he had blonde long hair.</p><p>“Jon?” He called, knocking on the door a few times. </p><p>Expecting to hear the usual, “Yes?”, he was taken aback when he heard a clatter of several items falling from some shelf, and an alarmed yelp that <i>definitely</i> didn’t come from Jon. <i>Yep. Some student was probably skipping.</i></p><p>Mountain huffed, turning the knob and stumbling. “Jon—” </p><p>And then he froze, definitely not expecting to see what he vaguely remembered as one of the Vengelor brothers, covered in the fallen clatter of sprays and towels. <i>Br’aad, maybe?</i></p><p>“Oh, shit—” He squeaked, shoving off all the clatter off of him. </p><p>Mountain cleared his throat, offering a hand to help him up. After a short moment of an awkward kerfuffle, Br’aad struggling to stand up for a few moments and quickly brushing off his hand as he stood, he gave him an awkward smile.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Stormbraid.”</p><p>Mountain raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you doing out of class, Vengelor?”</p><p>Br’aad nervously chuckled, glancing around, “Oh. Uh, I was on my way back to class. From the bathroom.”</p><p>Mountain held back a snort. “From the bathroom?”</p><p>“Yeah! I just—was, chilling here, I guess?”</p><p>“So, you didn’t just run in here to hide from me?”</p><p>Br’aad stilled, a shade of red blossoming on his face. “No! No, psh—why would I—”</p><p>Mountain held up a hand to interject a rambling Br’aad, “Were you skipping, yes or no?”</p><p>Br’aad paled, scratching the back of his neck. “Uh—” </p><p>“Were you skipping, yes or no, Vengelor?”</p><p>He inched back ever so slightly. “No..”</p><p>Mountain frowned for a moment, realizing he came off more intimidating, than a laid-back dean. He stepped back, moving away so he wasn’t standing in front of the entrance.</p><p>“Kid, I won’t get mad if you were skipping. Just need to know, do you have a class to go to?” He said, trying to make his voice gentler.</p><p>It seemed to work, because Br’aad tiredly sighed, looking up at him and resting his hands on his hips. “I just—I don’t think I can concentrate, and I’d be useless in class anyways, plus I have a one hundred in that class, so it’s not really that—” </p><p>Mountain held up his hand to interject once again, “Hey, kid. Don’t wanna hear about your excuses. C’mon.” He turned on his heel to exit, gesturing Br’aad to follow him.</p><p>Br’aad stood there once again, “Huh?”</p><p>“My office. C’mon.”</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” </p><p>Mountain sighed, “No. Just come on, hurry up before an administrator comes and yells at me.” </p><p>Br’aad nodded, hesitantly following behind. It was a tense few minutes as they made their way into the front office, Br’aad tersely looking over Mountain’s shoulder every other second. As they arrived, Mountain gave the usual hello to the receptionist and grabbed a candy from her little jar. Mountain swung open the door to his office, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. </p><p>“You can shut the door behind you, if you want.”</p><p>Br’aad nodded, leaving the door open. He took a seat while nervously twiddling his fingers together as he glanced around the room. Mountain cleared his throat, swiveling his chair to face him.</p><p>“Listen, Mr. Stormbraid, I don’t usually skip, and I’m only doing it today because I’m tired, and I didn’t get enough sleep—and like I said, I have a one hundred in my first period so it’s not like me skipping is detrimental, or—or anything.”</p><p>Mountain shut his mouth; a bit taken aback at the sudden ramble that spilled out of his mouth. Br’aad opened his mouth to say more, when Mountain quickly intervened.</p><p>“Hey, you and your brother are new here, and I haven’t exactly made the effort to reach out to you like I did with your brother. And I apologize for that.”</p><p>“..Oh.”</p><p>“I’m not here to yell at you or anything. And, I also apologize for flipping out on you the first day of school.”</p><p>Br’aad stilled, <i>again.</i> He blankly stared at him, only seeming to stiffen up a little more. He opened his mouth to force anything to come from his mouth, when Mountain interjected once more.</p><p>“I don’t know if your brother mentioned, but there’s a few things I’d like to talk to you about. I was supposed to get a meeting with you and your brother, but things came up and I haven’t put it a lot of effort recently.”</p><p>“..Mentioned what?” </p><p>Mountain held back a perplexed raised eyebrow, he silently wondered if he knew about his brother in a gang. “I’ll talk about that later, but I just wanted to get that out of the way.”</p><p>Br’aad nodded, leaning back on the chair. A beat of silence, and then he turned his head to him. “So, are you like the guidance counselor...?”</p><p>“The dean. But I do her work too, sometimes.”</p><p>“Oh. Cool.”</p><p>Mountain bit his lip, not wanting to suffer any more of insufferable awkward tension. “Listen—like I said, I met with your brother earlier, and I don’t know if he mentioned this, but if you need to skip out on any class, for any reason at all—you can come here. I don’t give a shit what your reason is, I’ll work with you.”</p><p>Br’aad seemed to finally relax, his hands undoing themselves and leaning back a bit more calmly. “For like, any reason at all?”</p><p>Mountain nodded, “Any reason.”</p><p>“And.. no one here bullshits anything?”</p><p>He chuckled at him. “No, I trust the majority to not bullshit, but I try to stay lenient, I guess.”</p><p>Br’aad let out a smile, not quite the grin that Mountain usually saw, but it was relaxed. “Cool. Do I have to go to class?”</p><p>“Do you want to go to class?”</p><p>Br’aad thought for a moment, and then shook his head while letting out a “Not really. Do I have to stay here?”</p><p>“Yeah, unless you want Dominion on you.”</p><p> “Oh.” And Br’aad crossed his legs, as Mountain swiveled over to his laptop, opening up a tab. Br’aad seemed to try and peak a few times.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“Give me a moment, kid.” </p><p>As Mountain finally got the tab he wanted open, he swiveled back to face Br’aad. “Again—don’t know if your brother mentioned, but there’s programs out there for emancipated kids. To help with finances and stuff.”</p><p>It seemed to peak his interests, because his eyes widened again, as his fingers connected again to twiddle with each other. He kept going, “I wanted to go over some of the programs with you and your brother, since you’re both emancipated. I’m not trying to insult you are anything, so if you don’t need the help I won’t push further, but from what—” </p><p>He paused for a moment, trying to find the words to replace the controversial scenario he was thinking, “—from what your brother’s mentioned, you could use a bit more help.”</p><p>“Like, what do you mean? Like foster care?”</p><p>“No, there’s programs for just emancipated kids. So, they usually help with school funding, housing, meal plans and stuff.”</p><p>Br’aad shifted in his seat, rubbing his arms. “I don’t know. It sounds really new, and I think I’d want to talk about it with Sylnan.”</p><p>Mountain nodded his head, exiting out of the tab, “That’s alright. Whenever you and Sylnan want to talk, just swing by anytime.”</p><p>He let out a seeming sigh of relief, relaxing in the seat once more. “So, you talked about it with Sylnan?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m surprised he hasn’t talked to you about it.”</p><p>Br’aad frowned, “He doesn’t talk to me about a lot of things. He just…” He cut himself off, glancing at Mountain and shutting his mouth as if he’d never opened it in the first place.</p><p>Mountain shook his head at him, “Nah, nah. You can talk about it if you’d like. You don’t have to, but I <i>was</i> a guidance counselor for seven years before this.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” He sat up slightly, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“Yeah, for a few schools in the area. Is that so surprising?” </p><p>“Dude, you’re so,” Br’aad vaguely gestured at him, “Angry? Not that like you got anger issues or anything. I mean, you probably do, but you worked in schools for like ten years and haven’t gotten fired?”</p><p>Mountain bit back the frown, and instead looked back up at him, “Twelve years. And you’re not exactly wrong.”</p><p>“That’s cool as shit bro! I mean—I’m not really surprised, I know people who have worse issues and still have their jobs.”</p><p>It felt a bit invasive, but Mountain chuckled anyways. He reached underneath his desk for his Tupperware, reaching specifically for the small bag.</p><p>“You want a cookie, kid?” </p><p>He didn’t have the Publix tray, he ate the rest of them over the weekend. But nonetheless, Br’aad’s took the chocolate chip off his hands. Mountain figured that he might be talking to the blonde Vengelor for the entirety of first period, at least. It didn’t seem like he’d shut up anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>BONUS</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking,” Mountain carefully treaded. “Why were you skipping? From what you’ve told me about theatre and stuff, I kinda thought that you’d like your first period.”</p><p>Br’aad frowned, running a hand through his hair. “It’s just—” He started, and then he shut his mouth and thought for a moment. “Things happened. And, I don’t wanna be there right now. I..I don't wanna talk about it.”</p><p>“I get it. You don’t have to continue, I’m sorry for pushing it.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I wanna hear more about that stray dog, though! What was his name again?” </p><p>Br’aad did his best to listen to the dean talk about the stray dog that he fed every other morning. It was interesting, it really was. He liked hearing about it, the dean wasn’t as bad as he thought. </p><p>But he couldn’t stop the way his arms wrapped around himself, as he did his best to push back the crushing memory of Taxi gripping Cab by the waist, not giving a <i>damn</i> about him. <i>Only wanting him for the spare taste of his lips.</i></p><p>It’s not like it was a new feeling.</p><p>-</p><p>thanks for reading!! had to hit you with that small excerpt i wanted to add, changed it a bit so it's more in br'aad's perspective but there it is!! more to come mayb, if i ever stop procrastinating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING</b> //<br/><i>self deprecating thoughts mention , anxiety ridden thoughts , pink clouding</i></p><p>if you are sensitive/not at the right mental state to take all of these in at a graphic detail, then i encourage you to just not read this chapter! fair warning that we're about to get into the angsty part of the plot here so the next few chapters may/may not be pretty intense!</p><p>take care of yourself! prioritize your emotional/mental wellbeing over a chapter of a high school AU of a DND podcast!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY LOOK CHAPTER 21!! you would see how heavy i procrastinated it IF YOU FOLLOWED MY TWITTER!! handle in the end notes [":<br/>-<br/>anyways thanks for all of your guys lovely comments/kudos/ LITERAL SUPPORT!! pogchamp !!! i dont really take the time to reply &amp; im sorry !! BUT PLEASE KNOW THAT I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE LOVELY WORDS!!! you're all swag AND WITHOUT Y'ALL I PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE CONTINUED PAST CHAPTER 15 !!!! you're all POGCHAMP !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taxi, are you sure you want to go to school today? You still seem a bit anxious.”</p><p> “Vel,” He unclenched his balled fist, knuckles fading out of that gripped white color, “We’re already almost there. Even if I did, it’s too late to turn around.”</p><p>“No, not really. It’s only 8:09, I can still turn around.”</p><p>“It’s fine—I’ll be fine.” He gave her a smile, one that felt too strained for his own liking. She sighed at him, focusing her view back on the road.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>As they turned into the parking lot, Taxi couldn’t help but to look around, hoping to find a glimpse of blonde golden hair in the crowd. Of course—there were several girls with blonde hair on their way to the front entrance, but none of them were Br’aad. </p><p>“Do you think he’d want to talk to me?” He found himself blurting.</p><p>“I think maybe he’d want an explanation.”</p><p><i>If he did he might’ve texted him back.</i> “Did.. he say anything yesterday? In first period or lunch?”</p><p>Velrissa shook her head, “He didn’t show up to first period, and I didn’t see him at lunch.”</p><p>Taxi suddenly felt his heart drop for a moment, as he looked at Velrisa with realization, “Shit! Did you eat alone yesterday?”</p><p>Velrisa looked a bit taken aback, a shocked chuckle coming from her, “Yes… I did. You don’t have to worry, it’s not like I’m not used to it.”</p><p>He frowned, “That makes me feel worse.” </p><p>“It was fine, really. I had to study anyways, it was more convenient if anything.”</p><p>In an unsurprising feat, he still thought about it as he walked to his locker. In fact, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. <i>She’s ate alone before, it’s no big deal.</i> He tried to tell himself. </p><p>It didn’t bode well in his chest, neither did the impending worry of what in the ever-loving <i>fuck</i> he could even begin to say to Br’aad. As the halls began to fill up more, more people brushing his shoulder or his side as they passed him, that anxious thought in his stomach bubbled—and for a moment Taxi worried it would turn into bile that might leave his throat. </p><p>And then he could feel a sudden hand grasp his shoulder, shaking it violently. He immediately tensed and whipped his head around. And then his body relaxed, as he sighed in realization that it was only Velrisa. She hadn’t even left his side; how did he not notice?</p><p>“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”</p><p>He gripped the cuff of his blazer in agitation, “Vel—I don’t need to be babied. I’m fine. What time is it?”</p><p>Her eyebrows still furrowed in concern, as she picked up her phone. “8:17. Let’s start walking.”</p><p>Taxi nodded in agreement, as the two began to make their way to the theatre room. It wasn’t until they were standing in front of the open door that Taxi realized how fast his heart had began beating. His chest felt heavier, his breathing labored as his hands suddenly felt sweatier. He hadn’t even realized he was standing in front of the doorway, when someone had bumped into him to move inside. </p><p>He bit back a yelp and stepped back, blinking as he realized that he had no clue what to say. No clue on how to even face him</p><p>“Taxi—”</p><p>“What—Velrisa— <i>what</i>?” He had snapped, turning his head at her.</p><p>They both froze, taken aback at the raise of Taxi’s voice. He turned red, shoving his hands into his blazer pockets. He cleared his throat, trying to muster out words that would make sense.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry—I just—” </p><p>“You..You need to calm down.”</p><p>He said nothing, looking down. After a moment of trying to rack his head for coherent thoughts that weren’t his anxieties yelling back at him, he huffed.</p><p>“I’m not good at confrontation.” He mumbled under his breath. “What if I fuck up? I already did, but I’m just gonna make it worst. H-He doesn’t deserve this..” </p><p>Velrisa didn’t have anything to say to make him feel better, both of them knew that. So, instead, she gently turned him around to face her. “Breathe with me.”</p><p>She rested her hand in assurance on his shoulder. For a moment, she debated recoiling it back, not sure if it agitated him more than anything. But then as Taxi breathed in with her, his shoulders slumped, not really in any sort of relief, they just seemed to stop being so tensed up.</p><p>As Taxi finished the last slow breath, he could only nod, turning to face the doorway. He almost debated holding Velrisa’s hand for comfort, but couldn’t dote to think it any longer as Velrisa nudged him in. He gulped, stepping inside and walking as calmly as he could to his seat.</p><p>As he looked forward, he realized Br’aad wasn’t in his seat next to Taxi. He looked around, thinking he might’ve just moved. Realizing that he might’ve just been late, he hurried and sat down in front of Tristan, who was scrolling down on his own phone.</p><p>“Good morning, Tristan.” He gritted out, setting down his bag. Tristan looked up briefly and nodded at him.</p><p>“Good morning. Didn’t see you or Br’aad yesterday, you guys went on a second date?” Tristan grinned at him, giving him a playful nudge on his shoulder.</p><p>Taxi’s hand gripped the inside fabric of his pocket, as his face turned into a beet red. It must’ve been too apparent, because he winced and immediately recoiled his knuckle, “Sorry, I have to stop making those jokes. But, really, how are you guys? I saw you two for a moment at the party.”</p><p>Velrisa immediately gestured at Tristan, something that was close to a vague ‘<i>shut up</i>’. Taxi sighed, “I don’t know.”</p><p>Tristan opened his mouth, when he let out a particular yelp of pain as Velrisa lightly punched his shoulder. He sent her a nasty glare, but immediately seemed to soften as he noticed Taxi tiredly resting his chin on his arms that laid on the desk.</p><p>Whatever Tristan and Velrisa were talking about after that was all white noise to him, his glare only focused on the open door.</p><p>Thirty more minutes into class and Br’aad didn’t walk through. The seat next to him was cold and empty for those thirty minutes until Velrisa eventually moved her bag to rest on the seat. It wasn’t her fault—everyone did that whenever a seat near them was open—but Taxi found himself not being able to focus for the rest of the period after that.</p><p><i>Maybe it was for the best,</i> he tried to reassure himself after the bell for second period rung, <i>you aren’t even able to properly think, what makes you think you’ll be able to manage out a decent heartfelt apology and another attempt to ask him out on a date?</i></p><p>He wanted to slam his head against his locker. He usually walked with Velrisa to second period, but he couldn’t see her in his immediate view, figuring that she just got lost in the sea of students transitioning—and suddenly he felt worse by himself. </p><p>And then a hard collision against his body scares him out of his thoughts for a brief second, and while he doesn’t fall over, he stumbles back and ungracefully does that wonky dance that your legs do, whenever you’re trying to stand upright. As he looked up to apologize profusely for not looking where he was going, his blood ran cold.</p><p>“Sorry!” Br’aad squeaked out, his face paled in shock and embarrassment and his body stilled, just as Taxi is, as he forced himself to chuckle awkwardly.</p><p>“No—no,” his voice wavered, “I-It’s my fault—my bad.”</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Br’aad didn’t know what to say at that moment.</p><p>As he recognized the familiar warm ginger hair and dotted freckles, all he could muster was an awkward grin and a shuffle to the side as people brushed against his shoulder, a rude shove every now and again. He ignored the tangles that knotted up in his stomach, <i>the faint image of Cab sitting on his lap.</i></p><p><i>It didn’t matter. It wouldn’t matter.</i> “Oh, hey, Saxi!”</p><p>“Hi.” Taxi’s voice cracked, “Uh.. where were you last period? I didn’t see you.”</p><p>He thought for a moment, biting his lip and looking around. The hallways began to empty, kids rushing into classrooms. He looked back at Taxi, who had balled his fists into his pockets.</p><p>“Sorry, I was at the dean’s office. I have to get to class—” Br’aad trailed off, moving to walk away from the awkward tension, when he felt a grip at his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait—wait!”</p><p>He immediately froze, turning around and swatting away the unwelcome touch. Taxi winced and immediately recoiled his hand back into his blazer pocket. And then he cleared his throat. </p><p>“Uh, can we talk?”</p><p>Br’aad’s heart froze. Then he suddenly blushed, his eyes widening, “Oh—"</p><p>“I just want you to hear me out, I-I want to talk to you.”</p><p>“I—uh—” Br’aad felt himself smile at him, the feeling less restrained than before, “Yeah, me too. I wanted to talk to you too. I just thought that we’d talk at lunch or something.”</p><p>Taxi looked a little more relieved, more shocked than anything, but relieved, nonetheless. “Well, now’s as better time than any, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s talk in the bathroom?”</p><p>Taxi looked around for a place to run off to, “No, no. We’d get caught there.” He thought for a moment, glancing around a bit more, and then his eyes lit up with sudden realization.</p><p>“Hang on—I got a place. C’mon.” Taxi gestured Br’aad to follow him, as he eagerly made his way to the eastern part of the building.</p><p>He shakily sighed, following behind reluctantly. As the two wandered the halls cautiously, Br’aad smiled to himself in relief. <i>He wanted to talk to him</i>. That was already better than any other experience than Ob. He almost wanted to hook his arm around Taxi’s, like he would usually do. <i>But he didn’t want to fuck this up.</i></p><p>Somehow, they had arrived at some janitor’s closet at the end of the hallway, one right next to a computer lab of some sorts. Br’aad hadn’t been here before, he didn’t have any classes this side of the building so walking all the way here felt as if he just discovered new territory—even though it was the same building.</p><p>Taxi opened the door, gesturing Br’aad to step in. “Ladies first?”</p><p>Br’aad grimaced, stepping back before he could stop himself. Taxi, noticing that he was mildly uncomfortable, turned red. It was strange, this was how they joked around before—he wasn’t sure why he felt so uncomfortable now.</p><p>“Sorry, uh. I’ll go in first then.” Taxi stepped in, still holding the door open.</p><p>Br’aad nodded, walking in afterwards.</p><p>It was dark at first, and then some shuffling of plastic and a click, and the lights turned on. It was still relatively dim, but at the very least he could see Taxi. </p><p>He gulped, “Br’aad?”</p><p>Br’aad looked up at him, bashful smile and all, “Yeah.”</p><p>“I wanted to apologize. You haven’t read my messages at all, and I didn’t see you this morning so I just..”</p><p>“I know—uh, my phone broke after the party. Plus, I didn’t see you yesterday. Where were you? Are you alright?”</p><p><i>The party.</i> His stomach turned, but he pushed that feeling away too, scratching at his arm.</p><p>“Oh! Yesterday, I was sick. So, I just stayed home.” Taxi lifted his hand to scratch his neck, playing around with the collar of his shirt.</p><p>A beat of silence of Taxi wracking his head for the right words. Br’aad cleared his throat, “Saxi, is this about the party? </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Sorry my thoughts are all scattered uh, what you saw on Saturday? It’s not what you think, that was Cab, and he—”</p><p>“T—Saxi, I know, I saw it. The thing is,” Br’aad smiled a bit more, the feeling less strained than before. “I think I’m willing to look past it. We all make mistakes, and that’s alright.”</p><p>What Br’aad wasn’t expecting, was Taxi to look horrified. Br’aad turned red, rubbing his neck, “I’m just—I think you’re neat. And I’m willing to do a retake of last Saturday! I think I just needed time to myself.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure why, but Taxi paled. His face scrunched up, whether it was in disgust or terror, Br’aad couldn’t tell. He frowned, wanting to suddenly take back the words. Maybe it was too straightforward?</p><p>“Br’aad—I—” Taxi sighed, “You’re justified to feel angry about it, you know. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry that the date I asked you out to went horribly wrong. I—to be honest, I’m not sure if I really liked you.”</p><p>Br’aad looked back up at him, his heart dropping in his stomach. Confusion wracked his brain, as he quietly picked at his sentence over and over again.</p><p>“You’re a lovely person, and you’re really great. But I had just gotten done with—with a bad relationship. I realize I might’ve used you as rebound, and you don’t deserve that. What—what I’m trying to say is, I can’t do a relationship right now and while I did say I wanted to try something with you, I don’t think I was being completely honest.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Br’aad breathed out, the words escaping his lips before he could take them back. His chest felt heavier.</p><p>“It’s not you!” Taxi hurriedly assured, “It’s just—I can’t do this. I wanna try and be friends, if that’s alright with you. You’re still amazing, and I think that maybe that’s best.”</p><p>Br’aad swallowed the lump in his throat, “Yeah. That’s alright.”</p><p>Br’aad looked away again, pushing back the croak of his throat, and the tears threatening to push over and flood his face with red puffy eyes and ugly sobs. His stomach turned and twisted, his chest felt heavier and he suddenly his head ached.</p><p>“We should head back to class, I’ll walk you. I can come up with some excuse, if you’d like—uh I think Mr. Gilmoore likes me enough.” Taxi opened the door of the janitor’s closet, stepping out with Br’aad—who forced his legs to move without turning into mush.</p><p>He should’ve know, he should’ve known, <i>he should’ve known.</i> “I don’t wanna make you late, your class is really far from mine.” Br’aad forced out a chuckle, moving a strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>“It’s fine, I mean we’re already late anyways, right?” Taxi let out an awkward smile, there was still impalpable tension between the two, and neither knew how to fix it.</p><p>“It’s alright, Saxi. I’ll see you at lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah! See you, then.” Taxi walked off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Br’aad knew that he could’ve walked with him, their classes were in the western end of the building, and while they were considerably far apart, they were around the same area. It didn’t matter, Br’aad silently thankful he had turned the corner and out of view from him as a tear inevitably fell down his cheek. He sniffled, running to the bathroom rather than his second period.</p><p>He splashed water in his face, choking back the sob that wanted to wrack his chest. </p><p><i>He should’ve known.</i> It really shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. He was respectful and even offered to stay friends. But it did, and for the love of the gods above, he didn’t know why.</p><p>Even when two hours passed by since that talk, as he sat down at his usual table with Sylnan, that empty feeling loomed in his stomach and wracked his chest. Even though he managed to keep a smile and the stupid joking demeanor, he felt at edge, like anything could push him over and he’d have a panic attack in the middle of the cafeteria. Even when Sylnan went and got him one of those cookies from the lunch line, he wasn’t really hungry.</p><p>Sylnan had been talking to Katherine about something or another, when he had turned to Br’aad and noticed that his cheery demeanor had faded, and Br’aad was staring distantly at his Tupperware. </p><p>“Br’aad?”</p><p>He had snapped out of his thoughts, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you alright? You’ve been kind of distant, did something happen?”</p><p>
  <i>He was fine. He should've been fine.</i>
</p><p>Br’aad looked around the table. Taxi hadn’t been sitting at the table, the only people there were Velrisa, Sylnan, Katherine and him. </p><p>“Where’s Taxi?” He blurted. </p><p>Sylnan raised an eyebrow, “You asked that earlier. Vel said that he’d be a moment.”</p><p><i>Had he?</i> “Oh. Sorry.”</p><p>Katherine concerningly looked up as well, glancing at the untouched cookie that laid next to the Tupperware, “Are you sure you’re alright? You can go lay down at the nurse’s office, you know, Ms. Jas doesn’t mind.”</p><p>Velrisa offhandedly hummed in agreeance, giving Br’aad a reassuring smile and quickly resuming her work on her laptop. </p><p>Sylnan sighed, “I could bring you home if you’re not feeling up to it. I can come up with some excuse for you.”</p><p>He hadn’t told Sylnan anything about Saturday. Other than the fact that it had gone bad, and he was sure that Sylnan at the very least could notice the distance between Taxi and him. He didn’t want to bother him. </p><p>“No, I'm fine. We only have four periods left, I’ll handle it.” <i>He's fine. He'll be fine.</i></p><p>“Okay. If you say so.” Sylnan had said to him in that familiar soft voice, a familiar tone that he used whenever Br’aad needed to be consoled.</p><p>He couldn’t help but to feel like a burden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!! finally got it out for y'all, i heavy procrastinated &amp; you can see i rushed it a bit fshfdhf BUT here it is!! there was more i wanted to do for this one but i wanted this out asap!! will be uploading more, ik that rn it's br'aaxi orientated BUT I GOT MORE VELRISA CONTENT I PROMISE !!! jrwi episode this week is being released late so maybe i'll push another chap earlier out to fill the void :sadchamp:</p><p>ALSO REMINDER THAN I AM THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOUR GUYS'S SUPPORT!!! thank you for reading and THANK YOU to those who have kudo'd and commented !! your words mean a lot and they're A HUGE reason i have an outline to chapter 30 (and its not even done !!!) !! even if you havent kudo'd/commented, you still READ IT AND THATS STILL PRETTY POGGERS OF YOU!! THANKS FOR ENJOYING THE WORK I ENJOY TO MAKE!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>TRIGGER WARNING</b> //<br/><i>referenced/implied guns , gunshot injury</i></p><p>if you are sensitive/not at the right mental state to take all of these in at a graphic detail, then i encourage you to just not read this chapter!</p><p>take care of yourself! prioritize your emotional/mental wellbeing over a chapter of a high school AU of a DND podcast!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vel?”</p><p>She looked up, startled by the sudden call of her name. She just stared at her for a moment, not able to even mutter out a “Huh?” Nyro chuckled, patting her shoulder.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. It makes it harder for me to focus. What were you saying?” She played around with the pudding cup in her hand, tossing it from her left to her right.</p><p>Nyro’s face softened. “Well, not like it was important, anyways. But are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Velrisa smiled at her, a warm feeling in her chest rising and almost soothing her. She softly sighed, “It’s just—my friends.. and my uncle.. and my grades. It feels too much, and honestly I’d be better off studying right now than volunteering, but it’s not like I can just leave.”</p><p>“I mean—you could.” Nyro said to her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I could. But I can’t.. if that makes any sense.”</p><p>“No, I get it. I can’t relate all too much, grades aren’t really that important to me, since my teachers don’t care to do anything about it, I kinda just accepted that I can’t really make them care.”</p><p>She nodded at her, almost astounded. She couldn’t even begin to imagine a mindset like that, not spending every waking moment thinking about her academic schedule. “That makes sense. I have a lot to lose, so I guess I have to care.”</p><p>“You know—I could always help tutor you. I have AP Chemistry and Biology too, and I’d like to think I’m doing pretty well.”</p><p>Vel chuckled, “I thought you said grades don’t concern you.”</p><p>“They don’t!” Nyro grinned, “That doesn’t mean that learning doesn’t. I still consume the content of that class, the tests and the graded work is what gets me.”</p><p>Velrisa opened her mouth to speak, when she looked down and realized that she was still playing around with the now lukewarm pudding. She nearly forgot why she had walked downstairs with Nyro in the first place. Deciding that this conversation could be continued via texts, she quickly bid Nyro goodbye. </p><p>“Take care of yourself, Vel!” Nyro grinned, giving a familiar wave and running off as she did to go do whatever she was supposed to be doing.</p><p>On her way, she passed by a familiar nurse in magenta scrubs. She politely waved at her, giving her a small smile. Though, Velrisa wasn’t too surprised when the nurse looked away, pretending as if she hadn’t seen her at all. As she arrived at Room 78, she gently opened the door, not able to stop the excited grin on her face when she heard a small gasp. </p><p>“Miss Velrisa?” Michael called, sitting up on his bed. </p><p>Velrisa closed the door behind her, waving the small cup of pudding and the plastic spoon in her hand. “I’m sorry that I’m late. I was catching up with a friend.” She placed the plastic spoon on the tray on the bed, making sure it didn’t get dirty from the contents of leftover lunch.</p><p>“Is it that other lady?”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“The one with the straighter hair,” Michael smoothed the back of his head to his neck with his palm, gesturing the hair. Velrisa raised an eyebrow in amusement, already assuming that he must’ve been referring to Nyro.</p><p>“Nyro?”</p><p>“I don’t know her name—she sometimes has gold glasses.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that’s her. Have you talked to her before?”</p><p>“Well.. no.. but she comes in here sometimes.”</p><p>Velrisa pulled up a seat from the corner of the room, right next to the hospital bed. Opening up the pudding cup, she chuckled.</p><p>“Does she now?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sometimes she gets me pudding cups too.”</p><p>Velrisa smiled, her heart fluttering for some odd reason. Perhaps it was because she hadn’t expected Nyro to pull such generous acts. Honestly—she hadn’t really seen Nyro interact with a kid before, they usually didn’t work side by side with each other that much anymore.</p><p>She placed the opened pudding cup back on the tray, leaning back on the chair with a smile. </p><p>“Miss Velrisa, you’re red.”</p><p>She flushed, not even aware that she might’ve been blushing. “Am I?” She reached up a hand to touch her cheek.</p><p>Michael giggled, “Do you like-like her?”</p><p>Velrisa definitely felt her face blush a shade darker. <i>Oh, how the tables have turned.</i> </p><p>“I don’t believe that’s any of your business,” She smiled at him. “How would you feel if I asked you if you liked one of your friends?”</p><p>To her surprise, Michael gave a nonchalant shrug, dipping his plastic spoon into the pudding cup. “I don’t really know. My mum always asked me that.”</p><p>Velrisa couldn’t help but notice the bouquet of roses that sat in a vase behind Michael, along with a container of some sort of dessert and a card that sat upright. She thought that they were just from his mother or some other sort of family member. </p><p>Just as Velrisa wanted to ask, Michael glanced behind at the gifts, and gave the card a nudge back.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>Velrisa raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Is it from your mom?”</p><p>“N-No.” Michael quickly turned back around to Velrisa. “Mum brought it here, but it’s—it’s from my brother, Arthur. Do you want me to talk about him?”</p><p>Velrisa winced ever so slightly, remembering the upsetting response that Michael had the last time he mentioned him. “Only if you want to.” </p><p>Michael looked down stirring his pudding for a moment. “He’s nice sometimes, I guess. Do you have a brother?”</p><p>Velrisa softly sighed, “I do.”</p><p>“Is.. Is he nice?”</p><p>“Well, I haven’t really seen him in awhile. But I suppose he is.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Velrisa’s mind partially wandered to her other siblings. It’s been a few years since she’s last seen them, the last family reunion hadn’t exactly gone well. She hoped her sister was doing alright.</p><p>“My brother doesn’t mean to be.. mean. He just is.”</p><p>Velrisa frowned, “I’m sure he doesn’t. But it’s okay to admit if you don’t like how he treats you.”</p><p>“Mum said that he can’t help it. He’s always been like that, even before papa died.”</p><p>Velrisa stiffed for a moment, not expecting all of that to come out so casually. Though, it didn’t seem to be too casual. He had stopped eating the pudding, instead pushing it to the back of the tray and hugging himself.</p><p>“Um.. he likes swords and stuff. He said he always wanted to be a soldier, like papa. We would always play swords in the backyard and stuff. And sometimes he’d try my cookies! So—So he’s not that bad.” He pressed his fist against his bandaged chest.</p><p>Her skin crawled, she wasn’t too sure what to say. No matter what she could say—it probably wouldn’t have made him feel better. “Do.. do you like swords?”</p><p>Michael shrugged once again. “Not really. They’re kinda scary.”</p><p>“I get that, guns scare me too.” </p><p>He shivered, “I don’t like guns. They hurt.”</p><p>Alarmed, Velrisa froze. Her mouth was slightly parted, as she tried to force something, <i>anything</i> out of her mouth that wasn’t just plain confusion. Michael gave her a tired smile.</p><p>“It’s alright miss. The doctor says that I’ll be okay! A-Arthur didn’t mean it, so he’s not bad either.”</p><p>Suddenly it all clicked in her head. Her mouth made that <i>oh</i> shape as she put the pieces together. She fought away her curiosity, hearing the small sniffle and Michael’s eyes tearing up ever so slightly.</p><p><i>It’s not your fault,</i> she wanted to tell him. “The doctor must be right, I’m sure you’ll be out of here and baking macaroons in the next few days.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>A pang of guilt and regret shot through her chest. “Definitely.”  </p><p>Michael still looked exhausted, his eyes fluttering as if he was about to drift off. But a grin rose on his face, sudden excitement failing to fade away. “My mum told me that when I get out of here, she’s gonna teach me how to bake macaroons, and then she’s gonna let me help out at her bakery and stuff.”</p><p>She knew she wasn’t supposed to do that. She wasn’t supposed to give any sort of false hope to any patient or family member. But it came out of her mouth too fast, before she could even think or consider. But now she couldn’t exactly take them back—even if she wanted to, she couldn’t make herself.</p><p>“What’re your favorite macaroons? You think you can make me some as well?”</p><p>Michael nodded his head, “Yeah! I’ll even do it for free.”</p><p>──────────────</p><p>Mountain wasn’t really expecting much. At the most—he was surprised that Br’aad had visited him every first period for the past three days. Ms. Philia had called him a few times, realizing that he was skipping. He actually liked her—she was one of the few teachers who didn’t have a stick up her ass. Which was <i>why</i> it broke his heart to give her a half-assed, </p><p>“I’ll call him to my office sometime soon.”</p><p>Obviously, he hadn’t. He didn’t even need to, the blonde-haired boy would just show up at random intervals. They’d gotten closer, way closer than he had with Sylnan. Even though Sylnan still showed up every once and awhile, their conversations didn’t really lead anywhere. Both brothers still refused to talk about the financial plans, and even though Mountain was admittedly ticked off, he was willing to be patient.</p><p>Even if it had already been two weeks. He could wait. <i>At the very least, he could die trying.</i> It wasn’t too bad, he didn’t mind listening to Br’aad talk about his hair process.</p><p>So—that’s mostly why he was surprised when he saw a familiar ginger-haired boy that stood at the doorway of his office. It’d been awhile since their last interaction, but it’s not like Mountain <i>wanted</i> to do his work.</p><p>“Are you going to keep standing there?”</p><p>Taxi gulped. “No.” </p><p>He shuffled in nervously, glancing back and forth at the doorway. After some time, he took a seat on the dean’s chair in front of his desk, and sat in a stiffening way that somehow added to the thick awkward tension of the room.</p><p>“It’ll be lunch soon.” Mountain said slowly, “Do you want to eat here?”</p><p>“I—” Taxi almost looked flushed, embarrassed maybe. Mountain held back a snort.</p><p>“I guess, yeah. I don’t really wanna… uh, I probably shouldn’t have left my friend alone. I should go.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s alright, kid. You’re talking about Velrisa, right?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. You know her. Right?”</p><p>“She used to eat here a lot too. Sometime last year she stopped, and when I asked her, she said she liked sitting with her friends at lunch.”</p><p>A hint of a smile peaked on the corners of Taxi’s lips, “Yeah, um, we’re friends.”</p><p>Mountain chuckled, “I thought so.”</p><p>“Actually,” Taxi’s body relaxed ever so slightly, his back slouching just a bit more and his fingers untangling from the mess of his fists, “We got closer towards the end of the first semester last year, that’s kinda when she started to sit at my table with my other friends and stuff.”</p><p>Mountain didn’t pay much mind to his laptop, he could finish his work afterschool. Not like he had anything else to do, he still hadn’t rescheduled his therapy appointment yet.</p><p>“Cool. You still want to go sit with her?”</p><p>“Oh! Right, maybe I should. I-I don’t know—she said she didn’t really mind and… well she’s not the reason I’m avoiding the cafeteria. I’m avoiding it—for, uh—other reasons.”</p><p>“Slow down kid, no need to ramble. You can stay here, I wasn’t kicking you out.”</p><p>Taxi softened, looking at him with some sort of perplexing stare. And then he cleared his throat, settling on the seat once again. “Right. I just.. I don’t want to be a bother, or anything.”</p><p>“You aren’t. No need to worry, kids sit in my office all the time. I told you about the whole skipping stuff, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” </p><p>After a moment of impalpable silence, Mountain closed his laptop and pulled out a greasy Wendy’s bag from the corner of his desk. Unwrapping his Baconator and taking a sip of bottled water, he looked up at Taxi who was silently nibbling on a sandwich.</p><p>“So, how you doing, Taxi?” Mountain was never one for small talk, but he’d prefer anything over a thick awkward silence. Anything silent with Taxi felt awkward.</p><p>“Well. I’m alright.” He didn’t look up at the dean, picking at the crust of his sandwich.</p><p>“Cool, cool.” </p><p>Taxi opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed it, glancing at Mountain for a moment as he gulped down his sandwich. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.</p><p>“Something you need to say…?”</p><p>Taxi turned red. “It’s just… I’m not.”</p><p>He stayed silent, gesturing him to finish his statement. Taxi sighed, “I’m not okay.” He mumbled underneath his breath.</p><p>“Something in particular?” Mountain <i>really</i> hoped that he didn’t sound like a suspicious or insistent mother.</p><p>Taxi slowly nodded, “I mean—the usual self esteem and confidence issues. Not to mention the constant stress of maintaining a job and paying bills by myself since I’m emancipated.” His awkward laugh clearly did nothing to make him sound lighthearted or dismissive of an obvious stress that seemed to weight him down. </p><p>“There are always programs we can look into, if you’re interested.”</p><p>Taxi waved him off, “No, it’s alright. I have it controlled, it’s just a lot. And it keeps me busy. So.” He obviously had more to say.</p><p>“Do you.. have any family or siblings you live with?”</p><p>The wrong question to ask, Taxi shivered and stiffened for just a brief second. “No. Uh, I’m thinking about adopting a dog though. Maybe after high school. I’m too busy right now.”</p><p>Mountain suddenly beamed, thinking of a plausible conversation topic that might last them more than five minutes. “I recently adopted a cute little dog. I’ve been bugging administration to let me bring him on campus.”</p><p>Clearly it seemed to work, as Taxi’s eyes lit up as he looked at Mountain with sudden excitement. “You can do that?”</p><p>“I mean—I’d like to. You wanna see pictures?”</p><p>Taxi nodded, wiping his fingers on the fabric of his slacks. He stood up, unsure of whether or not to lean over his desk, but eventually Mountain pulled out his phone and gestured him to come around.</p><p>After more of, “What’s his name?” and gushing over Mountain’s dog, the tension felt lifted. It wasn’t completely gone, as it usually never is, but the silence felt less thick. </p><p>That was enough for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading !! this one is shorter than all the other recent ones,, but hey less angst and more talking and plot progression !! and HEY jak mentions {: cant wait to write jak into existence !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello! as you can clearly see, i haven't updated this fic in MONTHS. i've so inactive, in fact, that now it is a new year! and it's pretty obvious that this is discontinued, but i thought i'd finally address it here!</p>
<p>so this fic is officially discontinued. i want to apologize to everyone who read this fic and supported me, you are all so cool and were probably one of the main reasons i didn't stop writing it after like two weeks. however because of the weird circumstances of my school, and the heavy load of schoolwork that has given me, i hadn't had time to write, and even when i did have time, i was too tired to plan and outline and then write out an entire 2000 words. i really do apologize for not just addressing outright that it'd be discontinued, i don't have any other excuses for that other than i just got lazy@#I*$&amp;@*</p>
<p>truth be told, even months after i've written it, i really liked the writing here. i'm really proud of my work and i'm proud with all that i have, even if unfinished. rereading some of my favorite chapters is giving so much inspiration to do my own personal writing, and for that i'm grateful. i am kind of sad that i won't be able to give this book at least a proper ending, but even if i did want to come back, i wouldn't really be comfortable with it.</p>
<p>in case you weren't aware, the DM for JRWI's first campaign, Mister Narwhal, also known as Jared, was revealed back in January to have groomed a minor. if anything made me unmotivated to finish this fic, it was that. so, as said, even though i would love to finish this fic, i'm extremely uncomfortable with the associations that the Fated Five campaign have with Jared. </p>
<p>good news however! JRWI has new DND campaigns without Narwhal! admittedly, i haven't been keeping up at all, but i hear that they're super good, and i recommend that you go watch them yourselves if you haven't already!! stream JRWI on Youtube, Spotify, and iTunes (i think, don't quote me just go check out their youtube and it'll have all their medias there) !!!</p>
<p>that's all, i hope you all have a wonderful day, and i encourage you all to keep writing, and to keep supporting other fanfic writers! </p>
<p>thank you all so much for supporting me and for sticking with me!</p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>